The Younger Years
by CalzonaLovin
Summary: AU High school fic: Callie is forced to move half way through high school, and is quickly accepted into a group of friends, introduced to her by her neighbor Addison. What happens when a certain blonde catches her eye?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is an idea I've had for a while. I will start by saying that I haven't forgotten about either of my other fics and I won't forget. I'll be working on all three stories at once, crazy, I know. I love writing, but sometimes I like to jump around a little on topics, to have something to fit the mood. I know there are a million high school fics out there but I wanted to write one of my own. Title may change at some point...don't know yet. Rated M for later chapters, and language._

_A/N 2: Summary- Callie is forced to move to a different state, the summer before her Junior year of high school. After having to break up with her girlfriend due to the distance, she has trouble trying to see the 'good' in her parents decision to move. When she meets her neighbor Addison, they soon become friends and Callie is instantly accepted into Addison's close-knit group of friends who, together, will all face the every day ups and downs as they make it through their teen years together. When A certain blonde catches Callie's eye, she doesn't know it at first, but her life will soon be changed forever._

**Callie's POV**

Moving half way through my four years of high school, wasn't exactly what I wanted. But as I learned early on, life doesn't always go quite the way you want it to. I was perfectly content in Miami Florida. I had become quite fond of my high school, after struggling my freshman year; had made so many great friends over the years, friends that I won't get to finish high school and graduate with. By the time my Sophomore year came around, I was a varsity athlete and one of the most popular girls in school; having grown up with the majority of my friends, and always making friends with anyone and everyone I met.

Being forced to leave the familiarity and comfort of the house I spent almost my whole life living in, I'm quite angry at my parents to say the least. I had to end things between my girlfriend and I, who neither of my parents ever acknowledged as such, because they have had a hard time accepting my sexuality. In my very early teens, I already knew who I was. After having gone through the individual struggle of being confident with who I was, I was faced with an even bigger obstacle when I came out to my parents.

It's been three days since we have moved into our new house in Los Angeles California, and I've barely said a word to either of my parents. A huge part of me knows that it isn't their fault. That they did what they knew was best for our family. My father was having some problems with his career, until he received a new job offer. Doing what he knew was best for us, he accepted the offer. My sister Aria is equally unhappy, which is the only thing we have been able to agree on at all lately.

If I've gotten anything out of this current mess that is my life, It's that we have a newly found understanding of one another. Finally being on the same page about something in our lives, we have already grown closer in the very short time that we have been here. Not yet having anyone around here except each other, a large portion of our time has been spent together.

The rest of my time has been spent unpacking and getting my new room ready, the way that I want it to be. When I'm not doing that, I usually walk around the neighborhood; wandering around aimlessly, to have some time alone. All I can do is think about my now ex-girlfriend Anna, and how much I miss her. I hate the fact that I had to break her heart the way that I did, and I also broke my own heart in the process. I had thought long and hard about how to make things work between us, but the distance that would be between us, seemed to be too much. I wanted her to be free and live her life, so she could find someone that could make her happy. Someone that would love her as much as I did, and treat her right.

A single tear escapes from each of my eyes, rolling down the side of my face; as I lay on my bed, unable to think of anything except her. From her golden brown hair, to her bright blue eyes, I miss everything about her. Her touch, her smell, her kisses. While I know deep down that it was what was best for us at this time in our lives, breaking up with her is something I will never forget, because it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

**knock knock knock **

"Callie..?" Aria calls from the other side of my bedroom door.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I sit up and scramble around trying to gather up all the tissues. "Uh...yeah...just a second..." I reply, tossing the tissues in the small trash next to my bed. "...come in."

She cracks the door open, poking her head inside. "It's like two in the afternoon...have you been up here all day?..." she asks, closing the door behind her. As she approaches my bed, she looks down at the small trash can, filled with used tissues. "...Cal, this isn't good...I know it sucks...but we should try and make the most of it."

Sighing heavily, I let myself fall back onto my pillow. "I know...I'm just...so mad, and...I don't know. It just sucks."

"It totally does, I'm with you on that one..." she replies, laying down beside me. "...I just met the neighbors kids...they're pretty cool. The girl is your age, and the boy is my age."

"That's cool..."

"Her name is Addison, she's pretty cool. I think you two would get along great. When I told her you were a softball player said her best friend Teddy is on the team..so I think you would get along with her too...she's over there now."

"Nice.." I reply, still not feeling very enthusiastic.

"You should come meet them, they're still outside!..." she exclaims excitedly, as she sits up and looks out the window. She crawls over me, jumping off the bed and grabbing my arm "...come on lazy pants let's go!..." she says, pulling me into a sitting position.

"I hate you so much right now!" I groan in frustration, as she forces me into a standing position and starts dragging me out of the room.

"Oh, shut up! you love me..." she teases. Not having much energy to fight her, I allow her to drag me downstairs."...this will be good for you...for both of us...and it's only the beginning of the summer so we have like two months to make friends before school starts."

I pull my hand away from hers, as I slip my shoes on. "I guess you're right...give me a second though."

After putting my shoes on, I head into the kitchen and around the corner to the downstairs bathroom by the laundry room. Studying myself in the mirror, it's obvious that I won't be leaving the house like this, especially when I will be meeting new people. Opening and closing the many drawers by the bathroom sink, I finally reach the drawer containing the make up.

I splash cold water on my face-trying to reduce the redness of my cheeks, and somewhat cover up the fact that I've been crying. After drying my face, I quickly re-apply make up and fix my hair before being dragged out the door by Aria.

"They're out back, come on Cal!..." Aria exclaims excitedly as she jogs along the side of their house, heading to the back yard. "...could you move any slower!" she jokes.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you, dork!" I reply, quickening my pace to catch up to her, we make it around their large house, through the fence and into the back yard.

"Hey Aria!.." a tall red head greets, as she's skimming the large in ground pool. "...you came back!" she says excitedly before walking over to the fence and resting the long pole on the hooks. While she's making her way over to us, I turn to the left at the sound of what I know is most definitely someone jumping on a trampoline. A tall, skinny girl with honey blonde hair, wearing an army tank top, black basketball shorts and black skater shoes.

Before I have a chance to fully observe my surroundings, the red head is standing in front of me.

"You must be Callie...I'm Addison.." she greets with a smile, while extending her hand. "...it's nice to meet you. Aria told me a lot about you."

"I'm sure she did.." I joke, shaking her hand. "...it's nice to meet you too."

"Hey Teddy... come here!.." she calls. "...and how many times do I have to tell you...not to wear your shoes on the trampoline!"

Teddy takes a few more jumps, getting less air every time before leaping off of the trampoline and jogging over to us.

"Teddy, this is Callie...Aria's sister" Addison says, gesturing to me. "...I'll be right back, Aria...you can come if you want...I'll show you the inside."

Addison and Aria make their way inside, leaving Teddy and I alone.

Teddy smiles, and shakes my hand. "It's nice to meet you...I heard you're a softball player. What position?"

"I'm a catcher..." I reply. "...well, was a catcher...I don't know if I'll play anymore."

"Oh you have to!.." she exclaims. "...I'm on the varsity team...our catcher just graduated and we will be needing one."

"Really?..." I ask, with a newly found level of enthusiasm. That is, until I remember why I am struggling to make this decision. "...I was on varsity at my old school. I was just so bummed about the move that I hadn't really planned on continuing to play...you know, being the 'new kid' and all. I grew up with a lot of my team mates."

"Alright girl, you're going to try out!..." she demands, jokingly of course. "...I know you would make it and I think you'd be an great addition to the team...you and I could go to the batting cages or play catch sometime if you wanted. I play third base...by the way. We could practice plays together this summer."

Before I have the chance to respond, our attention is turned to the opening sliding glass door. A blonde girl with braids, wearing short pink shorts and a white tank top steps onto the back porch.

"There you are!..." Teddy exclaims. "...answer your phone much?"

Teddy runs to meet the blonde, as she leaps into her open arms for a hug. I awkwardly make my way over to them, waiting to introduce myself to the blonde. The blonde who is absolutely gorgeous. _Okay Callie, she's probably not even into girls. You don't even know her name yet any way, slow down the thinking. _

"I'm sorry...I was out late last night, and slept in." The blonde replies when they break from the hug.

When the blonde notices me standing there, she gives me a dimpled smile. "Are you Callie?.." she asks. "...I just met your sister."

I don't ever remember a time in my life, that dimples would ever attract my attention so much. I always associated dimples with young children, never any one my age or older; because I always thought dimples were cute, which is a word that I wouldn't use to describe girls my age. _But, she is cute...adorable even_. From her sparkling blue eyes, to her beautiful blonde hair and adorable dimples, I am immediately taken by this girl that I don't even know. _She's definitely easy on the eyes._

"You still with us?" Teddy asks me, pulling me out of my day dream.

"Um yeah..." I reply awkwardly, before refocusing my attention. "...yeah. I'm Callie."

"I'm Arizona. It's so nice to meet you!" she replies excitedly, as she extends her hand for me to shake.

Without meaning to, I keep my grip on her hand a few seconds longer. For the few seconds that her hand was in mine, I felt an instant spark throughout my body.

At the sound of the gate clicking closed, Teddy makes her way over and peaks around the corner. "Hey small fry!..." she teases, as a short, skinny girl with honey brown hair makes her way around the corner; followed by a boy with dark hair, holding her hand.

While Teddy carries on a short conversation with them, I catch Arizona staring at me out of the corner of my eye. _Is she attracted to me too? She can't be...we barely know each other, and I don't believe in all of that 'at first sight' talk any way._

"So...you're new here, right?" Arizona asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah...we just moved here three days ago, from Miami Florida." I reply.

"That's awesome. I love Florida!..." she replies excitedly, and a tad too perky. Normally I would find this level of perkiness annoying, but she is _so_ damn beautiful and that's all I can think about. "...we lived there when I was younger, only for a year though. We move a lot...I was the 'new kid' here last summer."

Teddy makes her way over to us with her two friends, and introduces them as Meredith and Derek. Immediately following that introduction, a boy comes out of the sliding glass door, jumping over the few steps and onto the grass.

"Hey Alex!" Arizona says, giving him a dimpled smile as she leaps into his arms. _What's with all the hugging around here?_

"How's my number one girl?" He asks, keeping his hold on her and lifting her off the ground slightly before giving her a kiss on the cheek. _Boyfriend maybe? Should have known she wasn't into girls. Get ahold of yourself Callie, you've known her all of ten minutes._

She giggles, as she struggles to free herself from his hold on her. When he puts her back down onto the ground, she turns around and gestures for him to follow. He follows behind her, taking the few steps toward the group of us.

"Callie, this is my best friend Alex.." She tells me, gesturing to him, before gesturing back to me. "...Alex, this is Callie. She's new here..."

"It's nice to meet you..." he says, shaking my hand. "...where did you move from?"

"Miami Florida...we moved into the house next door." I reply.

"That _huge_ house next door that wouldn't sell for the longest time?" Meredith asks, pointing in the direction of our new house.

"That would be the one..." I reply.

Addison and Aria finally come back outside, and another round of introductions begins, as Aria meets Derek, and Meredith. Aria will be a senior, and will probably make her own friends. But for now, I can see that she will be spending a lot of time with me this summer, and probably my new friends as well.

As the hours go by, Aria and I are introduced to the rest of the group: Mark, Cristina, Owen, George and Izzie(who stayed for a short while before leaving) Lexie, April, and Jackson. Lexie, the half sister of Meredith is one year younger the rest of the group. Everyone else will be entering their junior year, like me.

While the rest of them get into a backyard soccer game, I head into the house with Addison to help her find some snacks for everyone.

"So...where are your parents?" I ask Addison, as she digs through the fridge.

"No idea. They're pretty much never home. My brother and I are usually left alone...and he left a while ago so it's me and my friends today." she replies.

She closes the fridge with her knee, and drops bags of cheese and deli meat on the kitchen island.

"They don't mind all of your friends being over here...and eating all your food? I ask jokingly, looking at the amount of food she has taken out.

"They never seem to mind...hey would you mind grabbing some bread and buns or whatever out of the bread basket?" She asks, opening and closing random cabinets, pulling out various bags of chips and other snacks.

"Uh...yeah sure..."

"So...where are _your_ parents?" she asks.

"They're really never home much during the day...they work a lot..." I reply. Looking out the kitchen window, I notice that Teddy has excused herself from the soccer game and is now on the trampoline doing flips. "...Teddy really loves that trampoline huh?"

Addison chuckles. "Yeah she does...she's the most energetic of all of us...she's not exactly a tom boy but not exactly a 'girly girl' either...but she's the girl who can out play the boys at any sport...it's kind of funny because they get so pissed off."

Having always been known by all of my friends in Miami as 'the girl who can beat up any of the boys' I laugh at her comment. From the very little I know about her, Teddy and I seem to have a lot in common, other than our love for softball.

"Oh god here they go again..." Addison groans, looking out the window that I have just stepped away from. "...poor Arizona. Gets picked on all the time by the guys, all in good fun though. Meredith too..." she trails off.

"They'd pick on Teddy and Cristina too but those two won't take their crap..." She adds.

When I return to my spot beside her, and look out the window; Meredith is pushed into the pool by Mark and Derek, and Arizona is hanging over Alex's shoulder, kicking and laughing as he tosses her into the pool.

A few minutes later, Meredith and Arizona come through the sliding glass door, soaked from head to toe.

"Having fun?" I ask Arizona teasingly.

"So much fun...they always do this to me..." she replies with a dimpled smile. "...your sister said I could borrow some dry clothes...her and I are about the same size."

"Okay...did you want me to go with you...?" I ask.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be great."

"Did you want some dry clothes too?" I ask Meredith.

"You know I'd let you wear mine even though you'd be a pain about it...but today is laundry day and the maid isn't done yet..." Addison trails off.

Meredith smiles at me. "If you wouldn't mind that would be great...Addison is a lot taller tan both of us, and not exactly the same size...otherwise I'd wear hers...if it wasn't _laundry day_"

"Hurry back!" Addison calls, as we exit their house through the front door.

When we enter my house, both Meredith and Arizona look around in amazement.

"This place is huge!" Meredith exclaims. She runs up the stairs, trying to find her way to Aria's room.

Arizona and I follow behind her. "Aria's room is the second room on the right, from where you are." I tell Meredith.

"By the way this probably seems a little weird to you but this is what we do..." Arizona says. "...we wear each others clothes all the time."

"Oh...no it's not really weird at all...my friends and I used to do that.." I reply.

A few minutes later, Arizona comes out of Aria's room with a pair of short black shorts in one hand and her wet clothes in the other. However, the short black shorts are not the first thing I notice. The first thing I notice is that she has taken her wet clothes off, leaving her in only a bathing suit. Just when I thought she couldn't be more perfect, I'm suddenly staring at her perfectly toned stomach and her skinny, but strong legs.

"Um...Callie?" she asks, snapping me out of my almost drooling state.

"Huh...w...what...? I stutter, causing her to giggle.

"I was wondering if you had a shirt I could wear...or something, Meredith took the last clean tank top."

"Uh...sure...right this way..." I reply, gesturing for her to follow me to my room. "...my clothes might be a little big on you though.."

"I don't mind..." she replies, as we enter my room. The first thing she notices is a jersey from my old summer softball league, hanging on my closet door. The light and comfortable baby blue tank top jersey with my last name and number on the back in white, outlined in black. "...can I wear this?" she asks.

"Sure...if you want...it has my last name on it though..."

"Oh, I don't mind. I really like it...it looks comfortable"

After giving her and Meredith time to finish changing, we head back over to Addison's. Having been thrown in the pool, Arizona had to wash off the rest of her make up. Even without makeup, she is so beautiful and I'm finding it harder and harder to figure out why I'm so attracted to someone that I've only known for four, going on five hours.

While Meredith was still getting changed, Arizona came back into my room when she was done in the bathroom. She had asked if "Callie" was short for something. After having explained to her that no one calls me "Calliope" except for my parents, she insisted that she loved the sound of it and asked if she could call me that. Normally I'd be beyond annoyed at the use of my real name, but it sounds so beautiful coming from her pink lips. In the moments that I was alone with Arizona, I was able to forget about what brought me here in the first place. While I barely know her, just being around her helped brighten my day.

We find Addison and the rest of the group on the porch gathered around a large glass table, under an umbrella, making sandwiches and eating chips, cookies, and anything else that was in the house.

Meredith takes a seat on Derek's lap, and Arizona on Alex's, because there are no more chairs after I take the last one. _Best friends? Freakishly close and very cozy best friends..._

After a very interesting lunch, everyone helps clean up the table and put everything away when everyone head inside to relax for a little while, before we all go swimming. Arizona and I spent the majority of our time stealing glances at one another from across the table, instead of eating, which didn't go un noticed by Alex, Addison or Teddy. When people started finishing and getting up one by one, she took the seat next to me, carrying on random conversation; wanting to 'get to know me' more, while she would occasionally brush her leg up against mine.

"Ugh seriously!..." Cristina groans in annoyance. "...who invited her?"

Meredith walks up and stands next to Cristina, looking out the large front window of the house, to the right of the door.

"This time it was not me!" Teddy defends, from the kitchen as she's looking for something else to eat. I'd ask where someone as skinny as her puts so much food, but with how active and energetic she is, it's pretty self explanatory.

"Don't look at me...just because it's my house doesn't mean I'm the one responsible for _clearly _pissing all of you off" Addison says jokingly, as Meredith gives her a questioning look.

"Okay...so remind me again why we have to put up with her?" Meredith asks.

"She's so...blah" Mark adds, as him and Owen enter the living room.

"I know right...so why do we put up with her?" Cristina asks, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Addison.

"because...Arizona is our friend and we want to support her decisions, even if we don't agree with them." Addison answers her.

"Yeah...even if Emily is a bitch!.." Alex complains. "...I mean, she's hott and all but her attitude is the biggest turn off."

"and she's _really_ annoying!" Cristina adds. "...more annoying than the ramble twins over here" she jokes, gesturing to Lexie and April. Lexie playfully shoves Cristina into Meredith, causing laughter from all.

_Who and what are they talking about?_

"She's really not that bad" April chimes in.

"Shut up, you don't get an opinion" Alex replies, rolling his eyes at her level of attempted optimism.

"She _is_ that bad" Mark says

Wondering what all the talk about Emily is, I head to the window to get a closer look.

A girl with dirty blonde hair, seemingly the same height as Arizona, steps out of a black SUV. _Maybe she is just a friend of Arizona's that they don't like? I don't think Arizona would have a girlfriend...I mean, I'm pretty sure that she's been flirting with me all day._

Arizona, who was still outside appears in the front yard. She runs towards Emily, stopping just in front of her. Still looking outside, I hear another series of comments from everyone.

"Does the back of her shirt say Torres?" Derek asks, as he appears along side Meredith.

"Yeah...she asked me to wear it so I let her" I reply.

Alex breaks into a quick fit of laughter. "You know what _that_ means!" he exclaims, pumping his fists in the air excitedly.

"What does what mean?..." Teddy asks, with a mouth full of food as she enters the living room, wiping crumbs off of her shirt. "...oh...that...yeah..." she adds, smiling and nodding.

Meredith and Cristina give me a strange look before giving each other a high five, both receiving a playful slap in the back of the head from Addison.

"What?" Cristina asks innocently.

Alex wraps an arm around me. "You and I...we're going to get along great!"

"Does anyone want to tell me what you're all talking about?" I ask.

They all take turns looking towards each other and laughing, some whispering things to one another.

"Ughhh" Cristina groans in annoyance.

"Seriously guys give them some privacy..." Addison says. "...I mean even if we don't like her, she is Arizona's..."

"Privacy? They're in freakin broad day light!" Alex snaps.

_Arizona's what?_

"That doesn't mean we all have to stand here watching" Teddy groans, rolling her eyes and walking away.

Shifting my attention back outside, a feeling that I've never felt before suddenly hits me as I'm met with the sight of the two of them, lost in a lingering kiss. _Arizona's...girlfriend..._

_Of course she has a girlfriend, Why wouldn't she? She's gorgeous._

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N 3: Arizona's POV will come soon. There will also be more back round on each character and their family lives as the story goes on, it clearly won't follow too many things in the show (age differences and what not)...and no, this won't be one of those stories where it takes half the story to get Callie and Arizona together, so no worries. Also, like I said...don't worry about my other stories...I won't forget them. There are just times that I feel like working more on one story than another...and I like to have different topics to work with._

_I'll fix typos in this chapter at another time, just wanted to post it and see if it would be something people would read._ _An update of this story as well as my other two...will come at some point this week(hopefully). _

_The jersey thing will explained at some point..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, as I unexpectedly got way more than I thought that I would. The first chapter was sort of a test to see if this was something that I would be able to pull off. One of my other stories is at a sad stage, and the other is a mix of everything...so I wanted to try something a little different. Something fresh and fun. I've always read high school fics- and have wanted to write one myself...and will try my hardest to keep this story something that is worth reading(as I know that HS fics aren't really everyone's thing). I'll be trying to keep SOME characteristics of each character, while also creating a few different ones-to make each character unique and interesting. I'll apologize now for the lack of C/A in this chapter...which was used to set up a few happenings between them. At this point, they're both confused-and their friends give them a boost in the right direction. Little build up of energy, before one of them finally cracks =P_

_3 weeks later..._

**Arizona's POV**

For the last three weeks, there has only been one thing on my mind. From the moment I saw her, Calliope Torres has completely taken over my already very confused, teenaged mind. I've never been one for brown eyes, as I have always fallen for girls with blue or green eyes. But since the moment I looked into her eyes, I knew that I could spend forever looking into them. I have never seen brown eyes quite so big and beautiful. When she looks at me, there's a certain light in her eyes that make me feel something inexplainable. Something so real and pure, that I have never felt before and always thought I was too young to experience.

Aside from the brown eyes, everything else about her drives me absolutely crazy. From her long dark hair, to her perfectly fit, strong body; I am so completely taken by her, and the desire to get to explore _all_ of her, is growing with each passing day. There seems to be an undeniable chemistry between us. Something that never goes un noticed by our friends, who always make it a point to make sure that they're opinions are known.

I don't even 'have' all of her because she isn't mine, but I already can't get enough of her, and my body physically reacts to her whenever we are my hand brushes up against hers when we are walking somewhere, or when my leg brushes up against hers under a table with all of our friends around, when I hug her goodbye and keep my arms around her longer than I should- well, it's all beyond my control. A natural reaction whenever I am with her, that always leaves me always wanting to be around her. It leaves me wanting more, so much more. As time goes by, it gets harder and harder not to kiss her.

The days we have spent together since her arrival, have been some of the best days of my life. The first days of my life in a long time, in which I have truly felt alive. However, those days never happened without constant text messages from Emily, asking who I'm with and what I'm doing. Emily-the only thing standing in my way, because as easy as it's seems to everyone else is actually how complicated it really is. While she hasn't been the 'perfect' girlfriend lately, I don't want to hurt her. Some would say that me being the type of person to never want to hurt someone else can sometimes be a flaw, because by trying to keep everyone else happy, my own happiness often goes forgotten.

Alex climbs the stone wall in the very back of Addison's yard and sits down next to me, dangling his legs over the edge next to mine. The stone wall that a lot of us sit on to think, because for some reason it seems peaceful to us. It's far enough away from the house that you can't always hear everyone else, and it gives a view of the neighborhoods down below, at the bottom of the large hill on the other side of her yard. The neighborhood that Teddy, Cristina and Meredith live in.

The side of the wall that is inside the yard, was turned into a 'rock climbing' area for Addison and her friends, so it's easy to climb up. The top of it leaves enough walking space to walk behind someone who is facing the direction we are currently facing.

"I'll just get right to the point..." Alex says, pausing momentarily as he looks to the houses below us- off in the distance. "...when are you going to tell Torres how you feel?"

"When are you going to tell Izzie how _you_ feel?" I ask.

"We're not talking about me right now..." he chuckles. "...look, I see the way she looks at you...the way you look at her. I mean, it's pretty obvious to all of us that you two are into each other. It's not hard to tell...with all the...almost hand holding...and awkward leg rubs...or the ever so famous...'I'm just going to put my hand on your thigh while I reach across the table'..."

My friendship with Alex gives both of us something. I tend to bring out the sensitive side of him-the side of him that shows when we have our talks, and he brings out a tougher side of me. He is constantly helping me 'grow a backbone' in certain situations, while I remind him to be more sensitive then he normally is- in certain situations that he's in. We tend to balance each other out perfectly.

"I'm so confused" I admit, sadly.

"You like her, she likes you..._clearly_..there's definitely chemistry there... What's so confusing?" he asks, like the answer to his question is the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm in a relationship with..."

"The devil?" he jokes.

I am well aware of everyone's opinions of Emily, and I have been thankful that they have supported my decision up until now. When I first started dating her, everything was perfect. As good as a teenage relationship could be. Lately, it seems that all she does is yell at me and try to control my every move. She had also been talking about getting intimate, which I have yet to do, with anyone. Her patience seems to be wearing thin, and I don't know what to do anymore. She's been pushing me to do something I am not ready to do, and instead of making me change my decision, she has forced me right into the comforting arms of Calliope. Two nights ago, after a fight with Emily, Callie was there to comfort me. I slept in her arms, and it was the most comfortable and cared for that I've ever felt.

"I'm sorry..." he says. "...it's just...you deserve so much better. Torres, as bad ass and tough as she is with everyone else...turns into a big pile of love when you're around. You two are perfect for each other and the only one's that won't admit it are the two of you. You're driving us all crazy."

"Did you really just say 'big pile of love'?" I chuckle.

"I did...didn't I.." he sighs, shaking his head in disgust. "...if you tell anyone we're having this conversation...I'll kick your ass Robbins."

"Like the rest of our heart to hearts...I'll keep this one on the down low"

He nods. "Alright then, as long as we're on the same page here."

"So...Callie met Kayla last week.." I sigh in frustration. Another obstacle between my being with her is Kayla, who clearly has a thing for her already.

"Kayla Miller?..." he asks, making his best 'disgusted' face.

"Yeah..."

Both sighing heavily, we enter a comfortable silence as we stare off into space. My thoughts immediately drifting back to Callie, and how I would love nothing more than to spend another night in her arms. Many more nights, for that matter. She never forced me to talk about my argument with Emily, and never hesitated to comfort me. She did the only thing she could, something Emily has never done. She held me and let me cry out my frustrations. I fell asleep in her arms, and woke up the next morning, feeling so much better. She had, had Aria cover for her, telling her parents that she wasn't home. We were in the basement, which has been turned into an area for Callie and Aria, complete with furniture, a big screen TV and lots of gaming systems. There is a bathroom in the basement, so neither of us had to go anywhere.

"So...I...slept in her arms.." I blurt out, breaking the silence. "...the night before last...I..needed a friend so I went to Callie's...and I fell asleep in her arms."

"Okay, girls do weird things with their friends..." he jokes. "...people who are 'just friends' don't really sleep that close to each other."

"Not true.." I chuckle. "...the last girls night we had, Meredith woke up using Cristina as a pillow...and Teddy woke up with one leg draped over Callie, who was sleeping so close to Addison that she woke up complaining about Callie breathing on her...and Lexie and April fell asleep squished together on a lawn chair once..."

He shakes his head. "You chicks are just weird!"

"It was...just different..." I sigh, looking at him with pleading eyes, willing him to understand me like he always has. "...it felt..."

"Right?"

"Yeah, it felt..._so_ right. It was...amazing..." I trail off, pausing as a big smile creeps up on me. "...I felt something that I've never felt before, with anyone...especially Emily."

When he starts laughing, I raise a brow in confusion, a frown appearing on my face.

"It's just..." he laughs. "...serves her right, for being a bitch...sends her girl right into someone else's arms...ah this is good."

As he laughs at the expense of my current girlfriend, I playfully slap his arm, eventually laughing with him, because of the way is laughing.

"Could you pretend for five seconds that you're not enjoying this!"

Once the laughter has died down, he turns to look at me with a look that tells me he's about to lecture me.

"I know that I've given you a hard time lately, when it comes to Emily. There was a time when I could just not say anything, because I wanted to respect your decisions in life..but now, because I care about you...I'm telling you...that you deserve so much better than Emily. You're smart, and funny, and beautiful...everyone around here loves you and can see how special you are. The only one who really can't is Emily. You're nothing but a trophy to her, and she doesn't deserve you."

"Well, listen to you...getting all mushy on me" I tease.

"Shut up...just think about what I said" he replies, winking at me.

"So, about you and Izzie..."

_Meanwhile..._

**Callie's POV**

Over the last three weeks, life has become pretty routine. My morning is spent doing the few chores that are usually left for me, before eating breakfast and heading out the door once my parents leave. The earlier part of my days are usually spent with Teddy, down at the skate park, or the ball field. The evenings are spent with friends, once we all eat dinner with our families, although some of us would rather be anywhere but.

Teddy's home life has been anything but pleasant these days, with her parents fighting constantly. The youngest of four children, with three older brothers, it is no wonder why Teddy is the way that she is. She's a lot like me, but for different reasons. She's tough, hard core and 'bad ass' on the outside, but beyond all that is a softer side that is rarely ever shown. She's tough, because she has to be. She often climbs out of her first floor bedroom window, and rides her bike down to Meredith's house, three houses over-who climbs out her bedroom window, also on the first floor of their house. Both of them, usually ending up at either my house or Addison's house. While Teddy has a hectic life, she lives every day like it's her last and is the life of the party most days.

Meredith's home life is equally unpleasant, when her mother is not at the hospital. When she's home, Meredith's presence is clearly a 'burden' to her at times. She spends most of her time either at my house, or Derek's house-where Mark also spends most of his time. Alex all but lives at Arizona's house, and has been her shoulder to lean on, since her older brother joined the Army. They give each other a sense of stability that they wouldn't find elsewhere. They bring out qualities in one another, and push each other to stay strong through their 'growing pains'.

A group of teens, going through the every day aches and pains of growing up, only having each other at the end of each day. Having been quickly accepted into this new group of friends, I am no longer known as 'the new kid'. I've adapted quite well to life around here. Outside of the fact that I don't have the one thing I want, the one thing I _need_, I couldn't be happier. Back in Miami, my parents would have made a big deal about the every day chaos of having friends in and out, but at this point it's safe to say that they are more open minded about certain things, because I have friends ere and am happier about the move.

Teddy lays on my bed beside me, bouncing a stress ball off the ceiling and catching it, having slept here last night. Cristina and Meredith, who also stayed here last night, are on the other side of my room, kneeling in front of the window that overlooks Addison's back yard.

"Are you using binoculars?" Teddy asks.

"Well...it's not my fault Addison and Callie have back yards the length of football fields! I can see there's people on the wall but can't tell who is who without these." Cristina defends, handing them to Meredith.

Meredith looks through them, squinting slightly. "That looks like Arizona, and Alex...yeah, definitely Arizona...she's wearing the jersey...again..."

"for like the third time this week" Cristina mumbles

"What's with all the jersey talk?" I ask. After three weeks of weird comments and group jokes, I have yet to understand what any of this means. "...I thought you guys all wear each others clothes any way..."

"Oh, we do.." Meredith replies, with a goofy grin. "...I'm actually wearing...I think I'm wearing..."

"That's my shirt!" Teddy points out.

"Okay, so what's with Arizona and the jersey?" I ask.

"Arizona's that girlfriend that does ridiculously cute things...like wear game jerseys..." Teddy informs me. "...have you asked for it back?"

"No. I haven't asked for it back, because she keeps wearing it...and she's not my girlfriend so..."

"But...you want her to be" Cristina points out, before the room falls silent.

"Seriously...she's so into you it's..." Teddy says, breaking the silence. "...you two really need to get over whatever is holding you back, and tell each other how you feel."

Meredith turns her head around. "Are you going to tell her how you feel or what?"

"I...I don't know..." I reply.

"Oh please do..." Cristina pleads dramatically. She turns around, giving me a demanding glare. "...put us _all_ out of our misery."

"What could you guys possibly have to complain about?..." Teddy chuckles. "...Arizona's the one whose with her."

"Incase you forgot...she stuffed me into a locker last year" Meredith corrects.

"True story" Cristina groans.

"Oh! remember the time that she put hair dye in Derek's hair gel...thank god it wasn't permanent" Meredith adds.

"Ugh, she's awful. Blondie can do so much better than her..." comes Cristina's response. "...and if any of you tell her this I'll...I don't know...but seriously, I for one would like to see her with someone who treats her right. She's going to get hurt."

"Emily doesn't deserve her.." Teddy trails off, shaking her head sadly. The room falls silent when the three of them notice my pained facial expression. "You okay kid?" Teddy asks.

Meredith senses Teddy's need for one of our talks, the talks that her and I have when no one else is around.

She nudges Cristina's shoulder "Why don't we um...head over there and see who's coming over here tonight after the fire works."

"I love your parents for being gone this weekend...and your sister, for not telling them that half the town is coming over" Cristina exaggerates, as her and Meredith exit the bedroom.

"She's the one who invited half of them!" I shout, hoping they heard me before heading downstairs.

Teddy sits up, putting a pillow behind her and leaning against the head board. "Alright...spill...I'll sit here with you as long as it takes."

"She slept over here two nights ago..." I admit, receiving a goofy grin and a nod in response. "...she...had an argument with Emily and...ended up here. She was so upset and I didn't know what to do...we were in the basement watching a movie and I had my arm around her, trying to comfort her...she fell asleep so I laid her down and when I tried to move away, she grabbed my hand. I was going to let her sleep there and give her space...you know."

"and...?" she asks, waving her hands.

The room falls silent once again, as she types a text message. The few minutes following the text, she stares at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I held her, while we slept...and when...I woke up the next morning, I didn't want to let go. I would have stayed there all day, but...Emily called her...so I let her go..and there's something else"

Teddy cringes, waiting for me to tell her something that she probably already knows.

"Kayla kissed me..." I add, sighing heavily. "...and I froze...all I thought about was Arizona, but I didn't stop it..."

Teddy covers her eyes with one hand, shaking her head. "You're killin me Torres!"

"You're killing all of us" Addison says somewhat dramatically, from the other side of the door. She enters the bedroom and pushes the door shut. Teddy scoots over, allowing Addison to sit on the bed with us.

"Did you kiss her yet?" Addison asks, making a weird face.

Teddy playfully shoves her, almost pushing her off the bed. "Way to be Addison, way...to...be.."

Addison raises her hands in defense. "I'm just asking a question...as a friend who cares"

"You know what you're problem is..." Teddy chuckles. "...you spend too much time with Yang. I mean, you have always been a little straight forward, but lately...way more than usual."

"So you didn't kiss her yet?" Addison asks, ignoring Teddy.

I shake my head. "I'm...not...I don't want to be that girl. The one who just swoops in and steals someone else's girlfriend."

"You had her the minute she saw you..." Teddy points out. "...that girl is crazy about you..."

"and you're crazy about her" Addison interrupts Teddy, giving me one of her know it all grins.

George enters the bedroom, after knocking softly three times. "Your sister let me in..." he says, making his way to the bed. The three of us move our legs up, and he sits on the edge of the bed.

Addison and Teddy communicate silently through a few strange looks and eye brow raises, before exiting the bedroom, clearly up to something.

"Are you okay Callie?..." George asks. "...I know you've only been here for a few weeks and we haven't known each other...forever...but you can talk to me."

George is the most sensitive guy in the group. The one you can count on, when you need a friend to talk to. I don't know why, but I find it easy to trust him even though I haven't known him very long.

**Arizona's POV**

Mark suddenly appears, sitting down on the right side of me. "What are you guys doing up here?"

"Robbins is longing for Torres' touch.." Alex teases. "...and me..I'm just...here."

"You haven't told her yet?" Mark gasps in shock. When I shake my head 'no' sadly, his facial expression softens. "...Robbins...you two are perfect for each other...and Torres...well she's a keeper. I mean..she's the girl who clearly has a thing for you, and watches someone who doesn't deserve you...hug and kiss you every day...and then, puts aside her own feelings to comfort you.."

"How do you know about that?" I ask.

"Addison.." he replies.

"How did Addison know before I did?" Alex asks.

"How did Addison know at all?" I ask, in shock.

"Teddy just sent her a text..." Mark replies. "...she just went over there to talk to Torres"

I roll my eyes, shaking my head "We all know each other way to well.."

"There are no secrets here" Mark says

Meredith suddenly appears at the top of the stone wall, tapping Mark with her foot. He takes the hint and scoots over, allowing her to sit next to me.

Meredith tilts her head to the side and slightly down, trying to read my facial expression.

"You uh...okay?" She asks.

"Party at Torres' tonight!...after the fire works..." Mark exclaims with a devilish grin, reading a text message on his phone. "...oof!" he adds, rubbing his arm when Meredith elbows him.

"You should talk to her tonight..." Meredith says. "...it will be good, for both of you...if you just talk to each other about it, you will feel so much better"

"What am I supposed to say?..." I ask, turning to Meredith. "...I mean...I don't want to keep her waiting around for me...but I need to talk to Emily too...and I hate the fact that no matter what I do...someone gets hurt..."

"So tell her that.." Mark speaks up.

"You don't want to let a little fear get in the way of being happy..." Alex says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "...you have to get out there and take risks."

Mark nods in agreement. "Life's too short..."

Meredith rolls her eyes. "Oh, here we go..."

"Words of wisdom from the problem child" I tease

"I'm the problem child?..." Mark asks, sounding insulted. "...how about the time Teddy dented Lexie's garage door with a skateboard!...after it had been fixed because Derek dented it with a basketball..."

"Or the time Robbins broke the light in Addison's front yard with a soccer ball" Alex chuckles.

"At least I didn't back my car into April's brand new one"

"In his defense..." Meredith trails off. "...okay, I give up..."

"Thanks Mer...thanks for the support!" Alex jokes.

The four of us enter a fit of laughter, teasing each other about the time's we have gotten into trouble together, or on our own. They include Callie in these jokes, because she has fit in so well since she has moved here. To all of us, it's like she's been here all along. Teddy in particular, loves having her around; because she has someone who is a lot like her, someone who shares the same interests and can be just as active as she is. Callie keeps up with her, and most of all, understands her.

If nothing else, they can always make me laugh; which is what I need right now, or at least what I think I need.

What I _really_ need, is _her_.

"So...I think I'll talk to both of them tonight..."

_To Be Continued..._

_I've already started the next chapter...don't know when it will be posted, but it will take place a few hours after this one...there **will** be C/A interaction in it. This chapter is just to show their personal fears-what's holding them back._


	3. Chapter 3

_three hours later..._

**Callie's POV**

After my talk with George**,** in which I was able to get a better understanding of everything that is going on; I spent the majority of my afternoon, receiving unwanted attention from Kayla. Teddy and Addison interrupted our conversation, so that they could drag me outside to swim with everyone else. I spent the time trying to nicely reject Kayla's attention, but she wouldn't budge. I wanted to spend time with Arizona, and every time we got close, Kayla was always there to distract me. I'll never forget the hurt look on Arizona's face, or the fact that she is so clearly jelous; and also scared, that I would end up with someone else, before her and I ever got the chance to really be something other than friends.

She would help me heal from a love lost, and I would help her heal from a love that never was. A relationship that has put so much emotional strain on her, that she's afraid to trust people. She's afraid to 'give' all of herself to Emily, because she doesn't trust her anymore. With how much pressure that Emily has put on her, it's obvious that there's only one thing she wants from her, before she throws her awaylike she is nothing.

It's not that I don't like Kayla, because I do; and when softball season comes around, she will be my pitcher. She's been a good friend to me since I've been here, but she's not the one I want. She's not the one I _need_. All I want is a chance with Arizona, a chance to be the one to show her that not every girl is like Emily. I want to be the one to hold her and kiss her, instead of having to watch someone else do all these things. Someone that does _not_ deserve her. Emily is far from being 'the perfect girlfriend' and I don't want the small part of Arizona that's not afraid to get hurt. I want _all_ of her, so I can be the one to put her back together.

In the three weeks that I have known her, Arizona has invaded my every thought. When I close my eyes, all I see is her sparkling blue ones; her adorable dimples, her gorgeous blonde hair that always smells _so_ good. I've wanted so much to tell her how beautiful she is, how simply amazing she is, because she needs to hear all of these things from someone who means them. All of our parents always say that we're too young to know what love is, claiming that just because they were young once too and know what it's like; that it's not possible to really truly love someone, but I've never listened. Especially not now, because Arizona is easily someone that I could one day love.

With all of my friends in my house, I've come up to my bedroom to get a few minutes alone. However, that alone time doesn't last long.

Aria enters the bedroom cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" I reply quietly, wondering if she even heard me.

She closes the door behind her, and makes her way over to the bed and sits next to me. Without looking up from the floor, I can see the teasing grin on her face, out of the corner of my eye.

"All of LA can hear you thinking..." she teases, followed by a few second pause. "...what's on your mind?"

"Where is everyone else?" I ask, avoiding yet another conversation about what is or isn't happening between Arizona and I.

She sighs heavily, laughing a little at the same time. "They're...everywhere. Last I checked... the guys were in the back yard playing football...the girls were all over really...Meredith and Addison were doing hand stands against the side of the house again..April, Lexie and Cristina were in the basement...oh, and Teddy hasn't come back yet."

"She hasn't come back yet? she left like two hours ago and said she..." I trail off, pausing at the sudden realization of what could be going on.

With Teddy's recent home life, her and her brothers being dragged into their parents arguments and forced to choose sides; she never wants to be home, and only goes home to grab new clothes every once in a while. If she had to stay in, she would have called. Since she hasn't, there's only a few places she could be.

April and Lexie come stumbling through the bedroom door in a fit of laughter, coming to a halt when they notice my facial expression.

"What's going on...is...is everything okay?" Lexie asks. "...I had something to ask you but I can come back later.."

"What's up Lex?" Aria asks.

April gestures between her and Lexie. "We were wondering if we could sleep here tonight..."

"Everyone can stay, just make sure you call home...I don't want any angry parents ringing my doorbell..." I reply, bringing myself into a standing position. Heading over to my closet, I grab a light hooded sweatshirt, before grabbing my car keys off the nightstand. "...I have to go um...take care of something. I shouldn't be too long. You can all stay here with Aria, and call me if you need anything."

"Cal, what's going on?" Aria asks.

"Nothing, I'll be back soon" I call over my shoulder, as I brush past Lexie and April, exiting my bedroom.

With that, I give no further explanation before I'm down the stairs and out the front door; taking the _very _short drive to the only place that I know Teddy would be, since she isn't answering her phone. Sure enough, as soon as I park down by the beach, I can see her off in the distance, sitting at the edge of 'the rocks'. After crossing through the sand, I step up onto the rocky/sandy path, and walk all the way to the end.

"I thought I'd find you down here..." I say, taking a seat next to her on the edge of a big rock. "...are you okay?"

Turning away momentarily, she wipes the lone tear that has escaped. "Yeah...I'm...fine.." she replies, before turning to look at me. Knowing that I won't give in, and that she can tell me anything, she decides to cave. "...you know...I went home just to grab clothes and instead, I found out my parents are getting a divorce. My dad tried to talk to me, but I left...and then my mom called my cell phone to tell me not to come home until I 'change my attitude'...like it's my fault I'm sick of having to constantly pick sides in arguments between my parents."

"I'm so sorry Teddy"

Without hesitation, I place a hand on her upper back for comfort.

"You know..." she sighs, shaking her head slightly as she looks at the sun setting over the water. "...I think I'll be okay, because...it's not fun listening to them fight all the time. What sucks more is that I screwed up with Henry...Arizona won't even talk to me after our argument earlier..."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I ask.

"Yeah...just wanted to take a few minutes away from the chaos.." she chuckles, followed by complete silence.

"You did not screw up with Henry...you just need to talk to him, and stop pushing him away...and with Arizona...you two have been friends long enough now that I'm sure she knows that you are the way you are, when it comes to Emily...because you care about her enough to want what's best for her. She doesn't seem like the type of person to hold a grudge."

"I take it this is one of those 'it sucks being a kid' talks" Jackson says, as he sits down on the left side of me.

"Pretty much..." Teddy chuckles.

"I'm giving Lexie space..." Jackson sighs.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm thinking of giving Arizona space..."

"No you're not..." he chuckles. "...you're going to get over yourself and get your girl...and you..." he points to Teddy. "...you're going to put away the basket ball shorts for a night and let Izzie and Aria pick out something for you to wear...Henry will be at the fireworks tonight."

"Where is Arizona?..." Teddy asks. "...and no I'm not letting those two dress me up again"

"She went to talk to Emily.." I reply, followed by a short pause. "...then she was going to go home to change for tonight and talk to her parents so she could stay over with everyone else."

Following a series of rushed footsteps, Meredith stops short behind us. "Do any of you people answer cell phones anymore?...we have a slight situation at the house..."

Following an eye roll, I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Please tell me none of you broke anything...or spilt anything on the carpets...my parents will ground me for the rest of my life."

"It's not that..." she blurts out. "...Arizona just showed up...she's really upset and won't talk to any of us...she wants _you_, Callie...Addison tried, Alex tried...even George tried...none of Mark's jokes are working...Derek couldn't even make her laugh...we're out of ideas."

Sharing a knowing look with both Teddy and Jackson, the four of us waste no time in getting into my car(after all three of them had walked here) and taking the two minute drive home. Leaving the front door open on my way in into the house, I quickly make my way upstairs, skipping every other step.

"Well, it's about time Torres" Cristina groans, as I pass her on the stairs.

I quickly open the bedroom door, revealing, Izzie, Mark, Derek, Alex and Addison sitting on my bed with Arizona.

Frozen in place, at the sight of Addison comforting Arizona, I barely hear everything that's going on around me.

"Oh good you're here..." Izzie says, making her way over to Teddy, whose standing behind me. "..let's pick out something for you to wear!"

"oh come on!...don't do this to me..." Teddy whines, as Aria and Izzie push her down the hall. "...this is cruel punishment...it's summer...I'm supposed to be comfortable!" she adds.

"You know what...what's the point of even keeping the door closed if half of us are in here?" Derek asks.

Meredith appears behind me, giving me a slight shove. "What are you waiting for?"

"Okay, everyone out...go downstairs or outside..." I demand. "...Addison is she okay?" I ask, approaching the bed.

She shakes her head and shrugs slightly, getting up and allowing me to sit down next to Arizona. No more words are spoken, as she exits the bedroom, leaving the two of us alone.

Arizona stares at the floor, sniffling a few times as she tries to stop crying.

"Arizona, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"She's been cheating on me"

Those five words she has spoken, have broken my heart; not for myself, but for her. My heart is broken for her, and it hurts so much to see her like this.

**Arizona's POV**

I've spent so much time trying to figure out a way to handle everything, without anyone getting hurt; and in the end, I'm the one whose hurt. What hurts more than the fact that I just caught Emily cheating on me, is the fact that it's been happening. What also hurts is that Emily would think so little of me that she would openly admit that it's been happening, and then tell me she wants to work things out, because she loves me. She never told me she loved me at all, and picked the worst time to say it, and expects me to forgive her just like that.

Needless to say, this is not at all how I wanted tonight to go. In the five minutes that I got to talk to Calliope earlier, we told each other how we felt; and that once I talked to Emily, we would figure out together, where we wanted to go from there. I never expected this to happen, and wasn't prepared for the fear that comes with being betrayed so badly by someone who was supposed to care about you. The fear that holds you back, from being with anyone; because you figure that if you are alone, no one can hurt you.

"I'm _so_ sorry..." she replies. She scoots closer, opening her arms. "...come here"

When I fall into her open arms, she gives me a few minutes to cry it out. "I feel so stupid..."

"Shhh. You are _not_ stupid.." she assures me, rubbing my back for comfort. "...she's the one who is stupid, because she had someone so..._amazing_...and she never realized just how lucky she was."

"I just feel like I should have seen it coming, you know? everyone always told me that I deserved better, and I didn't listen...Teddy and I even had an argument about it today...I have feelings for you, and want to be with you, but I am so afraid of being hurt and if I listened to begin with...none of this would have happened."

"Hey..." she whispers. When she releases me from her hold, my teary blue eyes meet adoring brown ones. "...I don't want you to feel like you have to rush into anything, okay? I'll wait as long as you need...because you are definitely worth the wait...and I can promise you...I would _never_ hurt you."

"I'm just afraid that someone else will give you what I can't..."

"Arizona, listen to me...please.." she pleads, taking both of my hands in hers. "...I don't want anyone else...I want to be with you, and I will do whatever you need...wait as long as you want me to...because I want _you_...I want there to be an 'us'...more than anything. I've wanted all of that since the moment I saw you...all I've been able to think about is how amazing you are, how beautiful you are..."

"I'm sure I look really great right now..." I chuckle, through a few tears.

She lets go of one of my hands, and gently wipes the remaining tears away "You're beautiful"

Without either of us realizing it, our lips have ended up just inches apart. All I've wanted to do since the moment I saw her, is kiss her and I couldn't stop myself if I tried. Our lips barely touch, when the bedroom door whips open, causing is both to spring apart.

"Do any of you people _ever_ knock on doors?" Callie groans.

On her way by, Addison gives Teddy a friendly shove into the bedroom. "What are you waiting for? Say you're sorry.."

"I'm sorry..." Teddy sighs, sitting on the other side of me. "...Arizona...I'm..."

"I'm sorry too Teddy..." I interrupt. "...I'm really sorry..."

Teddy wraps her arms around me. "I love you kid...I don't want to fight..."

"Hey, Torres...where's the..." Mark calls from the hall way. "...never mind I got it!"

Izzie skips into the room excitedly. "Teddy stop trying to get out of this, it's time to do your hair."

"There is nothing wrong with my hair!" Teddy whines.

As Izzie is dragging a very annoyed Teddy out of the room, Teddy gets a quick glance out my bedroom window and into Addison's bedroom directly across. "Addison, your moms in your room again!"

"Ugh what the heck!..." Addison groans, making her way around the corner and down the stairs. "...I don't know what she thinks she's going to find in there...I'll be right back!"

As Callie is shutting the door, Cristina dances by with her IPod on, causing us both to laugh. Callie immediately returns to her spot beside me on the bed, placing a hand on my back for comfort.

"I think I'm just going to go home...this is supposed to be a fun night for everyone and I don't want to ruin it by crying all night.." I say, breaking the silence. _If I spend more time around her, I'm not going to be able to stop myself from kissing her._

When I go to stand up, she gently grabs my hand, pulling me back onto the bed. "Please stay..." she pleads, knowing that I can't say no to her. "...I have an idea...what do you say, we take a break from the zoo and you let me take you someplace special...we can still see the fireworks from there, but it will just be you and I. How does that sound?"

For the first time all day, I am able to smile. "That sounds perfect"

She smiles back. "Do you have any idea how adorable you are?"

Looking into her eyes, all I see is love and adoration. She's looking at me in a way that no one has ever looked at me before. Before I get a chance to kiss her, Lexie comes charging through the bedroom door.

"Really little Grey!..." Callie shouts. "...you people have the WORST timing in the world.."

"I'm...s...sorry...c...crap I'm...sorry..." Lexie stutters, making her way over to Callie's closet. "...I just needed to borrow a sweatshirt...everyone is almost ready to leave. Are you guys coming?"

"You guys go ahead..." Callie replies. "...we will meet everyone here later"

"That alone time is sounding really great right about now..." I chuckle. "...I should go home and change though...I don't have pants or a sweatshirt."

"I'll give you something...we can go for comfort tonight, no need to dress up...my clothes might be a little big on you but..."

"I _love_ wearing your clothes"

Tonight is a yearly event in our town in which there is a fair and fireworks. Last year when I was new here, I went with everyone else. This year, things are different. After giving me some comfortable sweatpants, and one of her softball sweat shirts; she made me dinner, because we decided to get there only in time for the fireworks. There's something about just being around her, that has my stomach doing flip flops, in a good way of course. When she laughs, when she smiles; or when she tells me how beautiful I am, the amount of joy that comes with it, is indescribable.

I want so badly to be with her, to be _her_ girlfriend. I want to be the one she holds and kisses, the one who sleeps in her arms, but my emotions are all over the place. I don't want to jump into a relationship that would leave me hurt, but at the same time, I don't want someone else to see her the way that I do, and take away my chance with her.

After driving down a small dirt road, she parks the car at the bottom of a somewhat large hill.

"Are we even supposed to be here?" I ask.

I've never been one to break the rules, because I'm not usually so daring. One thing my friendship with Calliope has given me, is that the adventurous side of me seems to come out when I am around her. She brings out a tougher side of me, while I bring out a more sensitive side of her.

After she turns the car off, she gets out, coming around to my side of the car to open the door for me.

"It's fine...people come up here all the time..." she assures me. "...do you trust me?" she asks, holding out her hand.

I give her my hand, allowing her to help me down out of the large SUV. She grabs two blankets out of the back seat before locking the car, and uses a small flashlight so we can see where we are going. When we finally get to the top of the hill, I take a few minutes to catch my breath and observe my surroundings. When we first started our walk up the hill, I had myself convinced that we were in the middle of no where.

The view from the top is absolutely amazing. It over looks the park where the fair is held, and you can see all of the lights down below.

"It's really beautiful up here...isn't it?" she asks.

"and quiet" I chuckle, referring to the constant chaos of how close our group of friends is.

"I know right.." she sighs. "...I love them all but I wanted some time alone with you, and I thought this would be nice...do you like it up here?" she asks, as she lays down the blanket.

"I love it up here...it's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" she replies, making her way over to me.

"Okay, you really need to stop saying things like that..."

"How come?" she teases, knowing full well what I mean.

"because all I've wanted to do since the moment I saw you, is kiss you and..." I trail off, pausing when she rests her hands on my hips. "...I won't...be able...to...stop...myself..."

As my words come to a halt, our faces have drifted closer together, without either of us realizing it. The moment we have both been waiting for has come. Our lips connect for the first time, in a slow and lingering kiss.

She pulls away at the sound of footsteps through the dry grass.

"Did I just witness the first kiss?"

"Addison! what the hell!" Callie whines.

"I'm sorry I was driving behind you because I left way after everyone else... and I saw you guys come up here...any way, I'll leave you two alone now.." she trails off, making her way back down the hill.

"Addison...your mouth..." Callie calls

Addison stops, and turns around "What about it?"

"Keep it shut" Callie replies.

"Aww come on...this is good news and..."

"Addison!" I warn.

She raises her hands defensively "Alright, alright...I'm going...and I'll keep quiet...goodbye love birds!..." she teases. "...oof...watch where you're going Mark...do _not_ go up there!..."

Callie uses the flashlight to make sure they are out of sight. When they are finally gone, Calliope and I share a laugh at how ridiculous things get when our friends are around, before settling down on the blanket side my side, using the other one to cover us.

A light breeze blows past us, causing me to shiver slightly. It's not really all that cold, but I've always gotten cold easily.

"Are you cold?..." she asks. She grabs my arm, gently guiding me to sit in front of her, using her body heat to warm me up. She takes the extra blanket in both of her hands, wrapping her arms around me and bringing them to rest on my stomach. "...is that better?"

"Much better..." I sigh in contentment. "...this is my favorite place in the world." _oops, didn't really mean to say that. Way to be Robbins...way to be bold._

"The hill?" she asks.

"No...in your arms"

She rests her chin on my shoulder, hugging me a little tighter. "You can stay here for as long as you'd like"

"Oh for crying out loud!..." she complains, pulling her ringing cell phone out of her pocket. "...hello?...yeah...no, but we're a lot closer than you think...how's everyone doing?...okay, thank you...we'll see you later."

"Who was that?..." I ask. "...they're not mad are they?"

"That was Teddy...she's off with Henry, Mark, Addison, Owen and Derek are getting food and everyone else is dancing...except for Karev...whose off with some girl...and yeah, that's what everyone's up to...and no, they're not mad."

Once the fire works start, no words are spoken; as we watch with amazement, and enjoy the comfort of one another's warm embrace. Here in her arms, is where I belong. It's where I should have been all along, because it's the place in the world that I feel the most cared for and adored.

"Calliope?..." I ask, breaking the silence that has fallen around us before the 'finale'.

"Yeah?"

"Please...don't hurt me"

"I could _never_ hurt you..." she assures me, placing a soft kiss on my neck. "...I don't want you to feel pressured into making any decisions right now, but...I would like to take you out on a date, and then I would like to show you something that I've never showed anyone...something that only my family knows, exists. We can take things slow...I just want to take you out, and spend some time alone with you...time that we could use to talk about everything. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect" I sigh in contentment.

When the finale begins and the entire sky is lit up, I slightly stir in her arms, turning around and leaning back. When our eyes meet under the bright sky, I can read her every thought; as her brown eyes shine for me, in a way they've never shined for anyone . Almost as if our souls are connecting as one, and our hearts are telling us both, that we belong together.

Neither of us waste any time, as our lips connect once more. The feeling of her soft lips on mine, is unlike anything I've ever felt. I bring one of my hands out from underneath the blanket, and cup her face. When I make a move to deepen the kiss, she responds as we both moan into the kiss.

At this moment, I feel alive again. Almost as if she is breathing life back into me.

Gently pushing her onto her back, I rest my elbows on either side of her to support most of my weight. Time stands still, as we get caught up in yet another moment. As the sky lights up above us, she mouths a simple 'you're so beautiful', while she brings her hands up and brushes my hair out of my face. Losing all self control, I crash our lips together once more, in a passionate kiss.

Without tearing our lips apart, she gently rolls us over so that she's on top of me, holding me in her strong arms as the kiss grows deeper and our tongues dwell for dominance.

For another moment in time, the world around us fades away, along with my fears. Nothing in the world matters. Not the fact that I just had my heart broken, none of the every day struggles of being a teenager; all that matters, is her and I.

The question I ask myself now, is no longer 'will I get hurt again?'. It is more along the lines of:

Could this be the start of something beautiful?

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you so much everyone for your reviews...I don't know when I'll be able to update this one next but it will be their first official 'date' and all that good stuff. If things go according to plan...an update for this story will come after I update "Until I Was Loved By You" and with how much I'm able to write lately, hopefully it will be soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: A longer chapter than the first three, which is why it took longer to write-that, and I worked on another story. Their first official "date" is here, along with some fun and cute times after. _

_Two Weeks Later..._

**Callie's POV**

The last two weeks have carried on, much like my first few weeks here. I spend the majority of my time with Teddy, when Arizona isn't around. From the moment my lips met hers for the first time, I haven't been able to get enough of her kisses. On our days spent together while our friends are around, we constantly sneak away from everyone else to steal a few kisses. I never knew that I could have such a strong attraction to someone, as well as a physical need to be around them all the time. Every time I hug her or hold her hand, I find it nearly impossible to let go. The more time that I spend with her, the harder I fall for her.

My only fear is that she isn't going to be ready for a relationship, because she is so afraid of being hurt again. I've done _everything_ that I can to show her that she is the one that I want. She's the only one I want, and I long for the day that I can officially call her mine. While she has enjoyed every second we spend together as much as I have, she is still heartbroken. I've held her when she has cried, and shed a few tears myself; because she is already _so_ precious to me, and I can't imagine anyone treating her the way that Emily did.

She's spent the last week at soccer camp with Meredith and Lexie, and I've missed her so much. I can't wait for the moment that I'll get to kiss her and hold her again. Tonight is our first official date, and we have decided on casual and fun; neither of us wanting to worry about everything being perfect, and just wanting to spend time together. I've thought up a date that includes her favorite things.

A knock at my bedroom door, brings me out of my thoughts. Sitting up and sighing heavily, I make my way to the locked door, turning the door knob to unlock it. As I'm heading back to sit on my bed, Aria enters.

"Alex is here for you..." she informs me. "...I told him you were up here but he said he would wait out front, he wanted to talk to you."

"Did he say what he wanted to talk to me about?"

She shakes her head. "Nope...he just said he would wait. You're taking Arizona out tonight right?" she asks excitedly.

"Yes..."

"So...are you two together?" she interrupts. I shake my head no. "...you're making out and holding hands all the time...oh and your both clearly crazy about each other...but your not together?"

"It's complicated...but we're going out tonight and we decided on casual and fun...since we never really get much time together without everyone else around...which reminds me, I need a favor..."

"Really? because I need one from you too..." she giggles. "...I was wondering if I could use your car tonight, and I'd let you take mine...because there's more room in yours and I'm driving everyone."

"That depends..." I joke. "...I'm taking her out to dinner and one other place but I wanted some time alone with her...I wanted to show her the boat..."

"and you want me to go there before you get there, and set up so you can watch the sunset?..." she interrupts. "...here's what we can do...since I'm not leaving until way after you, that should leave you enough time for dinner and whatever else you want to do. IF you agree to switch cars with me for the night...I will go down to the docks before I pick everyone up. I'll text you when everything is ready...deal?"

"Deal...I guess I should go see what Alex wants..." I reply, while standing up. Just as I reach the door, I turn back around to face her. "...oh and while your here do you think you could like...maybe make sure that mom and dad don't decide to go out for a late night boat ride or anything..."

I stop mid sentence when I notice the smirk on her face.

"Like they would any way...they're usually in pajamas and slippers by like eight..." she teases. "...but yeah I'll make sure..I'll call you if anythings up."

When I open the front door, Alex is pacing back and fourth with his arms crossed. He stops when he see's me step outside, and quickly makes his way over to me.

"Is...everything...alright?" I ask, hesitantly.

He looks up from the ground, giving me what I can only assume is a look that is supposed to intimidate me. "Torres...I think you and I know each other well enough by now that I can have this conversation with you. What are your intentions with her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look..." he blurts out, returning his stare to the ground for a moment, before making eye contact once again. "...I'm sorry...but, she's my best friend and I promised her brother that I'd look out for her...I've been there for her through _everything_ and seen what she's had to go through. She caught her first girlfriend making out with someone else, and after what happened two weeks ago she's a mess...I was up half the night with her, because she's scared and confused. She already has feelings for you, but she's afraid she's going to get her heart broken again and I'm just trying to make sure that she means something to you and isn't just a..."

"Okay, stop..." I demand, raising my hands defensively. "...I know she's your best friend...I know you love her and you're just looking out for her. But, this isn't just a summer fling for me...I really do care about her okay? I want us to really be something and I can assure you right now that I could _never _hurt her."

He nods, as his facial expression softens. "Alright then..." he replies, before pulling me in for a quick hug. "...take good care of her, I don't want to have to come back here..." he jokes, before pulling away from the hug "...I really do like you Torres but I'll kick your ass if I have to.."

"You won't have to..." I interrupt. "...I promise. She is _very_ special to me, and my only intent is to treat her with the love and respect that she deserves. That...and to treat her like a princess and spoil her."

"She's really great you know..."

"She's...perfect"

Perfect is the first word that comes to mind, whenever I think of her. Everything she does, makes me fall harder for her. She has already found her way right into my heart, and I can't imagine my life without her.

**Arizona's POV**

The more time I spend with Calliope, the harder I fall for her. Every kiss, leaves me wanting ten more; and every minute spent in her arms, leaves me wanting a hundred more. No matter how much I've tried to distance myself from wanting a relationship with her, I am only left wanting to be hers, and for her to be mine. I keep telling myself that it's not possible to feel this strongly for someone, or that someone this amazing really exists. But the harder I try not to allow myself to feel, the stronger my feelings are for her. Almost as if my heart is telling me that she's where I belong. The heart wants what it wants, right?

She says and does all these perfect things, that have made it impossible for me not to fall for her. She tells me every day, how beautiful I am, something neither of my previous girlfriends ever did. Instead of pressuring me into making a decision about her and I, she's allowed me time to breathe. She makes me feel like the only girl in the world, every time she looks at me. Even though we're not yet 'together', she treats me like a princess; and makes me feel something inexplainable, a sense of peace and happiness that I always thought I was too young to feel.

In my relationship with Emily, I always felt like I couldn't breathe. I never had two seconds to myself where I felt like I didn't have to answer to her all the time. She tried to control my every move, and constantly overwhelmed me with wanting to take the next step in our relationship. Something I was far from being ready for. She was so worried about me cheating on her, and in the end, she cheated on me.

Derek walks to the end of his driveway to check his mail, and see's me sitting on the front steps of my house. When I moved here last year, he was the first person I met; because we moved into the house next to them, and he quickly introduced me to everyone else.

After running the mail into his house, he comes charging out his front door and jogs over to our yard.

"What are you doing out here?.." he asks, sitting down next to me. "...I thought Torres was taking you out tonight?"

Checking my watch, I realize that she will be here in an hour and a half to pick me up. "I am...I'm just thinking...I...should get ready soon though..."

"Is everything okay?" he asks. When he see's his younger sister trying to come over, he sighs in frustration. "...go home Amelia!"

Amelia, who is in the same grade as Lexie, hangs out with us sometimes. But, at this very moment, Derek can sense that I need a friend. Normally I would talk to Alex, but I kept him up most of last night, and I'm assuming he's off giving Callie his over protective brother figure speech.

Sighing heavily, I place my face in my hands for a moment before turning to Derek. "I'm scared...she says and does all these perfect things. I mean, she's _so_ amazing that sometimes I wonder how she's even real. I want to be with her so badly, but after Emily cheated on me...I'm...just so afraid that I'll get my heart broken again."

"I don't think Torres is _that_ girl..." he replies, giving me a reassuring smile. "...I think she's the girl who _will_ prove to you that not every girl is like Emily, or Joanne. She's the one who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"I'm just _so_ scared Derek..." I reply, as my eyes well with tears. "...I mean, I'm already pretty much attached to her, and to the idea of being with her but...what if she breaks my heart? I'm only sixteen and can't take another breakup...especially with her...she already means _everything_ to me, which is what scares me the most."

He nods, as his facial expression softens. "I understand that. But, life is about taking chances...especially now. We're still just kids...you know? we're not supposed to have the answers to everything...but we find things out for ourselves by taking risks...and you don't want to let this chance pass you by, and end up watching someone else taking that chance for you. A chance to be with someone who truly makes you happy, and treats you right."

While taking a brief moment to let his words sink in, Alex pulls in the drive way. When he gets out of the car, I can immediately tell by the look on his face that he was just with Callie.

"Did she pass your test?" Derek asks jokingly, knowing how protective of me Alex is.

Alex approaches us, a big smile appearing on his face. "She passed..." he replies. He reaches out his hand to help me stand up, and pulls me in for a hug. "...Torres is nothing like either of them. She _really_ cares about you and wants to be the one to put you back together..." he says, while keeping his hold on me. When we break from the hug he keeps one of his hands on my shoulder. "...go and be with her..._let_ her be the one that makes you happy...you deserve to be happy."

"You really think that her and I could work?" I ask.

"I know you could" Alex replies.

"Derek, Meredith's on the house phone for you..." Amelia says, stopping in between the two yards.

Derek gently pats me on the back, as he's walking past me. "I have to get going. Think about what I said and let me know how tonight goes."

"I will" I reply, giving him a dimpled smile.

"What did he say?" Alex asks.

"That life is about taking chances, and I shouldn't let this one pass me by.." I reply, sighing heavily. "...and that I shouldn't let someone else take the chance...also that she's not like Emily or Joanne.."

"He's right. Now, lets go get you ready for tonight"

An hour and fifteen minutes later, I am dressed and ready to go, anxiously pacing around the downstairs of my house. This being a low key and casual date, I've settled on a blue v-neck shirt that brings out the blue in my eyes, a pair of light blue jean capris and a thing white zip up hoodie to bring incase it gets cool later. When the doorbell rings, my pacing stops and I nervously make my way to the door, pausing for a second with my hand on the door knob.

When I open the door, Calliope is standing there with a dozen red roses in hand, and a big smile on her face. When I step out of the way to let her in, she hands me the roses.

"You didn't have to do this..." I protest.

She places a finger on my lips to silence me, smiling as she leans in for a kiss. "Of course I did...and you look adorable by the way.." she compliments, playing with my braids. "...I love your hair like this."

No more words are spoken as I bring my free hand up to her face, while she leans in for a kiss. We haven't seen each other in a little over a week, and by the way she is kissing me, it is clear to me that she's missed me as much as I've missed her. We both pour every ounce of love, want and need we have into the kiss, and I momentarily forget where we are, because all I can think about is her and I.

"I'm watching you Torres!" Alex yells from the top of the stairs.

I pull back from the kiss, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry...I didn't even know he was still here"

"Alex, go home!" I yell

"Okay...have fun tonight and don't do anything I wouldn't do" he jokes, making his way downstairs and out the front door.

After putting my roses in some water, we make our way out the front door hand in hand. When we get to the car, she gently turns me around and places her other hand on my hip. She pulls me closer, leaning in for one more kiss.

"I missed kissing you..." she says, after we break. When a huge smile appears on my face, she giggles as she places a kiss where each of my dimples appear.

"I missed kissing you too..." I reply. "...where are we going tonight?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner, and then we're going to two other places. This will be a fun and casual, no pressure evening with just you and I. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds perfect"

**Callie's POV**

From the moment she opened the door, I can't stop looking at her. I find her so incredibly beautiful and all around perfect, that she reminds me of an angel. While I long for the moment that I can officially call her 'mine', I'm happy with every second that I get to spend with her.

Having kept the fact that it's summer and we're only sixteen in mind, I wanted to do something with her that would be fun. I didn't want her to feel pressured or nervous about anything. All I wanted was for her to have fun. After parking the car at the Italian Restaurant that I've decided to take her to, I quickly make my way over to her side to open the door for her. Once we're seated in the back of the restaurant, away from most of the customers, I scoot as close as I can to her.

"This is really good..." she compliments, on the large plate of chicken parm that we decided to share. "...and you were right, they do give you a lot of food here."

"I'm glad you like it"

Most of our dinner was spent in silence, due to our ability to communicate silently; through stolen glances, instead of words. The ability that we've had from the moment we met, to see what the other is thinking.

"Callie what are you doing here?"

I shift my gaze to the left, and see Aria's friend Katie, whose a waitress here. She takes a seat across from me. "So...I take it this is the girl?" she asks excitedly.

"This is her..." I reply confidently, gesturing to Arizona. "...Arizona, this is Aria's friend Katie"

While the two introduce themselves to each other, I receive a text from Aria.

_Kayla was just here looking for you...I told her off but I thought you might want to know-A_

Sighing heavily in annoyance, I exit out of the text message and put my phone back in my purse. While I've already told Kayla several times that I am not interested in her, she seems to want to push the issue. I'll probably end up having to talk to her again at some point, but don't want anything coming in between Arizona and I tonight. This is our night and I won't let anyone ruin it.

"You were right, she is gorgeous..." Katie giggles, while standing up. "...I'll let you two finish your dinner, it was nice to see you Callie.." she turns to Arizona. "...and it was so nice to finally meet you, all she does is talk about you..."

Giving Katie a friendly shove away from the table, I send a glare of warning her way. "Okay...see you soon."

When Katie is out of sight, and I turn back towards Arizona, she has a big smile on her face.

"You really tell other people about me?" she asks.

"I do.." I reply, smiling back at her. "...did you have enough to eat?"

"I did. Thank you"

When the check comes, she of course tries to pay for half of it but I don't let her. When I planned out tonight for us, I had planned on paying for everything. I had also planned on including a few of her favorite things. In my time of getting to know her, I discovered that one of her favorite things is to watch the sunset, which I've planned for later. Another favorite thing, and one of the most adorable characteristics about her is that she loves carnivals and fairs. Since we missed all of the 'fun' everyone else was having the night that we shared our first kiss, I wanted to take her to this one.

Derek informed me of one that is about a half an hour drive away from here, one that he is taking Meredith to. Neither of us told everyone else, because he wanted alone time with Meredith just as I did with Arizona. Whether or not we will run into each other remains unknown.

"Where are we going now?" she asks excitedly, as we exit the parking lot.

"Well...it's summer and we're young...so we're going to have fun..and then I have something else planned for us.."

"Something else?..." she asks. "...you really don't have to do all of this...I mean, you bought me beautiful roses, and dinner that you wouldn't let me pay for..."

"It's totally worth it.." I assure her. "...every time I see you smile, it makes everything worth it. You have a beautiful smile, and not to mention...the cutest dimples I've ever seen.." I add, a big smile appearing on my face when she gives me a dimpled smile. "...see...adorable"

A comfortable silence falls around us in the car for the remainder of the car ride. While keeping my eyes focused on the road, I could see her out of the corner of my eye, staring at me in amazement the entire time.

When we pull into the parking lot, her face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Aww you remembered!" she says

"Of course I remembered...and funny enough...the ice cream they have here is better than the ice cream shops...I also remembered that your favorite kind was cotton candy, which they have...and I heard it's _really_ good. So, this is the fun part."

We walk hand in hand through the crowd of people, stopping to play various games. She has not stopped smiling since we got here, and it is worth every single penny, to see her this excited about something. I've always said that she is too beautiful to be sad. Knowing how hard things have been for her, and I wanted to give her a night that she would remember. For me summer is about having fun and enjoying the freedom, and not getting your heart broken; and even if we don't end up together, I want her to remember this summer for the rest of her life.

Once we get to the section with various items for sale, I look at the jewlery while Arizona isn't paying attention. While she is focusing her attention on something else, I purchase a small pink necklace with a unique design on it, on a nice silver chain, that looks like a butterfly when you get a closer look at it.

"Are you ready for some ice cream?" I ask, as she appears at my side.

"Definitely" she replies with a dimpled smile.

When she looks to the right and down and notices the necklaces, I gently take her hand in mine, placing the necklace in it. A big smile appears on her face "I love it Calliope. Thank you _so_ much"

"You are very welcome" I reply, as she turns around for me to put it on her.

"Hey guys!"

We both turn around to see Meredith and Derek approaching, hand in hand.

"Hey!" Arizona greets cheerfully.

"We were just going to get some ice cream, did you want to come?" Meredith asks.

"We were just going to do the same..." I reply. "...that sounds good"

The four of us head to the ice cream stand. Meredith and Arizona tell us what kind they want before linking their arms and walking away, whispering and giggling. Knowing Meredith, she's asking Arizona how our night together is going, and whether or not we're together yet.

"She looks much happier..." Derek points out, watching Arizona and Meredith interact. "...Emily really screwed her up...we have all been worried about her..."

"Yeah well..." I sigh. "...she's an idiot and she _never_ deserved Arizona"

"You really do care about her..."

"I do...I feel things for her that I can't even describe. I've never felt so strongly for anyone. She's pretty amazing."

"Yeah...she is" he replies, with a big smile on his face.

As Derek and I get closer to the table, their conversation comes to a halt. Sitting beside her at the picnic table, I scoot as close as I can to her and take her hand in mine, resting our hands on my lap while we each eat our ice cream with our free hand.

Derek shifts his gaze to one of the games close by. "You up for a game Torres?"

When I turn around and notice the main prize of the game he is referring to, a big smile appears on my face. One of the things she told me about her childhood was that she loved care bears when she was a kid. The big prize in this game, are stuffed animals half the size of her and Meredith, care bears being part of the selection.

"Will you be good here for a few minutes?" I ask.

She nods, giving me a dimpled smile as I lean forward for a quick peck on the lips, which turns into three or four. When we break from the last kiss, I notice the smirk on Meredith's face.

"mmm you guys are cute" she giggles, smiling at us.

Several rounds into the game, Derek laughs and shakes his head. "We're both completely whipped" he chuckles, referring to the number of times we have both tried and failed, but we keep trying.

"Oh, we totally are..." I giggle, before turning around to look at Arizona. "...but, it's worth it to see her smile"

"Meredith too.." he agrees. "...she hasn't exactly had it easy. I always tell her she's too beautiful to be sad."

"I tell Arizona the same thing" I reply.

"Just don't break her heart..." he teases, although there is a hint of seriousness in his voice. "...when there's a breakup within the group... the rest of us feel like we have to choose sides and it's not fun..."

"I have _no_ intention at all of breaking her heart..." I assure him. "...she deserves to be happy, and I want to be the one to make her happy."

After a few more rounds, both of us finally win. I choose the large wish bear stuffed animal, while Derek takes forever to decide.

"Get her that one.." I suggest, pointing to the green bear with the four leafed clover, also known as 'good luck bear' knowing that Meredith and Arizona do have _some_ similar interests.

We return to the table and Derek gives Meredith her bear first.

"This was my favorite one when I was a kid!" she says excitedly. Derek winks at me, silently thanking me. I nod and smile, before placing Arizona's bear on the picnic table in front of her.

Her face lights up once again, dimples out in full force. After saying our goodbye's to Meredith and Derek, I decide to leave so that we can make it to the docks before sunset. As we walk back to the car, I put my arm around her, holding her close to my side.

She turns to look up at me, showing off her dimples. "I love my bear...you didn't have to play twenty rounds just to win it for me, but thank you...I _really_ appreciate it"

"Like I said..." I trail off, leaning in for a kiss. "...It's worth it if I get to see you smile. I love being the one that makes you happy"

For the remainder of the walk back to the car, I am unable to stop myself from kissing her cheek, making us both giggle freely the whole time.

When we get into the car, I check my cell phone and see a voice mail from Aria.

_Hey it's me...I'm headed out now...Mom and Dad left town until Monday...they wouldn't say why but I thought you would wanna know you don't have anything to worry about. They caught a flight at seven...Addison's parents will be checking in on us but other than that we have the house to ourselves tonight and tomorrow night...any way I hope you're having fun. I should be in pretty late so if you're still up I'll see you at home...bye_

Aria and I had recently discussed the odd behavior of our parents. Normally they would never trust us enough to leave us alone for two nights, but lately they seem to be up to something. No complaints from either of us though.

All that means for me is that if Arizona wants to, she can sleep in my arms.

**Arizona's POV**

In one night with Calliope, she has done more for me than either of my previous girlfriends did in months of being with each of them. Words could never describe how happy I am, and I dread the exact moment that this night has to end. As she's driving, I keep turning to stare at her. I can't stop looking at her, and thinking about how amazing she is.

"What's on your mind gorgeous?" she asks.

"I was just thinking about how amazing you are...and that you have given me more in one night, than...I've ever been given, by anyone..." I reply, followed by a short pause. "...I mean...I was always teased and told to change, especially by Emily. I don't mean to mention her...but...she would have just made fun of me the whole time for being so excited about all of this. She always made it a point to tell me all the things she wanted me to change about myself, and you...you make me feel so...special."

"I wouldn't change a single thing about you..." she replies. "...because I love _everything_ about you and...you are perfect, just the way you are. Please don't ever change...because all these little things that she wanted you to change, are what makes you who you are. You are the most amazing person I've ever met and I really do mean it."

Her words have left me speechless. Instead of trying to make me change, she is the only one who has ever told me that I'm perfect just the way that I am. While we're stopped at a red light, she reaches out for my hand. She brings it to her lips, placing a few light kisses on the back of it.

"Close your eyes.." she tells me. When I give her a teasing smirk, she rolls her eyes. "...please...just close your eyes. I promise you'll like this next surprise...and no peaking!"

I do as I'm told, until we stop at the next red light, and she puts an already tied blindfold around my head, adjusting it in front of my eyes.

"Okay, this next surprise..." she trails off, as the car comes to a stop and I hear the sound of the window rolling down. "...is something that only my family knows about. I haven't been here yet and I wanted you to be with me when I came here for the first time. I wanted you to be the first one to share it with."

When the car comes to a stop once again, she tells me to stay put. I do as I'm told, until she opens my door. She takes my hand and carefully guides me out of the car.

"When can I actually see what we're doing?" I tease.

"In a minute, little miss patience" she replies jokingly, placing a kiss on each of my cheeks and then my lips.

Once she locks the car, she stands behind me, placing her hands on my hips, slowly guiding me in the right direction.

When we come to a stop, she brings her lips to my ear. "Are you ready?" she asks, sending chills down my spine.

"I'm ready" I reply.

When she removes the blindfold, I see one of my absolute favorite things in the world. We are standing at the edge of a dock, as the sun begins to set over the water. The sky filled with a beautiful mix of orange, blue and pink, leaving a beautiful reflection in the water off in the distance.

Wrapping her arms around me, pressing her front to my back, she rests her chin on my shoulder.

"It's so beautiful" I whisper in amazement.

"It's very beautiful..." she replies, before placing a soft kiss on my neck. "...but...not quite as beautiful as you"

"Calliope, we have talked about you saying things like that" I joke.

"I'm just telling the truth..." she replies. She turns me around and when our eyes meet, I see nothing but love and honesty. "...I mean everything that I say Arizona. You are..._so_ beautiful, inside _and_ out...you...are...perfect in my eyes."

Being left absolutely speechless once again, tears of joy form behind my eyes. I bring my hands up to the back of her neck and bring my lips to hers. When our tongues meet, we both moan into the kiss. With her hands still on my hips, she pulls me against her, leaving no space in between us. After a few minutes, I turn my head the other way and tighten my grip on the back of her neck. I'm as close to her as I could possibly get, but I can't get enough of her. The sun sets behind us, and the world fades away once again.

When we break from the kiss, our foreheads rest together as we both try and catch our breath.

"I don't know about you...but...I've never felt _anything_ like this before" I break the silence.

"I haven't either..." she replies, before a series of hungry kisses full of want and need. "...I always thought that I was too young to feel this way.." she adds, before taking my hand in hers and leading me down a different section of the docks. "...I wanted to show you our boat. You said you loved boat rides, so I'm hoping that you can come with us sometime when we take it out."

We stop in front of a very large white boat, and she points to the one behind us "That one belongs to Addison's family.."

"How did you get in here? Isn't this a private dock?" I ask.

"Yeah...you need a card...or the gate won't open.." she replies, climbing the ladder.

"...I had to beg my mom for the card...and then it got more interesting when I had to make her promise that she wouldn't tell my dad that I was taking you here..." she adds, reaching her hand out to help me up. When I hesitate, she places her hands on my hips. "...I've got you, now come down here...don't make me come back up there and get you..." she teases.

I make the slight jump down, only to have her catch me. In a fit of giggles, I wrap my legs around her waist, and she wraps her arms tightly around me to hold me up.

"kiss me" she whispers.

When I bring my lips to hers, she slowly spins us around. When we break from the kiss, she slowly lets me down into a standing position. Hand in hand, she gives me a tour of the entire boat. When we get to the lower level, she lights a few candles and takes me in her arms. Neither of us say a word, as she lightly sways us back and fourth; with my head resting on her chest, as I listen to the steady beating of her heart. When we're finished, she blows out the candles and grabs a few blankets.

"Where are you going?" I ask, as she climbs to the very top level.

"Come here..." she replies, when she gets to the top. "...I won't let you fall, I promise..." she assures me, knowing that I am far less daring than she is.

When I finally get to the top, she lays down a few blankets and bunches another one up for a pillow, saving another one to cover us. When the boat starts to sway slightly from the current, I bring myself into a kneeling position to avoid falling, even though she is holding my hand.

"Lay down with me..." she tells me, guiding me under the blanket.

I do as I'm told, snuggling up to her side and resting my head on her shoulder. It isn't too long before I realize exactly what she is doing. Another thing I have always loved to do is look up at the stars. Having been in other parts of the boat, it is now dark and the moon is out, as well as many bright stars.

"Arizona...are you okay?" she asks, breaking the silence. "...you got pretty quiet.."

"I'm perfect...this is...so amazing. Thank you for giving me the perfect night."

She places a few kisses on my head before laying her head back down. "You're welcome. You deserve every last bit of it. I'm glad you enjoyed it all so much."

Sighing heavily, I wrap my arm a little tighter around her midsection, melting into her embrace more and more with each passing second.

"I really don't want this night to end, Calliope.."

"It doesn't have to..." she replies. "...stay with me tonight...let me hold you while you sleep. My parents are gone until Monday."

"You really mean that...you want me to stay with you?"

"Of course I do.." she assures me. "...I don't want this night to end either"

"I would love to stay with you. I feel so...safe and cared for when I'm with you. Every moment that I spend with you is a moment that I get to experience true happiness."

"I feel the same way.." she replies. "...when I'm with you...it feels right"

She pulls me on top of her, and I use my elbows to support most of my weight on either side of her. After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes under the moonlit sky, It isn't too long before we're kissing once more, her hands gently caressing the soft skin of my lower back.

An hour later, we decide to call it a night; both becoming very exhausted, and ready to settle into bed for the night. We gather up all the blankets and make our way back to the car, hand in hand, walking along the lighted dock.

"Where did all the blankets and candles come from?" I ask, as she puts everything in the back seat.

"Aria left them before she went out...I made a deal with her that if I let her use my car for the night, she would come here and leave the stuff. I wanted it to all be a surprise for you."

On the car ride home, I call my parents real quick to tell them that I won't be coming home. When we get to her house, she gives me some pajamas to change into while she makes sure all the right lights are on or off downstairs.

Curled up in her bed under the covers, I use the bear as a pillow.

"I'm glad you love that bear so much but it's not staying in between us..." she jokes, as she enters the bedroom. She crawls into bed beside me, removing the bear. I place it on the other side of me, and scoot closer to her. She presses her front to my back, wrapping her arm securely around my waist. "...much better.." she mumbles sleepily, peppering my face with kisses before settling her head back down. "...I love holding you"

"I love being held by you" I reply, sighing in contentment.

"That's good, because I _never_ want to let go"

"Please don't...don't ever let me go.." I plead. "...I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine"

"You do?" she asks.

"I do"

There are many places that I could find the answers, to all of my uncertainty. Most of all, it's in her eyes, because they are always filled with nothing but love and adoration for me. It's in the way she looks at me, the way she holds me; everything she does and says, has had my heart leading me to her. She's what my life has been missing. She is where I belong.

_No one ever saw me like you do  
All the things that i could add up too  
I never knew just what a smile was worth  
But your eyes see everything without a single word  
'cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world i can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_-Kassie Depaiva _

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Next update-probably the last for a few days...there are a few things that were mentioned in this chapter that won't be over any time soon(don't worry there won't be like 10 breakups), but it will be written in a sense where you get to see things develop, and see the two of them actually talking about important things. Also, readers of "Me and You"...your update will be within the next 2-3 days(hopefully). Thanks everyone who keeps reviewing- it really does mean a lot._

_The Next Morning..._

**Callie's POV**

The moment she told me that she wanted to be mine, and wanted me to be hers, was the happiest moment of my life. She's the best thing that I've ever been able to call mine, and I can't imagine losing her. The last thing I expected was for her to make a decision about being in a relationship with me, but I am so happy. While she quickly fell asleep, having not gotten much sleep the night before; I was awake for a while, listening to her breathe. Enjoying the feeling of having her in my arms, because that is when I am most at content. The feeling of her warm body pressed against mine, brings a sense of comfort and peace unlike anything I've ever felt.

Half way through the night, we switched positions; ending up with me laying on my back, and her with her head resting on my shoulder. Her arm is wrapped around my mid and her leg is draped over my thighs, almost as if she felt she couldn't get close enough to me. Unable to help myself, I turn my head to the side, placing light kisses on her forehead; before carefully settling back down, not wanting to wake her up. She looks _so_ precious and peaceful.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs causes me to laugh to myself. I laugh because I know that it's Teddy, by the sounds of the steps. For a skinny person, she sounds like five people coming up the stairs, and skips every other step.

"Awww you guys are so adorable!..." she squeals in excitement, as she comes bursting through the door. "...that has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen"

"Okay first of all...don't wake her up.." I reply. "..and second of all, how did you get in my house? Did Aria let you in?"

"No worries...that girl can sleep through a parade...and Aria's not home..." she replies. "...I came in through the garage.."

"How did you even know the code?" I ask.

"I know that it was your turn to choose the code, because your dad changes the numbers like every other week...so I typed in Arizona's birthday and it worked..." she replies, with a teasing smirk. "...and the garage door that leads to the kitchen was locked, there's a spare key under the mat."

"Okay you're here way too much..." I reply, pretending to be annoyed. When I check the clock on my dresser and realize it's only eight AM, I sigh heavily. "...what are you doing here so early? It's summer...go home and go back to bed."

"I've been up since like seven.." she chuckles. "...I woke up and couldn't sleep anymore because I was too excited to see how your date went last night..."

Teddy's never ending amount of energy is always one of the things that everyone teases her about. There are days that even I can barely keep up with her.

"Oh, before I forget..." she adds. "...Henry has four tickets to the Angel's game next Friday, he wanted me to ask you and Arizona if you wanted to come with us."

She begins searching aimlessly around my room, eventually finding a tennis ball. She opens my bedroom window, whipping the tennis ball out of it to hit Addison's bedroom window, directly across from mine.

"Callie what the hell...oh...Teddy?..." Addison groans. "...do you even know what time it is?"

"Hey sleepy head!..." Teddy giggles. "...getcha but over here girl, you're going to want to see this!"

Following a few minutes of Teddy asking once again how our date went, Addison comes through the bedroom door in a black tank top, short pink shorts, slippers and her hair in a messy bun, slightly off to the side. "Okay so why am I rushing over here at..." she trails off, pausing at the sight of Arizona snuggled up to my side. "...awwwww! isn't that adorable...she looks so content"

"Doesn't she?..." Teddy replies. "...I almost want to take a picture, it's just so cute!"

"I really hate you both right now..." I groan in annoyance. "...get out of my room...better yet...my house"

"That is so _not_ happening..." Addison jokes. "...I'm not in the mood to play the parent invented version of twenty questions with Bizzy...about why I just ran out of the house in my slippers"

Teddy waves her hands around, looking at me expectantly. "So..."

"So...what?" I ask.

"Are you _together_ yet?..." she sighs dramatically. "...come on I'm dying here, I need to know!"

"How is it that you can beat the boys in a football game one minute and then be the queen of gossip the next?..." Addison teases Teddy, earning a playful glare. "...don't give me that look, you're worse than me!" Addison adds.

Feeling Arizona stir slightly in my arms, I wave my free hand towards the door. " Get out...before I hurt you both"

When they burst into a teasing fit of giggles following a series of whispers between the two, I reach behind me; grabbing an extra pillow and throw it at them, hitting Addison in the head. When they exit the room, Arizona begins to stir a little more in my arms, making all of those cute noises she makes when she sleeps. I close my eyes for a moment, remaining still and hoping that she hasn't woken up.

Ten minutes later when I open my eyes, I am met with her sparking blue ones. Cradling her in my arms and rolling us over, causing her to giggle, I place a kiss on each of her dimples before giving her a good morning kiss on the lips.

When we break from the kiss, I gently run my thumb over her cheek. "Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning, gorgeous girlfriend of mine..." she replies, showing off her dimples. "...I love waking up to you."

"I love waking up to you too" I reply, leaning down for a kiss.

"Awww young love!" Teddy teases, from the other side of the door.

Before I get a chance to say anything, Arizona pulls her pillow out from under her head and whips it at the door.

"Alright, we're going now.." Addison defends. "...we'll be downstairs"

"Why are they here?" she whines, giving me her cute pouty face.

"Why wouldn't they be?...they're always here"

Following the sound of footsteps down the stairs, Arizona lays her head down on my pillow, leaving our faces just inches apart.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering..." she trails off, pausing with a slight frown, almost as if she's nervous to ask for something. "...if maybe you and I could spend some time alone today...at some point."

"Of course we can sweetie..." I assure her. Closing the small gap between us, I scoot a little closer, and slide my hand up her shirt, rubbing soft circles on her lower back. "...how about I make everyone some breakfast, we will visit with them for a little while and then you and I can spend the rest of the day together. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds perfect. Thank you..." she replies.

"For what?"

"For being an amazing girlfriend..." she answers with a dimpled smile. _Those dimples are going to get me in a lot of trouble one day._ "...I know I've said this ten times since last night, but...it was absolutely perfect. You're so good to me and I'm sorry that I ever doubted you...I was just so afraid that I would end up hurt again."

"I understand that.." I assure her, looking into her baby blue eyes. I bring my hand up to her face, gently stroking it with my thumb. "...but I would never hurt you, and I'll remind you of that every single day if that's what you need. I couldn't...you're _so_ precious to me."

Blue eyes water with tears of joy. "I don't think anyone has ever felt that way about me...no one has ever made me feel so cherished, adored and cared for...or treated me as good as you do. Even when we weren't together, you were a good friend to me."

"Well, it's their loss...because _I_ have you now and I'm going to keep telling you every day how beautiful you are, and I'll keep treating you right because that's how you deserve to be treated."

Without further words, she rolls on top of me, supporting her weight on her elbows. Our lips meet in a slow and lingering kiss. When our tongues meet, she whimpers into my mouth, sending chills throughout my entire body. My hands find their way under her shirt, slowly rubbing the soft skin of her back. There is nothing sexual in the touch, only love and tenderness. When air becomes necessary for both of us, she pulls back from the kiss. For a moment, no words are spoken as my brown eyes lock with her blue ones.

"What's on your mind?" I ask, playing with one of her braids.

"If it's okay with my parents, could I stay here again tonight? I'd have to go home at some point and talk to them, get some clothes...but, I want to stay with you again."

"I would love it if you stayed again"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Are you leaving the bedroom any time soon?..." Addison whines, followed by a bang on the door. "...ouch...Teddy what the..."

"Callie's mom is my favorite..." comes Teddy's muffled response. "...there's _so_ much food in this house...all the time"

"and moment ruined.." I joke. The sound of her soft and adorable giggles fills the room, and it's like music to my ears. "...let's go make you something to eat. Do you know what you want?"

"hmm...well, what do you have?"

"Everything really...cereal, oatmeal, pancakes, waffles, eggs...I can make you a waffle with strawberries, strawberry syrup, blue berries and whipped cream if you want. That's how I have them."

Her face lights up, dimples once again showing. "I love waffles like that too!"

"Waffles it is"

As always, our 'one more kiss' becomes ten, before we exit the bedroom and head downstairs.

**Arizona's POV**

In my sixteen short years in this world, I've struggled with many things; and having my heartbroken by someone that was supposed to love me, definitely hurt the most. Last night was definitely the most amazing night of my life, and a major turning point for me in terms of true happiness. I felt a sense of peace that I don't think I've _ever _felt. When I'm with her, I feel like nothing and no one could ever hurt me or bring me down. It's amazing how one person can turn your entire life around, in such a short time of knowing them. Every time I see her smile, my heart skips a beat. It turns my world around when I look into her brown eyes and see how they shine for me, and it _never_ fails to pick me up when I am feeling down.

Along with a new found sense of happiness, I am also feeling an intense amount of jelousy that I've never felt before in any of my previous relationships. Knowing that someone else wants _my_ girlfriend, infuriates me to no end. Even when we weren't together, Kayla's never ending attempts at making Calliope fall for her, had me raging inside with extreme jealousy. My only fear is that just because we are together now, that it doesn't mean that Kayla will stop; because she's never struck me as the type of person that would stop, until she got what she wanted. The way she looks at Callie, the way she tries to touch her; the way she gets close enough to whisper in her ear, everything she does, makes me _so _angry. I'm already attached to Calliope, and the thought of losing her at all scares me, and probably always will. Let alone, losing her to someone else; who I would then have to watch kiss her and touch her in a way that I used to.

Addison and Teddy sit on the two stools across from me at the 'island' in the kitchen, while Callie makes our waffles; Addison eating a spoonful of peanut butter and chocolate sprinkles, and Teddy eating vanilla frosting out of the jar.

"You two have weird eating habits" Callie jokes. She places a plate in front of each of them, before giving me mine.

"Thank you, I'm so hungry right now" Teddy groans.

"You're always hungry!.." Addison teases. "...hey why didn't I get a heart?" she pouts, noticing that the shape of the whipped cream on my waffle is a heart. "...mines just a blob!" she adds, giving Callie a playful glare.

"Are you my girlfriend?..." Callie replies. "...yeah, didn't think so"

"So you are together? YAYYY" Teddy says excitedly, before she looks down at her food, after receiving an annoyed glare from Callie.

The smile that appears on my face, doesn't last long; when Callie's phone vibrates on the table, and I see she has received a text from Kayla.

Callie picks her phone up, and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back"

"Arizona, are you okay?..." Addison asks, following a few minutes of silence. "...you just got _really_ quiet"

Teddy, who was too busy eating, stills her movements and frowns in confusion.

"Teddy...you're her best friend..." I trail off, pausing to take a deep breath. "...you know her better than...any of us...so, I need you to tell me that there's nothing going on between her and Kayla"

"There is _nothing_ going on between them..." Teddy assures me. "...Callie doesn't feel _that_ way about her...I promise you."

"You know that she's absolutely crazy about you right?" Addison adds.

"Yeah but..." I protest, shaking my head sadly. "...Emily and Kayla are friends...and Emily keeps trying to get me to talk to her...Kayla won't leave Callie alone...ever..."

"Oh no..." Teddy interrupts, as realization suddenly dawns on her. "...yeah, not good.."

Addison playfully swats Teddy in the arm, giving her a glare of warning.

"Teenaged girls suck sometimes.." Addison sighs.

"Yeah, we can be bitches" Teddy jokes. Her attempt at making me laugh is successful.

"It's not us...it's them.." Addison adds. "...I know it's easier said than done, but you shouldn't let them bother you. You two are together, and that's all that should matter. Callie really cares about you, and wanted nothing more than to be with you. I don't think she would let either of them ruin that."

Just as Teddy goes to speak, she stops when she see's Callie enter the kitchen again. When she takes the seat next to me, the four of us eat our breakfast in an awkward silence. Teddy and Addison communicating through eye brow raises, shrugs and eye rolls. The never ending antics of those two when they're together, is ridiculous, but often what makes the rest of us laugh.

Aria enters the kitchen, through the door leading into the garage. "Good morning sister..." she says to Callie, before turning to Teddy "...adopted sister..." she turns to Addison "...neighbor whose always here.." she jokes, before turning to me "...sisters girlfriend!"

When I give her a questioning look, she laughs. "I may have received a text message"

I shift my gaze to Teddy, who raises her hands in defense "My cell phone is at home"

"Okay...it was me" Addison blurts out.

"Don't give me that look, you look like mom when you do that!" Aria teases Callie, whose glaring at her.

"You could have called if you weren't coming home...it would have been the respectful thing to do!..." Callie defends. "...how was I to know nothing happened to you? I mean...it's common courtesy..."

"Ugh..." Aria groans. "...and you _sound_ just like dad sometimes...I'm going to sleep.." she adds, exiting the kitchen to head upstairs.

"Who the hell would be here at nine thirty am" Callie sighs in annoyance, at the sound of the doorbell.

Without thinking, I follow her to the door; jealousy racing through my veins when she opens the door, revealing Kayla.

"Kayla, what are you doing here?..." Callie asks. "...I _just_ told you not to show up here"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the beach with me and some of the girls from the softball team" Kayla replies, with a level of attempted innocence. _Why? So you can stare at MY girlfriend in a bikini all day...absolutely NOT._

Sighing in frustration, I walk away and go around the corner into the dining room. Neither of them can see me, but I can hear everything that's going on.

"I'm spending the day with my girlfriend, but thanks any way" Callie replies, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Oh so you have a girlfriend now..." Kayla snaps. "...what are you with Arizona?"

"Yes, I am with Arizona...and I am happy, so whatever you're trying to do needs to stop..." Callie replies. "...you've been a good friend to me since I've been here, but that's all you will ever be and if you can't accept that then I'm sorry."

"Come on Callie.." Kayla pleads. "...you're all I've been able to think about and I know we could really be something..."

"Kayla stop!..." Callie interrupts. "...I _don't_ feel that way about you.."

"Does _she_ really mean that much to you, that you couldn't just give me a chance?"

"She means _everything_ to me, and I'm not about to let you or anyone else come in between us!.." Callie defends. "...I wanted _her_ since the moment I saw her...I waited weeks to be with her and now that I finally have the chance, I'm not just going to throw it away."

When I peak around the corner, Callie still has her back to me and can't see me. Kayla steps into the house, and tries to kiss her but she pushes her away.

Kayla quickly shifts her gaze to me, before looking at Callie again. She brings her lips to Callie's ear and says "I can make you fall for me."

Callie pulls away "No...you can't, but what you _can_ do...is leave, right now"

"Fine.." Kayla snaps. She slowly backs out the door, sending one more glare my way. "...but this isn't over"

When Callie closes the door, I come around the corner; coming face to face with her, when she turns around. When she goes to ask me what is wrong, I shake my head and brush past her, making my way upstairs. The fact that someone else just tried to kiss my girlfriend, knowing I was watching, has me feeling _so_ many things.

When she follows me upstairs and into her room, she barely gets a chance to close the door before I have her pinned against it, and plunge my tongue into her mouth. She moans into the kiss, as hands start roaming; the sound of deep moans, and the rattling of the door quickly filling the room. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on right now, but _if_ our time comes; we would be each others firsts, and neither one of us wants to rush into it, despite our sexual attraction to one another that we've shared since the day we met. Something much stronger than either of us are used to.

When air becomes necessary, I tear my lips away from hers, before bringing them to her ear.

"Are you mine?..." I husk in her ear, before pulling her in for a possessive kiss. "...huh? are you _mine_?"

When I receive no response, I begin sucking and nipping on her neck, earning a deep moan of satisfaction.

"Arizona..." she breathes.

"I want to hear you say it..." I demand, before bringing my lips back to her ear. "...tell me you're mine Calliope, tell me that you're all _mine_"

Leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck, I return to my previous spot, taking her skin between my teeth. "Say it" I demand, before starting another pattern of sucking and nipping, biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

"I'm yours babe..." she breathes, as my hands roam up her shirt, gripping her sides. "...I'm all yours"

Pulling back to look her in the eyes, I wrap my arms around her neck while she rests her hands on my hips, holding me close. "I...don't usually get like that...I'm sorry..."

"That's okay.." she assures me. "...it was _really_ sexy..seeing you get all possessive and jealous like that"

"I am _not_ jealous..." I defend, earning a playful glare from Callie. "...okay, maybe a little...fine...a lot. But can you blame me?...have you seen yourself? Knowing someone else wants you, drives me insane!"

"You have nothing to worry about Arizona..." she assures me, placing a light kiss on my forehead. "...you make me...so happy, and I don't want to be with anyone but you. I only have eyes for _you_"

"You promise?" I ask, feeling a sense of insecurity.

"I promise..." she assures me, giggling slightly. "...now, let's go spend some time with Teddy and Addison...and then...we'll spend the day together..."

"Just us?" I ask, showing off my dimples.

"Just us"

_Two weeks later_

**General POV**

The last two weeks, have been heaven on earth for both Callie and Arizona. There's an undeniable chemistry between them, making it impossible for either girl to get enough of the other. Every waking hour possible, is spent together; and their feelings for one another, growing stronger every day- along with Arizona's jelousy, every time Kayla is around. Even when she's not around, she never leaves Callie alone, and it leaves Arizona feeling _very_ insecure and jelous. She's tried to hide it, because she doesn't want Callie to think that she's being controlling; but it's getting harder and harder by the second, and she's about to explode. Since Kayla is friends with people they know, there is really no way possible for her to never be around. That alone, bothers Arizona to no end.

This could very well be her breaking point, as she watches her girlfriend dancing in a crowded room full of their friends and other kids from school, as Kayla continues to make moves on her. She gets as close as she can to Callie, placing her hands on Callie's hips. Every time Callie pushes her away, or moves away from her, she keeps trying.

Arizona is currently regretting her decision not to dance, her anger growing with each passing second.

"You're jealous" Addison points out.

"I am NOT" Arizona snaps.

"You definitely are..." Teddy teases her. "...you got that _crazy_ look in your eyes. I don't blame you though...the girl pretty much undresses Callie with her eyes every time she looks at her"

"Stop it" Arizona grits through her teeth, as she tries to control her breathing.

"Ooohhhh..." Teddy giggles, raising her hands in defense when Arizona sends a glare in her direction. "...struck a nerve did I"

"You have nothing to worry about Arizona..." April assures her. "...I mean they only kissed once and it was before you..."

"April stop talking..." Meredith demands. "...stop talking right now"

Following a nervous ramble of apologies, April leaves the small group of girls.

"Okay...I'm going in, wish me luck..." Meredith says. She pulls Cristina from one end of the room, to the area where Callie is, and they try and keep Kayla away from Callie.

Addison laughs as she watches a pint sized Meredith get pushed around, but still try and hold her own. "Someone needs to help her, she's too tiny...and she's about to get shoved across the room. Kayla isn't having any of this."

Arizona let's her frustration get the best of her, and walks out the front door of Addison's house. The second the door closes behind her, a single tear rolls down her cheek. The thought of losing Callie, kills her.

"Yeah, well neither am I...I love Callie but she's having a stupid moment, and I need to save her from it..." Teddy replies. After finally getting the hint that Arizona was in no mood to joke around, she feels bad-and would love nothing more than to put an end to this.

Teddy makes her way through the crowd of people, and grabs Callie's arm. "Um...can I...see...you for a...second"

She drags Callie out of the room and over to Addison.

"What's going on?" Callie asks, as Addison and Teddy cross their arms.

"Are you freakin' kidding me right now?..." Addison snaps, tilting her head in the direction of the room that Kayla is in. "...you didn't see your girlfriend standing over here, watching some other girl put her hands all over you?"

"and she saw me stop her..." Callie replies.

"That's not the point..." Teddy interrupts. "...the point is, she's been through too much with past relationships, and she can't help how she feels. I can tell by how upset she is that she feels like she's going to lose you already. She just left..."

Without responding, Callie books it out the front door in time to see Arizona walk around to the front of her dark blue jeep, parked on the side of the road. She moves as fast as she can, to stop her, so that she can calm her fears.

"Arizona, wait..." Callie pleads, as she grabs her hand to stop her from opening the car door. "...please talk to me"

Arizona turns around slowly. When her eyes meet Callie's, Callie can see the single tear that has escaped.

"Baby..." she whispers, wiping the lone tear from her girlfriends face. "...what's wrong?"

"When exactly were you going to tell me that you kissed Kayla?" the blonde snaps. She doesn't care how ridiculous she sounds, Callie is hers and the thought of anyone else kissing her, or touching her, drives her crazy.

Callie sighs in frustration. She's not frustrated with Arizona, more so herself, for not telling her girlfriend- even tough it happened before they were even together.

"Arizona..."

"Stop...just let me go.." Arizona pleads.

"No..listen to me..." Callie demands. She places her hands on Arizona's hips, turning her around. She leans against the car and pulls the blonde's body against hers. "...before you and I were together,_ she_ kissed me. I didn't kiss her back...I pulled away, because even though you weren't mine yet...all I could think about was _you_...and how you were the one that I wanted kissing me. That hasn't changed at all Arizona, when I tell you that you're the only one I want...I mean it. I don't just say it to make you feel better, I say it because it's the truth."

"I'm sorry..." Arizona replies, looking down. "...I _do_ trust you. I don't trust her...and I know that I shouldn't take it out on you. I just don't want to lose you...I can't even stand the thought..."

Callie gently lifts her girlfriends head up, forcing eye contact. She knows that Arizona needs reassurance. Although Arizona can be insecure at times, Callie wasn't lying when she told the blonde that she loves everything about her. She accepts her for who she is, and would continue to do so.

"You have nothing to be sorry for..." Callie assures her. "..._I_ am sorry. I should have paid more attention to you just now instead of dancing, that was _my_ fault. But you have to know...you are _not_ going to lose me. There isn't a single person in this world that could take me away from you."

"Yeah?" comes Arizona's reply.

"I'm absolutely crazy about you...I adore you..." Callie replies softly, cupping her girlfriends face with both hands. "...nothing and no one is going to change that.."

Callie's words are cut off, by a passionate kiss from her girlfriend. She moans when the blonde pulls away, and begins nipping the sensitive spot on her neck. Following her moan, Arizona pulls away from her neck and leans in for another kiss, a kiss that they both smile into.

"You adore me?" the blonde asks, when they break from the kiss.

"I adore you" Callie replies, looking deep into blue eyes. Those blue eyes that had her from day one.

"Arizona?"

Both girls snap out of their day dream, only to find that Emily has approached them. Callie keeps Arizona in her arms, in an almost possessive hold, suddenly feeling her own sense of insecurity. She knows how Emily can be, and she's not having any of it-not now, not ever.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Arizona asks.

"We need to talk" comes Emily's response, her voice laced with sadness and possibly regret. An attempt at manipulating the blonde.

Arizona removes herself from Callie's hold, and wastes no time in taking her girlfriends hand in hers.

"I have nothing to say to you" she replies coldly.

Without giving Emily a chance to respond, they go to Callie's house for some time alone; both knowing that people would try and tear them apart, but also knowing that they wouldn't let them.

Together, they have a world of their own.

A world where all that matters to each girl is the other.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_1 week later..._

**Arizona's POV**

Every day with _my_ Calliope, is better than the day before. The feelings I have for her continue to grow stronger, and the smiles last longer. True to her word, she has continued to tell me every day how she feels about me; in an effort to assure me, that I'm the _only _one that she wants to be with- even though she doesn't even have to say anything, for me to know how she feels; because I see it in her eyes, every single time she looks at me.

It's the way she is looking at me, at this very moment; as I sit by the edge of her pool, with my legs in the water. She hasn't taken her eyes off of me, and hasn't stopped smiling.

"What?" I ask, a little nervously.

She breaks into a huge smile as she swims over to me, placing her arms on either side of me.

"Nothing..." she replies, with a slight shrug. My blue eyes meet her brown ones as she smiles up at me. "...you're just _so_ beautiful and I _still_ can't believe that you're mine"

"The feelings mutual you know..." I reply, resting my hands on her shoulders. "...you're beautiful, and so good to me...you have treated me better than...anyone in my life. You're simply amazing, and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world...because I have you."

"Come in the water with me, please.." she pleads, giving me her puppy dog eyes. "...I wanna hold you" she adds, when I raise an eyebrow in question.

"I don't really feel like swimming" I protest, teasingly.

When she backs away with a pout, I ease myself into the water, landing somewhere around the middle of the pool so that I can stand.

"Come here you..." she says, opening her arms. As she places her hands on my hips and pulls me closer, I wrap my legs around her waist and loop my arms around her neck. "..that's much better" she smiles at me, leaning in for a kiss.

A kiss that quickly becomes heated as she slips her tongue into my mouth. When she runs one of her hands up and down my thigh, I whimper into the kiss. Whenever she touches me, my whole body tingles and a comfortable and relaxing feeling floods through my veins.

"You know, if you two could detach yourselves for ten seconds in a day, you would realize that mom and dad are home" Aria says from one of the upstairs windows, causing us to quickly break from the kiss.

"Are you serious?..." Callie asks. "...why are they home so early?"

"No...but you should see your faces right now!" Aria chuckles, as she closes the window.

"I _really_ wish I was an only child" Callie groans.

"Yeah, but you would still have Teddy" I joke, referring to how often Teddy is over here.

Callie's house has become 'home' to her, because it gives her _some_ sense of stability from her own family life. Their friendship has become a lot like Cristina and Meredith, in the sense that they consider themselves family-because they understand each other in a way that the rest of us can't.

"Very true.." she chuckles. "...I'm surprised no one else is around today, _especially_ Teddy"

"Don't say that!.." I warn her teasingly. "...it's been so quiet today, just you and I...now that you said that, they are probably going to start coming over here one by one"

"What's on your mind beautiful?" She asks, following a moment of me staring off into space.

When my eyes meet hers, I see nothing but care and concern.

"I was just thinking...soccer try outs start Monday, and...this is the year I have to make Varsity or I don't get to play..." I reply sadly, shifting my gaze away from her. "...I just don't want to let my parents down, because I don't want them to think of me as a failure if I don't make it"

"I _know_ you're going to make it.." she says confidently, causing me to make eye contact again. "...and when you do, I will be at every one of your games...even the away ones"

"Yeah?.." I ask nervously. "..you really think I'll make it? and you will come to my games?"

"Of course I do silly..." she replies, with a slight smirk. "...and I will definitely be at your games. I want to see my soccer star in action. I'm sure Teddy will tag along and tease me the whole time, but yes...I will be there."

All I am able to do is smile, because she makes me feel good about myself. She makes me feel like I can do anything in the world. She smiles back at me, before nuzzling her nose along my neck.

"mmm I love having to in my arms..." she mumbles, before placing light kisses on my neck and chest. "...and kissing you" she adds with a big smile, as she pulls back slightly to look into my eyes.

"You're doing it again" I tease her, following a few minutes of silence that consisted of her staring at me with dreamy eyes. The number of times in a day that I catch her staring at me, is too high to even remember.

"I'm sorry..." she replies, pretending to be offended. "...I just can't help it. You're gorgeous."

"Calliope, I am not _that_ beautiful"

"Shut up, you dork..." she teases, rolling her eyes at my lack of self esteem. "...you _are_ that beautiful..."

"So now I'm a dork huh?" I pout.

"You're being one right now. But, it's okay...cause you're _my_ dork" she replies, with a big smile.

Without either of us realizing it, our faces have drifted closer together, leaving our lips only inches apart. My mouth hangs slightly open, as I'm left speechless. Once again, she is looking at me in a way that I've never had the pleasure of experiencing. She looks at me with such adoration, that it makes me feel like I'm the only one she see's. She never fails to put my insecurities at ease. They tend to come and go, so much that I often drive myself crazy.

The sound of the sliding glass door opening, startles us.

"Aww look at that.." Teddy teases us, with a big toothy grin on her face. "...and to think, just a few weeks ago you were both too chicken shit to tell each other how you felt!"

"Teddy what the hell" Callie groans.

"Miss me?" Teddy asks, raising and lowering both eye brows with a big smile on her face.

"You never give me the chance to miss you..." Callie jokes. "...I can't miss you if you hardly ever leave!"

Addison steps onto the porch with a towel draped over her shoulders. "Hey bitches!"

"Addison, don't you have a pool of your own?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, but the guys are all at my house with my brother. Too much testosterone for one girl to handle on her own"

Addison and Teddy walk around the edge of the pool, until Addison tries to push Teddy in. Teddy grabs hold of her wrist, and pulls her in with her.

"Well there goes our quiet afternoon" I pout, wiping water out of my eyes.

Aria slides the glass door open, stepping onto the porch "Callie, mom wants to talk to you"

"Is she _really_ home now?" Callie asks, her facial expression falling when her mom walks by. It's not that she's ashamed of us, and I know that. It's that she's so used to having to hide things from her parents, because of the way they over react.

"Oh..I...I'm sorry" I rush out, trying to free myself from her hold.

"Arizona, It's okay...I don't care what _anyone_ thinks..." she assures me, still holding me close. "...I'll be right back" she adds before giving me a kiss.

Once she dries herself off and enters the house, the three of us get out of the pool. Teddy sits in the lawn chair next to me, giving me an expectant look.

"Care to tell me what's on your mind?" I ask.

"How's she doing?..." Teddy asks. "...I don't need to yell at her do I...because I will. I'm her best friend...I can tell her when she's being stupid..It's kind of in the job description..."

"She's perfect" I reply.

"So...things are going good?..." Addison asks, taking a seat on the other side of me. "...or can you not stop smiling long enough to tell us?.." she adds, noticing the dimpled smile on my face.

Sighing in contentment, I lean back in the chair. "Everything is good, she's...amazing"

"Well, it's nice to see you so happy...you deserve to be happy" Addison replies, with a genuine smile.

"pah... nice for you.." Teddy blurts out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, a frown appearing on my face.

"I'm just saying.." Teddy defends, giving me a reassuring smile. "...Addison's not the one who has to listen to her talk about you all day every day. She gets all emotional and mushy on me when it comes to you...like one minute we'll be going about our badass business , then the next...she'll get all quiet cause she misses you, even though she just saw you like ten minutes ago."

"That's cute!" Addison exclaims.

"It was cute at first...now it's just...blah..." Teddy jokes, as she turns her head towards me. "...you've really changed her...I've only known her for like a month and a half, and already I can see it. You've totally softened her up!"

"She was so miserable when she moved here though..." Addison chimes in. "...and now she's happy, so that's a good thing!"

Cristina and Meredith step onto the porch, and make their way down the steps and towards the pool area.

"What are you guys up to?" Cristina asks.

"Just teasing Arizona...'cause it's oh so easy!" Teddy replies. When I try to playfully swat her arm, she leans out of the way, causing her lawn chair to tip over.

"You definitely deserved that!" Addison chuckles, holding her sides in a fit of laughter.

Meredith hands me my ringing cell phone. "This was inside, and now it's ringing...so here"

"Who is it?" Addison asks, leaning over.

I release a frustrated sigh at the name flashing across the screen.

"It's...Emily..."

Teddy quickly sits up from her spot on the ground "Let me talk to her!" she exclaims, reaching for the phone.

"No, I want in on this!" Cristina speaks up.

"Oh no!.." Addison exclaims. "...this one is all me. I have so much to say to this girl!"

_This is definitely going to be interesting..._

**Callie's POV**

Having a pretty good idea of what my mother would like to speak with me about, I quickly get changed into some dry clothes-mentally preparing myself for the conversation that I am about to have with my mother. Arizona and I had talked about how our parents have two different views on our sexuality. While her parents have long since accepted her for who she is, mine have struggled to come to terms with it. My father seems to be the more closed minded of the two, while my mother seems to only agree with him, because she doesn't want to be the one that makes him mad.

She has assured me that it doesn't bother her that I haven't told them yet, but that's not how I want it to be for us. I would tell the whole world she's mine if I could, because I am _not_ ashamed of our relationship. I don't want her to feel like we can't truly be a couple when we are at my house. When we're around our friends, it's a completely different story-because each and every one of them accept us for who we are.

Months ago, I would have felt differently about having this conversation with either of my parents. But Arizona means so much more to me than I could ever explain, and all I want is for them to be happy that I am finally, and truly happy. When we first moved here, I felt like I had nothing; and now, I have everything that I've ever needed.

When I open my bedroom door to head downstairs, I come face to face with my mother. Unable to read her facial expression, I step aside and let her in the room, closing the door behind her.

"Aria said you wanted to speak with me about something?" I break the silence. The last few minutes have consisted of her wandering around my room, looking at all the photos taken of Arizona and I, by our friends.

She sits on my bed, patting the spot next to her. "Yes, please have a seat"

I hesitantly do as I'm told, still unable to read her facial expression. "Is...something wrong?"

"Is there something between you and Arizona?" She asks.

"She's my girlfriend..." I reply quickly. When she opens her mouth to respond, I continue speaking, hoping that she will listen. "...I know what you're going to say, because we have been through this before...and months ago, I probably would have backed down...but you need to know, Arizona makes me happier than I've ever been. When we first moved here, I was so miserable. But, when I met her...everything changed. She makes me want to be a better person and I wish you and daddy could be happy, that I am happy."

My last months in Miami were not spent in the best of ways. Like all teenagers, I went through ups and downs; had my share of getting into trouble, leaving both of my parents extremely frustrated. Since moving here and being with Arizona, I want to become a better person.

"Are you alright?" I ask, noticing her frustrated facial expression.

"I'm trying really hard, with both of you.." she replies, before releasing a deep sigh. "...I know that moving was the last thing either of you wanted. I don't know what's going on with your sister. She tells me that I don't listen to her."

"Mom, are you in there?" Aria calls, from outside of my bedroom door.

"Aria now is not a good time, I will be with you in a minute!" My mother replies.

"Uh mom..." I warn, with a slight chuckle. "...come in Aria!"

Aria enters the bedroom, closing the door behind her. "I can come back later..."

"No, please come here..." my mother replies, scooting over and leaving room for Aria on the other side of her. "...I have something that I would like to say to both of you."

My mother takes a deep breath. "I know that moving was something neither of you wanted to do. But I always hoped that both of you would one day be able to see that it was the best decision for our family. When we first moved here, you were both so angry at your father and I and instead of listening to what either of you had to say, we dismissed your feelings...and I cannot tell you how sorry _I_ am for that. I want you both to feel like you can come to me, and talk to me.." she trails off, turning towards me. "...and Calliope, whatever you have with Arizona.."

"She's really happy mom.." Aria chimes in. "...I'm happy for her, I hope you can be too.."

"Aria, you did not let me finish..." My mother interrupts her, before focusing her attention back to me. "...all I want is for both of you to be happy, Calliope...if Arizona makes you happy then I can learn to accept, whatever it is that you two have. I may not always understand it, but you are my daughter. I will always love you, no matter what."

"Even though she was supposed to be a boy?" Aria teases, referring to the number of times that it's been mentioned-that both of my parents hoped for a boy, so they would have one of each.

"We did want a boy, that is true.." My mother replies, following a small fit of laughter between the three of us. "...but I am glad we had another girl...and it's great to see you two getting along so well these days"

"Come in" Aria says, following a soft knock at the door.

Arizona pokes her head into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry...I can come back"

"It's okay Arizona.." I assure her.

She hesitantly steps into the room, crossing her arms. She slowly and nervously makes her way over to me, standing awkwardly in front of me.

I reach out and tug gently on her tank top, bringing her closer to me. She tenses up when I pull her onto my lap and wrap my arms around her tiny waist. Her face turns red, when I place a soft kiss on her cheek-slightly embarrassing her for showing affection in front of my mother.

"Arizona, you can stop acting so weird..." Aria teases her. "...my Mother knows"

"What about dad?" I ask my mother.

"You let me deal with your father..." she replies. "...I think it would be best for right now if he didn't know. He is working far too many hours and has too much going on. When the time is right, I will talk to him. He is going to have to understand that there could be worse things that you could be doing...and, you're a teenager, if we tell you that you can't see each other...I'm sure you'll do it any way. It's what teenagers do and one day when you have kids of your own, you will realize how hard it is to begin to let go, and let your children learn to live their own lives. "

Teddy enters the bedroom, stopping when she notices my mother. "I...I'm sorry"

"Hello Teddy.." My mother greets her with a smile. "...how are you today dear?"

"Hey Ma.." Teddy replies with a big smile on her face, opening her arms jokingly for a hug. "...I'm good thanks" she adds, taken by surprise as my mother stands up to hug her.

"Can Arizona spend the night?" I ask.

My mother releases Teddy from her hold, and turns to face me. "Don't push it Calliope" she replies teasingly.

"Please" I plead, batting my eye lashes.

"Hello? I'm home" My father calls from downstairs.

"Everyone scatter" Aria whispers, jokingly as she makes her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Your father and I are going out tonight. I will leave money for you and the girls for dinner. Arizona can stay, and I assume Teddy will be staying too...but everyone else needs to be out before we get home. I will call and let you know when we are on the way home" My mother says, making her way out of the bedroom.

"y...you told your mom?" Arizona asks nervously.

"I did, but...we can talk about it later okay? I promise" I reply.

She brings her lips to mine, smiling into the kiss. The sound of Teddy clearing her throat, causes us to break apart.

"May we help you?" Arizona asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Teddy, can you please give us a minute?" I ask.

"Of course..." Teddy replies, exiting the room.

Arizona turns around in my arms, eventually straddling me and wrapping her arms around my neck. Staring into her sparkling blue eyes, I can't stop the smile that appears on my face. She pushes me onto my back, resting some of her weight on top of me before bringing her lips to mine in a kiss that quickly becomes heated.

Aria enters the bedroom, causing us to quickly break apart. Arizona rolls off of me, landing next to me.

"You should get it over with and glue your lips together, your always attached at the lips any way..." she jokes, making her way over to the bed. "...mom told me to give this to you" she adds, handing me some money.

"Thank you.." I reply. "...now get out!"

When Aria is gone, I turn on my side so that I'm facing her. Using my elbow to hold myself up, I rest a hand on the side of my head. As I look down at her, she smiles up at me as her baby blue eyes meet my brown ones.

"Stay with me tonight?" I break the comfortable silence, which was spent gazing into each others eyes.

"I don't want you to get in trouble, so I will sleep in another room" she replies, sadly.

"No, Arizona...please..." I plead, using my free hand to rub the soft skin of her stomach. "...I will have Teddy sleep up here, and you and I can sleep in the basement. I want to hold you while we sleep. Summer is almost over and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Just because my parents will be home tonight, doesn't mean I would make you sleep in another room."

"Okay, only if you're sure though.." comes her response.

"Babe, I'm sure..." I assure her. "...I only sleep good when you are in my arms"

"and I only sleep good when I am in your arms..." she replies with a dimpled smile. "...I know it's kind of pathetic but I can't sleep without you. Whenever I sleep at my house, it takes me forever to fall asleep."

"It's not pathetic..." I chuckle, giving her a kiss. "...I feel the same way. So, let's go spend some time with the girls, and tonight..you and I will have some alone time. Sound good?"

"That sounds perfect"

**General POV**

Nothing has ever made Arizona feel more loved and adored, then Callie standing up for their relationship. She didn't want to feel like she couldn't be a real couple with Callie when they were at her house, but didn't want her to feel pressured into telling her parents before she was ready. The fact that Callie told her mother, shows Arizona that Callie is not ashamed of their relationship, and is proud to call Arizona hers.

Both girls were taken by surprise, of how accepting Callie's mother is of their relationship. They know that it won't be as easy with her father, but they won't let anything tear them apart-because they mean far too much to each other.

Currently, they sit on Callie's back porch with Teddy, Addison, Cristina and Meredith, finishing the large amount of food they picked up for dinner.

"I'm stuffed!..." Teddy sighs, as she leans back in her chair. She lifts her shirt up a little, making her stomach stick out. "...look, I have a food baby" she jokes.

"Finally! she's full" Cristina groans.

"Never thought I'd see the day" Addison chuckles.

Meredith chimes in, as the girls begin teasing each other-leaving Callie and Arizona momentarily lost in their own world.

"Did you have enough to eat?" Callie asks her girlfriend, who sits on her lap because there weren't enough chairs.

"I did, thank you" the blonde replies, as she turns herself around on Callie's lap, and hangs her legs off the side of the chair.

"Give me a kiss" Callie tells her girlfriend.

"What if I don't want to?" the blonde replies jokingly.

"You know you want to" Callie chuckles, as she moves her head slightly to meet her girlfriends lips half way.

"You two are _so_ cute" Meredith chuckles.

Teddy gives them a toothy grin, while Cristina rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on Cristina!" Addison chuckles. "...don't they make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?"

"You're a freak" Cristina groans.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?..." Meredith chimes in. "...anyone up for the beach?"

"That sounds good!" Addison replies excitedly.

"You up for the beach?" Callie asks her girlfriend, a little hesitant. During the groups last day at the beach, Arizona spent her day feeling insecure-due to the presence of Kayla, who showed up uninvited and unannounced.

"I guess so" Arizona replies with a slight shrug.

Callie decides to leave the issue alone for now, opting to discuss the matter with her girlfriend at a time when they could be alone.

"You know...at some point we are going to have to finish summer reading.." Teddy points out. "...and no Addison, people magazine does NOT count!"

"That's what I have all of you for" Addison replies.

"No, you're just lazy when it comes to reading!" Teddy teases her.

Once Teddy teases Addison, the other girls follow suit; starting some time filled with playful banter, eventually ending up in the sharing of stories-about how many times they've helped each other with school work.

As the evening dies down, they finalize their plans for tomorrow before Addison, Cristina and Meredith head to their houses.

Mrs. Torres keeps her husband out late enough, so that he is ready to go to sleep when he gets home; and knowing that in the morning, he will leave for work before everyone wakes up. Teddy locks herself in Callie's room to sleep for the night, while Callie pulls the couch out in the basement into a bed for her and Arizona.

Callie can't take her eyes off of her girlfriend, who stands in front of her in only panties and a T-shirt. She wishes she could find the right words, to assure her girlfriend that she only has eyes for her.

"What?" Arizona asks, nervously.

"Nothing..." Callie replies. "...I love when you sleep like this.." she teases her girlfriend, as she closes the gap between them and takes the blonde in her arms.

"I love when you sleep like that too" the blonde giggles.

There is nothing sexual behind their teasing. They have chosen to take their relationship slow, and not rush into anything. The skin to skin contact of their bare legs tangled together, gives both girls a feeling of comfort and security-and a newly found sense of closeness. They both want to be the others first, but have taken their time enjoying the contact that they do maintain.

When they crawl into bed, Callie lifts the covers up and out of the way; allowing her girlfriend to get close to her, the way they always lay down. The blonde rests her head on Callie's shoulder, draping one of her legs across Callie's thigh and her arm wrapped tightly around Callie's mid section, in order to get as close to her as possible.

Callie runs her fingers through silky blonde hair, a small gesture that always relaxes Arizona. "We don't have to go to the beach tomorrow if you don't want to"

"It's not that I don't want to..." Arizona protests. "...and I don't want you to think that I don't trust you. It's just...you _really_ have no idea how gorgeous you are, it's not just Kayla...everywhere we go, people look at you...and sometimes it just gets to me, because I'm afraid someone else will take my place in your life" she admits.

"People look at you too, you know..." Callie chuckles. "...really babe, no one could _ever_ take your place in my _heart_. People will look, I can't stop them...because I never even notice it to be honest. You're the _only_ one I see."

Arizona's heart swells at her girlfriends heartfelt words. Her eyes water slightly with tears of joy.

"I...just don't want to lose you to someone else" she replies, sadly. She's said this many times, without even thinking.

"You won't, I promise" Callie assures her.

"So, what did your mom say?" Arizona asks, changing the subject. She has tried to work on her insecurities, afraid that if she doesn't-that it might drive Callie away from her. Most of the time, she opts for keeping her feelings to herself; or sharing them with Teddy, who knows Callie better than anyone, and always assures her that she has nothing to worry about. Teddy often teases Arizona, as friends do. But, at the end of every day, Arizona trusts her opinion of their relationship over any one else's.

"She said that, she would learn to accept it...that she wouldn't necessarily understand. But she would learn to accept it, because you make me happy."

"How happy do I make you?" the blonde asks, in a teasing but loving tone.

"Very happy..." comes Callie's immediate response. "...the happiest I've ever been"

"You make me so happy that I can't even explain it..." the blonde sighs in contentment. "...thank you...for, telling her about us. I would have understood if you didn't want to, but the fact that you did...made me feel...I can't even describe how good it made me feel, that you stood up for our relationship."

"I would tell the whole world that you're mine, if I could" Callie replies, placing light kisses on her girlfriends head.

"Goodnight Calliope" the blonde mumbles, her eyes becoming heavy with exhaustion.

"Goodnight, Princess"

The blonde falls asleep with a smile on her face, still wondering how she got so lucky.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had started this a while ago...and finally got around to finish it today. I wrote Callie's mom differently, only because I feel they have had enough drama with Callie's family in the show...and I wanted to keep this light and less dramatic when it came to the parents. I promise the next update will not be as long of a wait as this was. Big thank you to those that continue to review-this story has been fun to write and your reviews are always much appreciated! =) Hope you continue to enjoy the story. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I would like to apologize for the long wait. My hours have changed at work and I have been exhausted beyond belief._

_After seeing the wedding episode, I'm glad that I decided to write Callie's mother the way I did-YIKES! There will be some drama from time to time in this, but I want to try and keep it somewhat light and fluffy for the most part. The majority of the drama will have to do with the every day struggles of being a teenager._

_Thank you for reviews, they are loved and appreciated._

_**The Next Morning...**_

Baby blue eyes flutter open, and a smile instantly appears on Arizona's face at the sight before her. Her Calliope's beautiful face, just inches away from hers. When her eyes fully adjust to the small amount of light peeking in through the small basement windows, she lays beside her girlfriend in silence, taking the time to take in her beautiful features. Even when she is sleeping, Callie is the most beautiful sight that Arizona has ever laid eyes on. The blonde enjoys the rare occasions, such as this; that she can lay in her girlfriends arms, and admire her beauty. Even when they took sort naps, Callie was always the one to wake before her. She remembers the many times she's opened her eyes, to find her girlfriend staring at her.

The blonde sighs in contentment at the feeling of Callie's arm around her waist, and their bare legs tangled together underneath the sheet. Sometime during the night, she had managed to turn herself around; and without realizing it, she had ended up drifting away from the brunette, who refused to let her go. This is something Callie does when they sleep, she never lets go of the blonde. No matter how much Arizona moves around, she always wakes up wrapped in Callie's arms. It's as if she never wants to let Arizona go.

Arizona leans forward to place a light kiss on her girlfriends lips, careful not to wake her. When she pulls away, she watches a lazy smile appear on Callie's face in her now half asleep state. Without the blonde realizing it, Callie had slowly started coming out of her peaceful slumber, while she spent the time admiring her. The brunette stirs slightly, before rolling over onto her back, unintentionally letting go of her hold on the blonde.

"Good morning beautiful..." Callie mumbles quietly, before her eyes flutter open. When her eyes adjust to the light, she smiles at her girlfriend who has her head propped up on one hand and is smiling down at her. "...did you sleep good?"

"I did..." the blonde replies, with a dimpled smile. "...because I was in your arms. I always sleep good when I am with you.." she adds, leaning down for a kiss. When they break from the kiss, she finds the brunette staring at her with a smile on her face. "...what are you thinking?"

"Do you have any idea how adorable you are?..." comes Callie's response as she brings a hand to her girlfriends face and gently strokes it with her thumb, in the spot where her dimple appears.

"Calliope..." the blonde warns teasingly, as her cheeks turn a slight shade of red.

"Don't Calliope me!..." the brunette teases. She quickly rolls herself on top of her giggling girlfriend, using her hands and knees to support her weight on either side of her. "...I will keep telling you every single day how adorable...beautiful...sweet and sexy I find you..." she tells her, before trailing light kisses along her neck. "...I am so incredibly lucky that you're mine" she murmurs against the soft skin of the blonde's neck.

"Okay you need to stop that..." the blonde chuckles, as her body tingles under Callie's touch. Goose bumps appear when Callie snakes her hand under her shirt, lightly tickling her sides. "...if we are going to take things slow you can't do that, because then I am going to want to rip your clothes off and take you right here" she adds, as Callie's hands land just below her breasts.

"Mmm I like this side of you..." Callie mumbles, before giving her girlfriend another kiss and rolling on to her side. "...I always thought you were a good girl..." she teases the blonde, with a slight eye brow raise.

'_Oh Calliope Torres, you make me want to be a very bad girl sometimes' _Arizona thinks to herself.

The concept of taking it slow had been easier in other relationships for both girls. They had never had such a strong physical attraction to their previous girlfriends. Although Callie had fallen for people quickly, she was always afraid to fully give herself to someone. She had always figured that it was just because she was young. But now she knows, it's because she didn't know Arizona Robbins. She was afraid mainly because her last girlfriend had already been with someone, and she had insecurities when it came to the fact that she wouldn't quite know what she was doing at first.

Arizona had been afraid to give herself to someone else, for entirely different reasons. Her fear had nothing to do with knowing how to make it 'perfect'. It had every bit to do with trust. She didn't trust Emily the way that she thought she should be able to. She feared that once she gave herself to Emily, that she would break up with her. She was afraid it was all Emily wanted, and with the way she had acted; pressuring her non stop to take their relationship to the next level, she knew she was right.

"Kiss me" the blonde whispers, breaking the silence.

As they lay side by side, Callie brings a hand to her girlfriends cheek as she brushes her lips against the blonde's. When their tongues meet, they both moan into the kiss. Callie lets out a deep moan when Arizona's hand wanders around under the covers, to cup her ass. In an attempt to control herself, she slides her hand up Callie's back instead. Wanting to get closer, the blonde wraps her leg around Callie's waist, forcing their heated bodies together.

_sexual tension much? _Callie thinks to herself.

Unable to control herself, Callie's hand find it's way up Arizona's shirt. The blonde's body shutters in response when the brunette slides her hand up her sides, teasing the bottom of her breast with her thumb. She whimpers into the kiss as their hands start roaming each other's bodies, pushing the covers slightly off of them.

"So much for the whole taking it slow thing huh?"

Both girls pull away from the kiss, scrambling around to pull the covers back over them. They turn around to see Teddy landing at the bottom of the basement stairs with a big grin on her face, after jumping the last few steps. As often as Teddy teases them, she is the only one that both girls know that they can trust one hundred percent when it comes to relationship advice, or anything that happens that they do not want the others to know about.

"How the hell did I not hear you" Callie groans.

"I'm _that _good" Teddy replies teasingly, making her way over to the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Arizona informs Teddy, who grips the blanket at the foot of the bed with a mischievous grin on her face. "...we're not wearing pants"

"I've seen you in your undies before..." Teddy replies, with one of her know it all grins. "...besides, you have a cute butt!"

"Um excuse me..." Callie chimes in. She glares at her best friend, who only laughs at her in response, instead of being afraid of the look that she is receiving from her. "...there will be no mention of my girlfriends butt or the fact that you think it's cute...or you and I will have problems."

"Are we going to the beach or what?" Teddy whines, slightly jumping up and down, when she notices both girls settle back down into a laying position.

"Exactly how many iced coffee's have you had this morning?..." Callie groans, at Teddy's high level of energy. The only difference the two friends have is that Callie has never been a morning person, and the morning is when Teddy seems to have the most energy. "...and what time is it? It's summer Teddy, we have been through this before. Summer means sleeping in and being lazy!"

"Three iced coffees...they don't call me the caffeine kid for nothing!... and I believe it's nine..." Teddy replies, quickly making her way to the stairs. "...now hurry up and tear yourselves away from each other so we can get ready and go!..." she adds, as she stomps up the stairs, skipping every other step.

"So, we're going to the beach?" Arizona asks, trying her best to sound enthusiastic.

It's not that she doesn't love spending time with their friends, but there are some days when she would rather have Callie all to herself. She wants to have as much time with her as she can before school starts, and both girls are put on a strict schedule by their parents. Their time together during the week will be limited, and she knows it. She finds herself always wanting to be around Callie, and is not herself when they are apart.

Callie nods. "We are...and then...what do you say, later on we will do something, just the two of us?...so I can have my adorable girlfriend to myself for a little while."

"I like the way you think, Calliope Torres"

_**Three Hours Later...**_

Following breakfast and clean up, the group has finally made their way to the beach, all at different times. Much to Teddy's dismay, everyone had taken longer to get ready than expected, and they all got off to a late start.

Callie comes up behind her girlfriend, covering her eyes with one hand.

"Guess who?" she whispers, attempting to disguise her voice. She runs her free hand up her girlfriends side, as she places open mouth kisses on her neck before nuzzling her nose in the blonde's neck, to take in the scent of Arizona's perfume.

"I don't know" the blonde plays along, knowing full well that it is Callie.

Callie's mouth hangs open slightly. "Well, no one else better be getting _this_ close to you..." she pouts. She steps in front of the blonde, placing both hands on her hips. She pulls her girlfriends body against hers, slightly whimpering when their bare stomachs touch. "...you're all mine."

"Yes, I am all yours" the blonde replies, honestly and proudly.

"Good...I don't like to share..." the brunette jokes, before giving her girlfriend a few quick pecks on the lips. "...especially you, _my_ beautiful girl"

"Hey Torres!..." Teddy exclaims, as she ends up on Callie's right side. "...are you playing with us or not?"

"Torres, some time today!" Mark shouts, from the area of the volley ball net.

"I'm sorry..I am going to play for a few and then we will take a walk along the beach, okay?" the brunette tells her girlfriend. She gives her one more quick kiss before heading over to start the game.

Arizona lays down a towel to sit on, as she has opted not to play volley ball. She watches her girlfriend move as they play the game, admiring her beautiful body in her black bikini. Her mouth hangs open as her eyes scan every inch of Callie's perfectly toned, but strong body. She closely studies her curves, wishing they were alone so she could show the brunette just how sexy she finds her.

"Whose turn is it to pick Robbins' jaw up out of the sand" Mark jokes, gesturing to the general direction she is in.

"Mark, would you give her a break already..." Meredith scolds, as she playfully swats at his arm. "...leave the poor girl alone!"

"She's got it bad Torres" Derek teases Callie, who rolls her eyes at him.

"Leave her alone" Callie defends.

"Awwww" Addison teases.

"Okay people, volley ball time... lets go!" Teddy chimes in, serving the ball before anyone is fully paying attention. Owen happened to be the only one on the other team paying attention, and starts up the game, following Teddy's serve.

As the game starts, George takes a seat next to Arizona on the towel, because he chose not to play as well. He places a hand under her jaw, closing her mouth.

"s..s...sorry.." she stutters nervously. "...I was just um..."

"It's okay..." he chuckles, before turning to make eye contact. "...you're a lucky girl, you know that? She's beautiful..." he adds somewhat sadly. When Callie first arrived here, he had soon found himself developing feelings for her. When he found out that she wanted to be with Arizona, he put his own feelings aside to help her overcome her fear of admitting her feelings to the blonde, unwilling to lose his friendship with Callie by being selfish. "...and she wanted you, she chose you"

"She's amazing..." Arizona sighs in contentment. "...I know I say it all the time, but she is. I never knew I could feel this way at sixteen..." she adds, unable to stop herself from smiling. "...I find her, so...breathtakingly beautiful that I can't stop looking at her...and she makes me feel, amazing. She makes me feel good about myself, and makes me feel like I can do anything."

"Well, I'm very happy for the both of you" he tells her, sincerely. Fully aware of his previous crush on Callie, the blonde makes eye contact with him, sending a sympathetic but warm smile his way.

"Hey guys!" Izzie greets them, throwing a towel down next to them.

"Okay, exactly how many coffee's did Altman have this morning?" Jackson asks, as he appears behind them.

They turn their attention to the volley ball game, where Teddy is freely kicking her feet around in the sand, anxious for the next play.

George turns his head to the left, to see Emily and Kayla making their way down the beach, towards the group. "Danger, danger" he says in a low tone, his voice filled with dread and a hint of annoyance.

"Oh...no..." Arizona sighs.

"It's the trouble twins" Izzie says, with a slight eye roll.

"You got that right..." Jackson replies. "...I _hate_ them"

The group had tried to drift away from the two girls, and do their own thing. Emily had once been a part of it, only because she was with Arizona. This was before she broke the blonde's heart by cheating on her, after trying to pressure her into going further than she wanted to in the relationship, at the time. Her continued attempts at trying to get the blonde to talk to her, have been as overwhelming as Kayla's persistence when it comes to seeking Callie's attention.

As the two girls approach the group, they go their separate ways-with equally troubled looks on their faces. Emily makes her way over to Arizona, while Kayla ends up behind Callie, whispering something in her ear.

A knot of nervousness fills the pit of the blonde's stomach, as Kayla gets as close as humanly possible to her girlfriend. No matter how many times Callie reassures her, she can't help but feel slightly insecure. Callie is the best thing that's ever happened to her, and she can't stand the thought of losing her.

"Hey sexy..." Kayla says, when Callie turns around. "...wanna hang out later?"

"No..." Callie answers her immediately and sternly. "...I will be with my _girlfriend_"

Cristina leans over to Owen "Oh this is so _not_ happening right now...or ever for that matter"

"Earth to Torres!" Mark exclaims, trying to take her attention away from Kayla.

Teddy turns her attention to the quiet area that Jackson, Izzie, George and Arizona sit. She can't hear what is going on, but she can see the hurt look on the blonde's face, as she sits there and listens to an angry rant from her ex-girlfriend. She worries about what Arizona is feeling, and takes matters into her own hands, as everyone else has failed in getting Callie's attention. She motions for Derek to toss her the Volley Ball. When she catches it, she sneaks to the left side of Callie, bouncing the ball off of the side of her head and catching it when it bounces back to her.

Callie turns around, glaring at Teddy as everyone laughs at her. "Teddy, what the hell!"

Her annoyance subsides when she follows the direction that Teddy has shifted her eyes to. She see's her girlfriend, who is now standing, staring at the ground with hurt written all over her beautiful face. As she makes her way over to them, Teddy, Lucy and Alex follow closely behind her, eager to come to Arizona's defense.

"What's going on over here?" the brunette asks, as she puts an arm around the blonde, holding her close to her side.

"Nothing..." Arizona replies, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Instead, she keeps her gaze fixed on the ground. "...it's nothing...we're done here"

"or you could actually talk to me instead of being a bitch" Emily replies angrily.

As the blonde tries to hold back her tears and remain strong, her friends can easily sense her discomfort. Teddy and Lucy attempt to involve themselves in the conversation, until Alex holds out both his arms, stopping them from going any further. Meanwhile, the others continue their game; which they only devote half of their attention to, as they try and hear what's being said.

"Don't _ever_ talk to her like that..." Callie replies. When she makes eye contact with Emily, she stares at her with fire in her eyes. No one talks to her girlfriend like that, ever. "...you had your chance with her, you screwed up...and you know what...you _never_ deserved Arizona. She's too good for you..."

"Fine..." Emily pouts, with an eye roll. "...you can have her, she doesn't put out any way"

"Why don't you do us all a favor and go back into the dark hole you crawled out of..and never come back out" Alex spats angrily, at Emily. She shifts her attention to him momentarily before turning back to Callie.

"You want her?..." Emily asks. "...she's all yours. She's not even worth it any way"

"I already have her..." Callie snaps. "...and she _is_ worth it...you're just too stupid to see how sweet, and beautiful she is and how much of a good person she is. She's amazing and you couldn't even see that, because you were too selfish to give a shit about anyone but yourself...you broke her heart..."

"oh boo hoo...she needs to get over it and stop being such a baby..." Emily interrupts. She laughs when she notices the hurt expression on Arizona's face. "...are you going to go cry now?"

"She's just with you for your money any way" Kayla blurts out. Her last desperate attempt at breaking the two of them apart, so she can have Callie.

"Excuse me!..." Teddy blurts out. "...I know that you didn't just say that. You're kind of pathetic, you know that? You can't just back off and mind your own business..."

"Wanna talk about pathetic?" Emily interrupts, gesturing to Arizona.

Deciding that she has heard enough, Arizona releases herself from Callie's hold and begins making her way towards the area where everyone parked their cars. Emily and Kayla's only response, is a shared chuckle between the two.

"Teddy and I are all over this one..." Lucy says to Callie, with a mischievous grin on her face, when she notices her hesitation. Caught somewhere between wanting to comfort her girlfriend, and make Emily feel like crap. "...do what you need to do" the blonde adds, nodding her head in the direction of Arizona.

Callie quickly slips shorts and shoes on, before following behind Arizona. Although Arizona had gotten a head start, Callie quickens her pace in order to get to her faster. All she wants to do is hold her and remind her of how 'awesome' and amazing she is. She jogs across the large parking lot, to the back of her car, which is parked in the shade and away from the majority of the other parked cars. She walks around to the back of the car, to find the blonde leaning against it, looking at the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe she's right...maybe i'm not worth it" the blonde says. The sound of her voice cracking up at the end, breaks Callie's heart.

"Arizona..." Callie whispers, as she approaches her. She stands in front of her, and tilts her chin up, forcing eye contact. "...please don't listen to her baby. She's wrong, and she had no right to talk to you like that, you don't deserve it."

"I can't believe she said that...stuff... in front of everyone..." the blonde says sadly. She blinks hard, causing a tear to roll down her cheek. "...it was so embarrassing.."

"Come here princess..." Callie says softly, opening her arms. She hugs her girlfriend closely to her, as the blonde's head rests on her chest, enabling her to hear the beating of Callie's heart. "...I hope you know that, i'm not with you just because I want sex. I am willing to wait, because you are worth it to me. It's too soon for us any way, and I am just so happy...knowing that you're mine. We can wait as long as you need, and I promise you that I will never pressure you into doing something that you're not ready for. We are still young and have plenty of time. Like I said, I am perfectly content, just knowing that you belong to me.." she adds, before placing light kisses on the blondes head.

Arizona nods slightly against her chest. "I...i'm not with you just for your money"

"I know, I know..." Callie assures her. "...Kayla's just jealous...and Emily...is just a bitch. You can't listen to anything they say, because they are wrong..."

Callie's response is cut short by the sound of small foot steps approaching the car. Meredith stops short, after rounding the back of the vehicle.

"I...sorry...is she okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine" Arizona replies.

"We were all going to head out soon and grab some lunch before heading to Derek's, didn't know if you wanted to join us.." Meredith adds. "...we have to get out of here soon. Teddy, Lucy, and Addison are causing a scene.."

Keeping the blond in her arms, Callie leans to the right, peeking around the back of the car. The sound of Arizona's soft giggles are music to her ears, as they observe Teddy's body language while in the middle of an angry rant- as she talks with her hands.

"There's no one on that side of the beach any way..." Arizona points out.

"That's cause when people see a large group of teenagers coming they run for their lives.." Meredith jokes.

"You can dress them up, but you can't take them out..." Callie jokes. She loves the fact that these friends are all so close, and look out for one another. She is thankful every day, that she gets to be a part of it. "...I think...we're just going to go grab some lunch or something and head back to my place for a while. Catch up later?" she tells Meredith, who is still waiting for an answer to her question.

"Of course, so uh...I guess I'll see you later on?..we're all going out later tonight if you two wanted to join us...I'll give you a call in a few hours" Meredith says with a smile, as she takes a few steps backwards before leaving the two alone.

Callie brings her hands up to cup her girlfriends beautiful face. She closes the small gap between them, placing two soft kisses on the blonde's lips, before one on her forehead.

"You don't have to leave everyone else, just because I had a moment" the blonde says.

"They will be just fine without us..." Callie chuckles. "...I would rather spend a little while alone with you any way, some quiet time with just the two of us. I will go grab our stuff and... I want to buy you lunch on the way to my house...and then we can curl up on the couch and watch a movie, have a lazy afternoon."

"Thank you Calliope"

"for what?"

"For being the perfect girlfriend"

**Five Days Later...**

It's been three days since Callie has seen her girlfriend. Three long days that she has spent thinking about her feelings for Arizona, and how the blonde has completely stolen her heart. When she's not with her blue eyed beauty, all she does is think about her and long for the moment when she can hold her again, and remind her how truly beautiful she is, inside and out.

When she's not with Teddy, she has spent much of the time alone and thinking, confused about how strong her feelings are for Arizona. It is unlike anything she has ever felt, even with Anna, who she was with for almost a year. She loves her, but is afraid to tell her-because she fears that it's too soon. The truth is, she loved her the moment she saw her.

Busy with soccer try outs, Arizona hasn't had much time where she isn't completely exhausted and warn out. It has left limited time for the two of them in the last few days.

Callie exits the batting cage she was using, and stands behind the one to the right of it, waiting for Teddy to hit her last round of balls.

"So, she made the team?..." Teddy asks with a slight grunt as she takes a hard swing, sending a line drive back at the machine. "...we were all going to take her out tonight, and celebrate...Lexie and Meredith made it too.."

"Yeah she made it..." Callie replies proudly. She smiles to herself at the thought of her girlfriend, and how proud she is of her. "...I think I love her" she says out loud, without meaning it.

"What!...you can't be serious!.." Teddy exclaims, as she turns around to face her best friend, forgetting the machine is still on. "...OUCH!" she yells, after getting hit in the butt with a pitch from the machine. She holds her behind, stepping out of the way. "...Torres...really? You have only been together like a month and a half...not even..."

"I saw that one coming, and I could have warned you...but it's so much more fun this way..." the brunette teases her best friend, with a smirk, before her facial expression softens. "...she's amazing Teddy...I am _so_ confused...but I think I love her. I know everyone always says we're too young to know what love is and all that stuff...but I've loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her...the second I saw her, I knew I had to have her...and now that I have her, I could never let her go...I can't wait to see her tonight...I can't wait to be with her, and hold her..." Callie rambles, receiving an eye roll from Teddy.

"oh come on...don't get all mushy on me!..." Teddy jokes. Without realizing it, she ends up standing over the plate. "...ahhh what the!..." she yells, after getting hit in the back of the thigh. "...what is with this machine? I quit.."

"So it's the machine huh?..." Callie asks, raising an eye brow. "...did you ever think that maybe it's just you...and the fact that you can be extremely forgetful and clumsy?"

"Shut up Torres!" Teddy fires back, as she bags up her equipment.

"Teddy what do I do?..." she asks desperately. "...I love her..but I can't tell her. It's too soon...I don't want to scare her away..."

"Well I don't think you would scare her away. I mean, no one's ever told her that they love her before so...it would be new for her...but I don't think she would head for the hills or anything..."

"Teddy!"

"Okay this is obviously a conversation we will have to have another time...don't say anything just yet, we will talk and figure things out, maybe next time we hang out and it's just you and me...we're all going to meet at Tony's at like six...get some Pizza or whatever and then I don't know what else...movies maybe? I have to go home and change, I'll catch up with you later."

"Later"

_**45 minutes later...**_

After getting dressed, Callie sends a quick text to her girlfriend before fixing her hair.

_Hey gorgeous...I will be at your place in about fifteen minutes. Can't wait to see you-C_

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in" Callie calls, slightly annoyed. All she wants to do is see her girlfriend.

Aria pokes her head in the door, with a slightly disturbed look on her face. "There's a call for you...on the house phone..."

"Can you take a message?..." the brunette interrupts her older sister. "...I need to be at Arizona's soon. I will call whoever it is back later."

"You might want to take this one" Aria protests.

"Who is it?" Callie asks

"It's Anna"

_To Be Continued..._

_Don't know when I will be back. Have to update "Me and You" next...but I will try to go as quickly as possible._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Just want to thank my awesome reviewers...you guys have been amazing. I never expected over 100 reviews in just 7 chapters._

_This story has been fun to write, as it gives me a change of pace some days. I had always liked reading the high school fics, but was never sure if I would do one of my own. I am sorry for the wait. I should be back sometime this week with another update as I have already started it-just hoping I won't get too caught up with work. reviews=quicker updates._

_This chapter was used to set up, certain issues that they will work through and discuss as things progress. Not my best work, but I wanted to get something up on here...since people have been waiting._

**General POV**

"_It's Anna"_

It is now that Callie has finally realized, that there are just _some_ things in life that you can't avoid. Anna has been repeatedly trying to get in touch with her, in any way that she can. It's not that she doesn't want to talk to her and try and remain friends, or that she doesn't still care about her, because she does. She doesn't know what to say to Anna that will make her feel better about the situation.

Given that the circumstances of the move were beyond her control, Callie did what she had to; to move on with her life and accept the direction that her life had taken, while her ex-girlfriend has not. It would have been far too complicated for both of them to make it work for a number of reasons, the distance in between them being one of them.

While she fears how this conversation might go, she knows that it is one that needs to be had so that she can focus on Arizona. Her blonde haired, blue eyed beauty who means the world to her. She needs to finally let go of the past, so that she can devote her time and energy to her girlfriend, without confusion clouding her judgment.

She knows deep down that there is nothing she can do or say to change the way that Anna feels about their breakup, or the fact that she still has feelings for Callie. Even knowing this, doesn't make it easier. A part of her still feels like a horrible person, because of the things that Anna has said to her. She has made her seem cold and heartless, which couldn't be further from the truth. She's not perfect and she knows it. But she is not someone who doesn't care. If anything, she cares too much sometimes.

"C...Callie...?" Aria says, cautiously stepping into the room. "...Anna's on the...phone.." she adds, bringing her sister out of her daze. When Callie sigh's heavily, Aria mouths the words 'I'm sorry' as she hands her the phone before exiting the bedroom.

"Hello?" she says softly, sitting down on her bed.

"Callie..." Anna says from the other end. Callie can tell that she has been crying, and it breaks her heart. "...I've been trying to get ahold of you...I sent you e-mails and text messages, and I've tried calling your new cell...why won't you talk to me?"

"Sorry...just been really busy. I start school next week, so I am just trying to enjoy what free time I have left...once school starts I know my parents will barely let me out of the house...getting ready for softball this year too...met some of the girls from the team...I am not really home much..." Callie replies, before the conversation falls silent for a moment. "...listen, I wanted to tell you...I did read your e-mails and everything...I just..."

"I miss you Callie, I really do..." Anna interrupts her. "...I know you want me to move on and be happy, but I can't be happy without you...I saw your facebook pictures, of you and your girlfriend...and i'm not going to lie, it hurts _so_ much more...seeing you with someone else...knowing that you're hers...and not mine anymore."

Callie sighs. "I'm..."

"Don't say you're sorry, because I don't think you are. You didn't even give us a chance...you just gave up and then moved on...like you don't even care how hurt I am, so no...you don't get to keep saying you're sorry..."

"and you don't get to keep doing _this_ to me..." Callie snaps, without meaning to. This has been a long time coming, and she couldn't hold back, even if she tried. "...you don't get to make me feel guilty anymore, or like I am a bad person...you have no idea what it was like for me, how hard it was...to have to do that. You keep assuming that I didn't care, which couldn't be further from the truth...I hurt myself too, when I hurt you. I hated myself for having to leave you...but once I realized it was the right thing for both of us...I did what I had to do, to move on with my life...and you need to do the same."

"I can't..."

"You can Anna, you just don't want to..." the brunette cuts her off, trying to maintain her composure. "...we are now two completely different people, living two separate lives...in time, I know that you will find someone who..." she trails off, pausing for a moment. She doesn't want to say anything that she will regret. "...who cared about you as much as I did. Someone who can be what you need them to be..."

Callie's phone vibrates on the bed beside her. While her emotions are all over the place, she is able to smile when she reads a text message from her girl.

_Hey babe. I am almost ready, are you coming soon? Can't wait to be in your arms =) -A_

"She's a very lucky girl...she has the one thing I want, you..." Anna replies softly, starting to cry. "...and she's beautiful...I can see why you like her so much..."

Not knowing exactly how to respond to that, she types a quick text back to Arizona.

_Hello my beautiful princess ;) be there soon, can't wait to see you xoxo-C_

"Please Callie..." Anna pleads, breaking the silence. "...there has to be some way that we can make this work...I can't be just your friend when all I want to do is fly out there and kiss you like crazy...I can't live like this... knowing that someone else has you..."

"I can't Anna, there's nothing that we can do and I have moved on. I really am sorry. I care about you a lot, and I always will...but all I can be is your friend. I am happy now, and I know you could be too...if you tried...listen, I have to go...but...maybe we could talk sometime...I do miss talking to you..."

Anna sighs heavily. "I am going to say something, that I probably shouldn't say...because I don't even know if it will make a difference. I never told you that I..."

"Anna, please don't..." Callie pleads softly. She is already confused enough as it is. "...just...don't..."

"I...love you..."

Suddenly regretting what she has just told her ex-girlfriend, Anna hangs up the phone. When the line goes dead, Callie hangs up the phone before sighing heavily and falling back onto her bed. She lays on her back, staring at the ceiling as her thoughts run wild.

She is in such a daze, that she doesn't realize, she has missed two calls from Arizona. When she checks the time on her phone, she receives a text from her.

_Where are you? Sorry if I am being a pain...I just can't wait to see you. I miss your kisses ;)-A_

She stands up, and takes a minute to collect her thoughts, before sending one back.

_You're not a pain baby...leaving now -C_

Not willing to ruin this night for Arizona, she quickly finishes getting ready before grabbing her stuff and heading out the door. Tonight is about celebrating the fact that Arizona made varsity this year. Something the friends do for each other, whenever one of them achieves something like this.

When she pulls into Arizona's drive way, the blonde opens the door and quickly makes her way outside. Callie opens her car door, and a smile instantly appears on her face when she is met with beautiful blue eyes and a dimpled smile.

"Yay! you're here..." the blonde says excitedly, jumping into Callie's arms. She loops her arms around Callie's neck, an wraps her legs around her waist as Callie holds on to her. "...I missed you...I know it was only a few days, but I missed you so much...I am _so_ happy that we get to spend tonight together."

"I missed you too, my beautiful girl..." Callie replies, as her smile grows bigger. Arizona has a way when it comes to her. No matter what is going through her mind, simply being around her girlfriend is always enough to pick her up when she is down. "...I knew you could do it. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, now how about those kisses" Arizona says, showing off her dimples.

Callie slowly spins them around, while claiming her girlfriends lips in a lingering kiss that says many things. I missed you, I need you, I want you. But most of all, I love you. The kiss says what she feels she cannot yet say. While there are many things going through her mind that confuse her, the one thing that she _is_ sure of is that she doesn't want to move too fast with Arizona, afraid she might push her away.

When they break from the kiss, Callie slowly lowers her to the ground, without unwrapping her arms from around her. She keeps Arizona's body close to hers, kissing each of her cheeks before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ladies..." Derek greets from his driveway, which is right next to the blonde's. "...see you at Tony's?"

"Yeah, we'll be leaving shortly..." Arizona answers him, before shifting her attention to her girlfriend. "...I just have to go get some money and my phone...then we can leave."

"You don't need money...tonight is on me, okay?"

"Calliope, you always pay for everything..." the blonde protests. "...you're too good to me"

Callie smiles. "You deserve it baby, you deserve it all...and tonight, is about you...so no arguments okay?..." she replies, with a slight grin. "... I have something for you...just a little something to say congratulations."

She opens her car door, reaching across her seat to the passengers seat, where Arizona's things are. She hands Arizona a card and a bouquet of flowers. She then hands her a small teddy bear with angel wings and a halo, and an 'A' on it's stomach.

"Thank you..." Arizona replies, as she accepts the flowers and the bear. She opens the card and her eyes tear up slightly as she reads the words that her girlfriend has written. "...this is...beautiful..." she says, so softly that Callie almost can't hear her.

_Arizona, _

_Congratulations on making varsity! =)_

_I had no doubt in my mind that you could do it, and I am so incredibly proud of you. I can't wait to come to all of your games. I know things have been kind of rough for you lately, but I hope you will always know that it doesn't matter what anyone says about you, because they are wrong. You are nothing short of amazing, and you are **perfect **the way you are. I love everything about you, and as I have told you many times, I would not change a single thing about you. _

_I have never known a more beautiful and all around perfect human being in my sixteen years on this earth and I don't think that I ever will. You are truly one of a kind, a special, unique and beautiful person inside and out. You make every single one of my days so much brighter, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me._

_These last two months that you have been in my life, have been amazing. Every day with you is better than the day before. You constantly find ways to amaze me, and never run out of ways to make me smile. I am truly blessed to have you in my life, and extremely proud to call you mine._

_Love,_

_Callie_

The ride to the restaurant where the friends are meeting for dinner, is spent in somewhat of an awkward silence_._ Arizona can tell that something is bothering Callie, but she doesn't want to push it. She is so used to being treated badly by her past girlfriends, that she's become quite accustomed to not speaking up when things bother her. A part of her is worried that maybe she has done something wrong, She knows how much Callie cares about her, maybe even loves her, because she see's it in Callie's eyes, every time she looks at her. Even so, she still has this lingering fear, that things could get rough for them, based on her girlfriends recent behavior. While she's treated Arizona just as good, if not better than the day she met her, she seems withdrawnand disconnected in a sense, when it comes to certain topics.

When they enter the restaurant, their friends have already been seated and are deep into a conversation filled with bickering and playful banter, on where they will go when they leave here.

"Well it's about time Torres!" Mark sighs dramatically, pulling her onto the chair next to him.

Arizona frowns slightly, noting that Callie is now sitting between Mark and Teddy, and she can't sit next to her._ 'You can take your hand off MY girlfriend now' _she thinks to herself, as Mark keeps his hold on Callie's hand.

"Mark, would you mind movingto the other side of Teddy?" she asks politely.

"Well why do I have to move?..." he asks, with a slight attitude. "...what?" he says to Teddy, who glares at him. He cringes when Teddy steps on his foot under the table.

"Here...why don't I just switch with Callie" April offers, getting up from her her way past Arizona, she nods and smiles as the blonde mouths a simple 'Thank You'_._

When everyone is seated, the group continues their debate on what they should do tonight. As Callie becomes distracted with text messages, she begins to ignore what everyone else is saying, while she replies to the messages. Arizona places a hand on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her silent way of saying 'I'm here'.

Callie places the phone on the table in front of her, turning her attention to her girlfriend. She takes the blonde's hand in hers, not caring who is watching, or that they're in public.

"Have you figured out what you want to eat yet?..." she asks the blonde, as she inches closer to her. Arizona shrugs slightly. "...get anything you want okay baby? anything you want...and don't worry about money...tonight is my treat." she adds softly, before kissing the blonde's cheek.

"I don't want you to spend too much..." Arizona begins to protest, stopping when Callie places a single finger on her lips.

"What did I just tell you?..." Callie asks teasingly. "...order whatever you want for dinner, and think about what you want for desert okay?"

"I get desert too?"

"Of course you do..." Callie chuckles. She watches Arizona deep in thought as she flips through the menu, and can't believe that even that makes her look cute. Everything the blonde does amazes her. "...are you okay?" she asks, noticing the blonde's exhaustion. They had been so excited to see each other, that Arizona had almost forgotten about how tired she was, or how much her muscles ached.

"I am okay...just tired.." the blonde replies. "...but I will be fine. I'm really happy that I get to be with you tonight."

Nearly an hour later, their food has arrived and everyone is almost done eating. The never ending topic of finding something they can all agree on, continues while they wait for the check.

Arizona studies her girlfriend intently, as her nerves begin to get the best of her. She catches a quick glance of a text message that reads. '_I really do love you_', and she begins to fear the worst. Suddenly she becomes quiet and withdrawn, which doesn't go noticed by everyone on their side of the of tables that were pushed together, to make one large table.

"What's wrong?..." the blonde asks her girlfriend, noting her irritated and upset mood. "...are you...okay?"

Callie excuses herself from the table without responding, and heads for the bathroom. She needs a moment to herself, to attempt to control her emotions. She's angry at Anna for making her feel this way, for having some type of hold on her and not knowing how to let go.

"How much longer are you not going to say something about it?" Meredith asks, pulling Arizona out of her current daze.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asks.

"Some other girl just told your girlfriend that she loves her..." Teddy points out, having seen the message herself. "...I know that bothers you...it would sure piss _me_ off."

"Don't sit back and take it girl" Jackson chimes in, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Put your big girl pants on, and fight for her..." Addison adds, earning a few eye rolls. "...yes I know...I need to learn to think before I speak...still working on that..."

"What she means to say is..." Derek cuts her off, turning his attention to Arizona. "...clearly there are some things lately that have been bothering you...and you should try talking to her...telling her how you feel..."

"It's...i'm fine, really..." the blonde assures them. "...I..trust her."

While the friends continue giving advice, Teddy excuses herself from the table and makes her way to the bathroom to find her best friend. Just as Callie opens the door, she becomes startled out of her thoughts by Teddy's sudden presence.

"Teddy you scared the crap out of me..." she scolds, as she jumps back slightly. "...you have got to stop doing that...coming out of nowhere...it's creepy."

"What is wrong with you?..." Teddy blurts out, stepping into the bathroom. "...what are you doing? are you trying to hurt her?"

"Arizona? No...I...would never hurt her..." Callie replies, clearly confused.

"Here's how this is going to go..." Teddy interrupts, with a teasing smile. "...I am going to talk, and you're going to listen. I know you care a lot about her...and...love her...you're good to her and anyone can see that, okay? but...if things keep going...the way they're going...she's going to get hurt."

"What are you..." Callie starts, until interrupted again.

"I am talking about the fact that you spend so much time worrying about what other people think, that you can't see what's right in front of you. You're confusing her...one minute you two are perfectly happy, and the next...she thinks she's going to lose you. Now, I know you have a lot on your mind...with Kayla, and your ex...and being a teenager sucks and all that...but you're worrying too much about how they feel that you're forgetting that the only persons feelings who should _really_ matter to you, are Arizona's. You're my best friend, and I love you...but I can't sit back and say nothing...and watch her be hurt again."

"What am I supposed to do? not have friends..." she snaps, without meaning to. She regrets her choice of words, the second they leave her mouth.

"Callie don't even go there..." Teddy says angrily. "...why do you even care if you lose Kayla as a friend? Her and her friends treat Arizona like shit okay...those girls are _so_ mean to her...and I know when school starts, it's going to get worse...what are you going to do then? are you going to stand up for her, or not say anything because you don't want to cause problems with anyone else?"

"You're...right..." Callie admits, sadly. "...but I just don't know what to do...I've tried talking to Kayla..."

"Try harder..." Teddy tells her softly. "...you can't please everyone Callie, and Kayla...clearly has no respect for your relationship with Arizona, that is _not_ a friend. Arizona is such a sweet person...you're lucky to have her and that she's trusted you enough to give you a chance...don't screw that up...I mean yeah, we're young and all...but what you two have is so special, and...rare...it should be handled with respect, maturity, and honesty."

They share a knowing look, before exiting the bathroom. There comes a certain time in every conversation the two friends have, that words are no longer needed-because they understand each other _that _well. Callie knows that Teddy is right, and she knows what she needs to do. Leaving her money on the table, Callie takes her girlfriends hand, helping her into a standing position.

"What...where are we going?" Arizona asks, as Callie leads her out the door without warning.

"We're spending tonight alone..." Callie replies, smiling at her girlfriend. "...I...need to talk to you"

Arizona nods slightly, before getting into the car. As another silent car ride begins, as both of them are struggling with their own thoughts. Callie is mentally slapping herself, for not seeing what has been right in front of her, while Arizona fears that Callie is somehow about to break up with her. They arrive at the docks, just before sunset and walk to the end, keeping an awkward distance between them.

Arizona wraps her arms around Callie and rests her head on her chest. Taken by surprise, Callie wraps her arms around her slightly shaking girlfriend.

"Please...tell me that you're not about to break up with me..." Arizona says softly. "...you're the best thing in my life and I couldn't take losing you...whatever it is, we can work it out..."

"No baby, that's not it at all..." Callie quickly assures her, placing a light kiss on the top of her head. "...I am _so_ sorry if I made you think that."

Arizona breaks from the hug and brings her hands up to Callie's face. She closes the gap between them, claiming her girlfriends lips in a passionate kiss as the sun sets behind them. A kiss that slowly melts away Arizona's stress, as Callie holds her close. When they break from the kiss, Callie takes Arizona's hand in hers. They kick off their shoes and sit down side by side at the end of the dock, dipping their feet into the water.

"Do you love her?..." Arizona asks, breaking the silence. "...I um...probably shouldn't have even been looking, but I saw the text message...and I won't lie...it hurts me a little...that someone else is telling my girlfriend that they love her...and I know that it shouldn't bother me, but it does."

"I would feel the same way, if someone said that to you..." Callie replies, giving her girlfriends hand a gentle squeeze. "...and no...I don't love her..." she adds, before looking off into the distance and taking a deep breath. "...I did, at one point...or at least I thought I did...I just never told her...in a way I am glad I didn't, because of how things turned out, but lately, she's been trying to get ahold of me...she writes e-mails, sends texts...I just feel like a bad person...a bad girlfriend...that's how she makes me feel."

"But you're good to _me_..." the blonde says softly. She brings her free hand to her girlfriends face, turning it towards her, forcing eye contact. "...you're not a bad person, or a bad girlfriend. You are wonderful to me...you treat me...like a princess. You came into my life, when I needed saving...and you brought me back to life again...you have given me everything, including true happiness."

"That's just it though..." the brunette protests, hanging her head slightly. "...lately I've been...distracted...I've spent so much time trying to keep everyone happy...worrying about every one else's feelings...when _your _feelings should matter the most, and for that reason alone...I will say that I am sorry, for not being the girlfriend that I should be..." she trails off, as she slowly brings her eyes up to meet blue ones. She brings Arizona's hand to her lips, placing a few light kisses on the back of it before looking deep into her eyes. "...I want you and I to..._really_ be something...even though we're young...what we have is special, and I want to treat it as such. I don't want us to be like every other teenage relationship...breaking up and making up five times before ending it for good...and I know we won't be perfect, because what relationship is? We will have problems... but...I do want to try, I mean...really try...I want us to be open and honest with each other, and talk things through."

"I want that too..." Arizona replies, with a small dimpled smile. Callie smiles back, before Arizona slowly looks away and off into the distance. "...so I guess I will start by saying that I _do_ trust you, and I can't keep letting my past get the best of me...sometimes I can't help it...you know? and...I try..all the time, but no matter how hard I try...Kayla just...bothers me. I honestly feel like she won't stop, until she comes in between us."

"Hey..." Callie whispers, causing her girlfriend to make eye contact again. Due to the small amount of light by the docks, she see's a single tear on Arizona's face and gently wipes it away. "...she is not going to come between us, I can promise you that right now. I do _not_ feel that way about her, and I don't need her in my life...you are more important to me, because I feel for you...is...it's indescribable."

"You don't have to not be friends with her...I don't want you to think that I am controlling your life..."

"I don't think that..." Callie interrupts, shaking her head slightly. "...I don't think that at all...I am in a relationship with _you_...not her, and there's no excuse for what's been happening."

"She...hates me...she always has, for some reason...I am sure nothing would make her happier, then taking you away from me."

"It's not going to happen...I am going to talk to her...you know, Teddy helped me realize that I don't need her at all..."

"How so?" Arizona asks, raising a brow in confusion.

"She simply told me the truth...which is that, if Kayla was really my friend..she would show a sense of respect for my relationship with you, instead of constantly causing problems. She's so awful to you, and clearly has no respect for our relationship...I don't need her. It's been great, getting to know everyone that I will play softball with, but I don't need her."

"What...are you going to say to her?"

"I don't know yet...but, if it would make you feel better...I want you to be with me when I talk to her..."

"Calliope...no..." Arizona protests. While she wants to be there incase Kayla tries something, she doesn't want problems for her and Callie. "...I mean, I _am_ afraid that she will try something...I know she will...but I know that it won't mean anything to you. I trust you enough to know that you will stop it, and that you wouldn't lie to me about it happening."

"I want you there..." Callie assures her. "I am with _you_...and she needs to see that and accept it, or get out of my life..." she adds, before a brief pause."...oh...I um...I also wanted to apologize again, for the other day...at the beach. I lost my cool when I saw them treating you like shit...I didn't mean to make things worse...I just...I can't stand seeing you hurt..."

Her words are cut off when Arizona closes the small gap between them, and presses their lips together.

"You didn't make things worse..." Arizona assures her, when they break from the kiss. She rests of her head on Callie's shoulder, sighing in contentment. "...you defended me, when I felt weak and defenseless..." she admits, knowing she needs to share her every thought with Callie. Even if it is not something that she would admit to anyone else. "...I hate feeling like that around them...because that's not who I am. I am not the girl who cries...you know? I never have been...but they're just so mean to me. They make me feel horrible about myself."

"I know baby..." Callie replies, softly and emotionally. She readjusts her position so that she can wrap her arm around Arizona. "...if they keep giving you a hard time, they will have to keep dealing with me...and eventually, it won't end good for them."

"Hmm I love the over protective side of you" the blonde giggles softly.

"That's how I feel when it comes to you. When I see you hurt, something just...snaps inside me. You don't deserve to be treated the way they treat you...and when you cry, it breaks my heart."

"Can I ask you something...?" Arizona asks shyly. "...at soccer try outs...I overheard people saying...that they saw you with Kayla, when I wasn't around...and that she was, holding your hand, and you two acted like a couple...I mean, like I said...I don't want you to think I am trying to control your every move...but I...were you with her?...and I know I am a pain but can you...please, tell me again...that I have nothing to worry about...I _will_ fight for you...for us..."

"You're rambling...it's cute, but let me answer..." she chuckles. "...I was with her..." she admits, with a heavy sigh.. "...I ran into her at the mall...she followed me around and wouldn't leave me alone. If whoever told you this was looking long enough, she would have seen me pull my hand away...and walk away from her, she tried acting like I was her girlfriend so I left and went to Teddy's...and no baby...you have _nothing_ to worry about. I am not lying to you...when I say you're the only one, I mean it...you're all I need. I know you have been hurt before, but I am not like Joanne, or Emily...I would never cheat on you, or lie to you."

"What are you doing?" the blonde asks, when Callie releases her from her hold and stands up. She grabs Arizona's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"We're leaving..." Callie tells her, placing her hands on her hips and pulling her close. "...and going to get your favorite ice cream, then we're going to go to my house and use the hot tub, watch movies and spend all night together cuddling in my bed, just the two of us...you're going to fall asleep in my arms..."

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"They will be home eventually...and your dad doesn't know about us, what if...what if he see's us..." Arizona rambles nervously. While she wishes Callie's dad knew about them, she doesn't want to pressure her into telling him-afraid that it could cause problems.

"I don't care anymore..." Callie assures her. "...I don't care if he finds out, and I don't care what he thinks...nothing is going to keep me from being with you...not even him. So if he see's us and he asks, I will tell him the truth, because I am not ashamed of us...and I am proud to call you mine."

"Thank you, for not...being ashamed of us..."

"You never have to thank me for that..." Callie replies. "...it's the truth...I love that you're mine and I am yours, and I don't care who knows..." she adds, before kissing her girlfriend. "...ready to go?"

"I am always ready for a night where I have you all to myself" Arizona replies, with a soft giggle.

Nearly five hours later, they lie in Callie's bed, tangled up in one another. Arizona loves the feeling of her girlfriends body against hers. She loves how how perfectly her hand fits in Callie's, and how she fits in her arms, as if she was made to fit there.

"Goodnight Arizona" Callie says softly, kissing her girlfriends head, which rests on her chest.

"Goodnight Calliope"

_To Be Continued..._

_First day of school is next =)_

_I will go through this and fix typos at some point tomorrow. It's late at night, and I have to get up for work at 6 am...blah. Any way...hope you enjoyed =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Not all C/A interaction, but some. Their friends are included in some scenes. I will be writing little bits about their school days, but not all the time because I want to try and keep it mostly C/A interaction. There will be some drama, but won't end up being as bad. It is something that will play out over time, but won't affect them too much. The chapter after this will be ALOT more C/A than this one._

_I do not know how frequent updates will be, on any of my stories. I've been writing a lot lately and I feel like I've gotten to the point where my chapters are coming out blah and aren't as good as they were. _

_Five Days Later..._

**Callie's POV**

As I anxiously get ready for the first day of school, there is really only one thing on my mind. My beautiful and amazing girlfriend, who is _always_ on my mind. Every second that I am not with her, is a second spent thinking about her. When I'm not with her, I am not myself. She brings out the best in me, and makes me feel better about myself and who I am as a person.

With my first day in a new school less than an hour from now, I try and forget about being 'the new kid' and focus on the fact that I get to see Arizona. When schedules were mailed to us, we had discovered that we share four of the same classes, and will have the same lunch. Although we will be in class, we are still excited because we get to be around each other. We get to start and end every day with each other, and we couldn't be happier.

Our last days of summer were spent in the best way possible. We spent every waking hour that we could together, just the two of us. I drove her to and picked her up from every one of her practices, just to get a few more minutes with her, even though she would be coming over any way. We usually made unexpected stops on the way home, just to have some time alone, incase my parents were home. We spent time in the gazebo, with her in my arms as we read from the same books for summer reading, bickering over one of us reading faster than the other.

Before last night, she had slept over for three nights in a row. How we were able to get away with it, had surprised me. But I didn't really care, because I got to hold her in my arms every night and forget about everything that's been on my mind. I woke up to her sweet face every morning, and got to start my day smiling. I got to focus on the good in my life, instead of the bad. I barely slept last night, because she wasn't in my arms.

Aria comes bursting through my bedroom door, followed by Teddy.

"Are you almost ready...?" Teddy asks impatiently. "...we need to leave now if you want to get a good parking spot."

"So you're still not going to tell me what you did to get your car taken away?..." I ask her with a slight smirk, earning an eye roll from her in response. "...I mean...since I have to drive you to school for two weeks, the least you could do is tell me why."

"Shut it Torres..we're not talking about it..." comes her quick response, as she checks her hair in the mirror. "...your makeup is fine...Arizona will still think your beautiful...now let's go."

Aria and I share a small laugh when Teddy exits the room, and makes her way downstairs to talk to my mother. I raise an eye brow in question, when Aria stands behind me in the mirror, giving me an expectant look. The look that tells me that she wants something from me.

"Can I borrow your blue shirt?..." she asks. "...the one that looks kind of the the one you're wearing.."

"Sure...is that all?"

"Uh...yeah..." she mumbles, so that I can barely hear her. "...yeah, I guess that's it..." she adds, as she grabs the shirt from my closet. She stops just before the door way, and turns to face me, while closing the door. "...except that's not it...are you sure you're okay with dad knowing about you and Arizona?"

"Calliope, could you come down here please?" My father calls from downstairs. Aria gives me a look that says 'I'm sorry' before quickly exiting the room, leaving the door open.

I take one last look at myself in the mirror, before heading downstairs. Though I am nervous about what he could possibly have to say, I don't want to hide my relationship with Arizona from him any longer. It's not fair to her, and I don't want her to feel like a big secret anymore.

He is waiting at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in his business suit and ready for work. I swallow hard and take a deep breath, unable to read his facial expression. He gestures towards his downstairs den area, that he uses when he wants to be alone and do work.

"Good morning Calliope..." he greets me, with a small smile. "...I know you have to get to school, but I would like to talk to you for a minute". He shuts the double doors behind us, gesturing for me to sit on the small sofa. "...there's been an awful lot going on around here this summer. I've been busy, and haven't paid as much attention to you and Aria as I should until the last few days. I noticed that Arizona has been spending a lot of time over here...and I am wondering if there is something going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, although I clearly _do_ know what he is talking about.

He clears his throat. "I couldn't help but notice how...close, you two are. You have spent a lot of time with Teddy, and other female friends and I have not witnessed anything unusual. Now, I asked your mother and she says she doesn't know, although I am quite sure that she does... her and Aria seem to want to defend your recent behavior. I believe there is something going on between you and Arizona and I would like to know..if she is more than a friend to you?"

"Yeah...she's..." I say quietly, shifting my gaze to the floor. "...she's m...my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend, Calliope? I thought we talked about this..." he replies softly but sternly. "...we have been through this before. I was hoping this phase would be over, but since it isn't..."

"It's not a phase dad..." I interrupt him, shaking my head. I slowly make eye contact, and take a deep breath. "...it's not something that's temporary...or something I'll grow out of eventually...it's _not_ something _you_ can change, or 'cure'...it's who I am. I am in a relationship with Arizona, and I am not ashamed of it. She makes me happy, and I am proud to..."

"You need to end it..." he snaps, his eyes burning with anger. "...I will not have this going on in my house...I do not want.."

"I am proud to be with her!..." I raise my voice, bringing myself to my feet. "... I am not ashamed of who I am, and I don't care what people think...for the first time in my life, I am truly happy...she makes me happier than I can even explain..."

I stop talking when my mom opens the double doors, and glares at my father.

"Carlos..." she starts, until interrupted by my father.

"Do not start with me..." he snaps at her, before turning his attention back to me, anger and frustration burning in his eyes. "...I want you and your sister home by dinner, we are having a family meeting, and then you will do homework...no computer or phone, you will be in bed early..." he trails off, giving my mother a glare as she tries to interrupt him. "...I do not want her in this house!.." he says to me, shaking his head angrily. "...you need to end whatever is going on with you two, because I will not have a daughter that..."

"I love her!" I blurt out, my eyes widening in surprise at the realization of what I just said.

Following a series of whispers, I quickly glance in the direction of the open doors. Teddy and Aria stand just outside the door, with their mouths hanging open.

"You are not to be seeing her anymore..." my father says.

"Carlos..." my mother warns, shaking her head in disgust. "...we have talked about this. She's a teenager, if you tell her not to see someone, she's going to do it any way. Come on...is this really the worst thing? Arizona is a very sweet girl and she makes our daughter happy..."

"We will discuss this later" he snaps, stuffing his hands in his pockets and storming out of the room.

"Aria, why don't you get going..." my mother tells her. "...Teddy, I just need a minute with her.."

"I don't want to talk about it mom..." I interrupt her, giving her a look that says 'I'm sorry'. "...I just want to go to school. I'm sure there will be plenty of talking about it later. Thank you for sticking up for me, but I have to go now. I am going to be late."

Sensing my irritated mood, she gives me a simple nod, and a sympathetic smile. We say our goodbye's before Teddy and I head out the door and to my car. The majority of the car ride is without words, as she plugs in my Ipod and shuffles through songs, changing it half way through every song.

"Hey...are...you okay?.." she asks hesitantly, breaking the silence. "...I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, but...I'm proud of you...for standing up to him. You and Arizona are amazing together, and you make each other happy..."

"He doesn't care whether or not I'm happy..." I snap, without meaning to. "...all he cares about is his own beliefs...I don't care what he says, there is no way I am breaking up with her just to make him happy. She means _everything_ to me...she's...the only good thing in my life, and I can't lose her."

By now, a single tear has managed to escape. The mere thought of having to live without her, upsets me far more than thinking about how closed minded my father is. I can deal with anything, as long as I have her.

"You really do love her" she points out.

I sigh heavily. "When I'm not with her, all I do is think about her. All I do is...count down the seconds until I can hold her again. I'm not myself, when I'm not with her. I could be having the worst day of my life...and all I have to do is look at her, and I feel better...and when she smiles at me, everything bad just fades away. When I kiss her, I can't stop...one kiss always turns into two, and ends up being ten...I can't get enough of her. Every time I hold her in my arms, all I can think about is how I never want to let go..."

"Sap..." she teases me, making a pouty face when I shoot an irritated look in her direction. "...I'm sorry...continue."

"I've never felt for anyone, what I feel for her..." I reply, after an awkward silence, which was spent with her staring at me intently. I could see her out of the corner of my eye, while I paid attention to the road. "...I find her so beautiful that I can't ever stop looking at her...I always catch myself staring at her, every little thing she does amazes me...even when she's sleeping, I just lay there and watch her sleep...and her eyes..I could look into her eyes forever, they're so beautiful. Whenever I am not with her, I miss her...even if I just saw her. Every second I spend with her, is a second that I get to experience true happiness...before her, a kiss was just a kiss...now it actually means something...if that's love...then yes..." I trail off, pausing for a moment. "...I love her...I...love...her"

By now, I've pulled into the school and parked the car on the side of the school which has two entrances. One leads straight through the cafeteria and the other leads into the hall way where the juniors lockers are.

"Oh my god are you crying?" I chuckle, noticing that her eyes are watering.

"That was really beautiful..." she says softly, with a slight sniffle. "...I wish someone felt that way about me..."

"But, Henry does...did something happened with you two?..." I protest, raising an eye brow in question. She gives me a look that says she doesn't want to talk about this now. "...so much for being bad ass" I tease her, as she checks her watery eyes in the mirror.

"Keep your mouth shut Torres!..." she exclaims, playfully slapping my arm. "...there will be no mention of this...to anyone! now...let's get out of the car and wait for that annoyingly cute girlfriend of yours and I will tell you everything you need to know, about life at this high school, while we're waiting."

Teddy slings her back pack over one shoulder, and quickly gets out of the car. After grabbing the few things I brought with me and locking up the car, we stand in front of it while she rambles on about this school. Outside of the normal things, what to do and what not to do, she explains the way the lunch schedule works. Fifth period is in the middle of the day and divided into three parts. If you have first lunch, you go to lunch and then fifth period. If you have second lunch, you go to fifth period for twenty minutes, go eat lunch, then return for another twenty minutes and so on. They had the schedules arranged like this, due to the large number of students.

When I see Arizona pull into this part of the parking lot, I no longer listen to anything she is rambling about. I put on my best fake smile as Arizona quickly gathers her belongings and gets out of her car, before excitedly skipping over to me.

"Calliope..." she greets me with a smile, before wrapping her arms around me. "... I missed you."

"I missed you too.." I chuckle, placing a light kiss on the top of her head. "...I didn't sleep last night, because you weren't with me."

"All I did was toss and turn..." she sighs, wrapping her arms a little tighter around me. After a few seconds, she pulls her head back slightly, to make eye contact "...how about a kiss?" she asks, showing off her dimples. "...or...do you not want...we're at school.." she rambles nervously, before I cut her off, capturing her lips in a soft and loving kiss.

Teddy clears her throat, signaling that it's just about time to head inside. Before I can respond, Addison whips her large SUV into this area of the parking lot, with Lucy in the front seat as they dance around in the seats with the music blasting.

Addison Parks next to me, and rolls the window down. "Good morning!" she says excitedly. "Hey girls!" Lucy says.

Her and Lucy begin bickering while she rolls up the window. Teddy gives me a small nod before making her way over to them, leaving Arizona and I alone. Derek arrives with Lexie, Meredith, Alex and Mark in his car, creating commotion two parking spaces over, as they converse. Other students arrive, and enter the school in small groups.

"Is everything okay?..." She asks, batting her eye lashes. She knows that I can't look into her eyes and lie. "...I know something is wrong with you...please don't lie to me."

"I...had a fight with my dad this morning..." I reply, still keeping my hold on her. "...he asked what was going on between us, so I told him...he didn't take it too well, and wants to talk more later...I'm fine though...can we talk later? I don't really want to talk about it now..."

As we see our friends begin to head inside, Arizona takes my hand in hers. We walk hand in hand, into the school and to the area where our friends have chosen their lockers, not caring who see's us together, or what anyone thinks.

"Ugh..." Meredith groans with a slight eye roll, shutting her locker door. "...let's go get this over with" she adds, walking away.

"Come on Mer!..." Izzie teases her as she walks away. "...you should smile more, you're so cute when you do!"

Teddy left two lockers on the end, to the left side of her. To the right of her is Addison, Lucy, Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, and April-followed by all of the guys. I choose the locker next to Teddy, and Arizona chooses the one on the end.

"Are you sure you're okay?..." she asks, looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

Before she has a chance to finish what she was going to say, Emily walks by and bumps into her, forcing her into her locker. Arizona hits the locker hard, bumping her head. Teddy stops mid conversation and slams her locker door, taking off down the hall, followed by Lucy, in search of Emily. I pick up the few things Arizona has dropped.

"Are you okay baby?..." I ask, taking a hesitant step toward her. "...Arizona?"

I can tell by the look in her eyes, that she is trying not to cry. She shrugs off the question while closing her locker door, before making her way through a crowd of people and into the nearest bathroom. Putting my own lock on my locker, I close the locker door and make my way to the bathroom. When I get there, she stands over the sink, looking in the mirror. Her bottom lip quivers as she tries to stay strong, and not let them bother her.

"I'm fine..." she assures me, shaking her head and turning away. "...you should get to class or you'll be late...no one likes getting in trouble on the first day of school."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure Teddy's about to..." I reply, slowly stepping toward her. Placing my hand on her shoulder, I turn her around to face me, although she tries to resist. "...please don't be like this...I know you're embarrassed, but you don't have to feel that way around me, okay?...is there anything I can do for you?" I ask, carefully bringing a hand up to her head to softly rub the spot she bumped it.

"You're here..." she replies softly, wrapping her arms around me and resting her head on my chest. "...that's all I need. I don't want to talk about it right now...I just...need you here with me."

About five minutes later, when the halls are less crowded, we walk hand in hand to our first period class, which is English. A class that we have with Addison, Teddy, Lucy, Meredith, Derek and Alex. In the far corner of the room, they save two seats for us.

"Alright everyone settle down!..." says the female teacher, as she enters the room and somewhat slams the door behind her. "... I am Mrs. Pratt. I'll be teaching you British Literature for the first semester of this school year. Before we begin... we have a new student with us..."

"Right here..." Teddy exclaims goofily, pointing to me. "...Callie, she's right here."

Mrs. Pratt takes slow steps back and fourth across the front of the class, glaring at Teddy.

"Ms. Altman..." she says, clearly annoyed. "...your last English teacher warned me that you might be a disruption at times...do I need to move you?"

"n...no ma'am" Teddy replies quietly, shrinking back in her seat.

A small amount of laughter starts up, but quickly dies down as Mrs. Pratt slaps down a stack of books and a pile containing packets of papers on the desk. As the students begin taking one and passing them around, all I can do is look at Arizona. She has her elbow on the desk, and her hand on her chin, looking down.

Tearing the corner of a page out of a blank paper in my note book, I write a quick note and place it in front of her while no one is looking.

_My blue eyed baby, please don't be sad._

_You are far too beautiful to be sad._

_Smile, for me? You know I love those dimples =)_

_xo C xo_

As she's reading the note, she breaks into a big dimpled smile. She mouths a simple 'Thank You' before turning her attention to the teacher. We keep stealing quick glances at one another, while we listen to the typical first day of school lectures. What we will be learning, the rules, upcoming projects, etc. Three minutes before the end of class, the classroom phone rings.

"Oh...shit" Lucy grits through her teeth, as her and Teddy share an awkward look.

"Whatever it was...I didn't do it" Teddy says, making most of the class laugh. Her recent habit of getting herself into trouble, has continued today because of what I can only assume was her defending Arizona.

Mrs. Pratt Hangs up the phone and turns around, causing the whispers to come to a halt.

"Ms. Altman and Ms. Fields...principals office...now..." she says sternly. "...I can already tell I've got quite the group here" she adds, with an eye roll.

"Way to be Teddy..." Derek chuckles, starting up more laughter. "...leave it up to you, to get in trouble on the first day of school..."

"Total repeat of last year..." Addison teases, as Teddy makes her way to the front of the class and out the door, followed by Lucy. "...those two are nothing but trouble when they're together..."

"and adding YOU into the mix helps?" Meredith asks teasingly.

"I hope you are all more focused tomorrow..." Mrs. Pratt speaks up, as she glances at the clock. "...the seats you chose will be your assigned seats, so I hope you like them. I _will _move people if I have to...now, get off to your next class..." she trails off, as the bell rings. "...your first homework assignment is here on my desk, take one before you leave!"

As students line up and take the home work assignment, I wait for Arizona to grab her things, and we get in the end of the line. When it gets to just Arizona and I left in the room, the teacher smiles at her.

"It's nice to have you in my class again this year..." she says. "...you seemed quiet today, is everything okay?"

"I'm okay..." Arizona replies, showing off her dimples. "...I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay..." she smiles at her. "...it's nice to have you here Callie"

We walk hand in hand to our second class, as different groups of friends pass us by, clearly talking about us. I ignore the 'new girl' comments and she tries her best to ignore the mean things Emily's friends say about her, as she continues leading us upstairs to our next class.

By the time class is over, I am miserable, because I know that I won't see her anymore until lunch. I go through the remainder of my morning, listening to the same boring things over and over again, with only one thing on my mind, Arizona.

**Arizona's POV**

As I go through the remainder of my morning, all I can think about is my Calliope. I wonder what class she is in, how she is doing, if she's adjusting okay and finding her way around. While I would never admit it to any of our friends, I feel nervousness in the pit of my stomach, at the thought that Kayla is in one of her classes.

All I want, is for this day to be over so her and I can sneak off together after school like we had planned, and just be alone for a while. I can't wait to be in her arms, because it's my favorite place in the world. The place where I feel safe and loved, and where I know nothing and no one can hurt me. She makes me feel protected, and is always able to pick me up when I am feeling down. I am not the girl who gets bullied, and sits back and takes it. Being with her, gives me the strength to brush it off, and the courage to be ready and stand up for myself, and for her, as she has done for me.

Just before lunch, I stop at my locker to drop off some books and grab my lunch, hoping Calliope will be doing the same. Just as I bring myself into a standing position and close my locker, two strong arms wrap around me from behind.

"Hey gorgeous..." she whispers, before kissing my cheek. "...I have missed you...and I can't wait until this day is over so I can steal you away for a while and take you somewhere quiet."

I turn around in her arms, just as Kayla passes by. She stops short and comes back. She tries to talk to Callie, but she ignores her. She places a hand on my lower back, whispering in my ear about how beautiful I am while we walk down the hall way in a fit of giggles. We enter the cafeteria and grab a table with Teddy, Lucy and Addison.

"How much trouble did you two get in?" Callie asks, with a slight smirk.

"We're not talking about that..." Teddy groans. "...hows your stalker?..." she asks Callie, who sternly shakes her head. "...I heard about you two in the stairwell...so really, I should be asking you how much trouble you got in"

George places a tray down on the table, plopping himself in the seat next to me. "What a nightmare this day has been...I need to find my happy place, and fast..."

"Which reminds me..." Addison chimes in, following a conversation with Lucy. "...have you seen the size of the damn history book...Meredith can't even carry it cause it's like half the size of her!"

"Oh can we just talk about the fact that you two got in trouble within an hour of being here..." George asks, with a smirk, gesturing between Teddy and Lucy. "...everyones talking about it. Trouble _really_ has a way of finding you Teddy."

"Callie got called down there too..." Teddy defends, turning her attention to Callie with a smirk. "...something about shoving a bitch into a wall"

"I heard she deserved it..."Lucy chimes in, before taking a bite of her sandwich. "...I woulda done it myself if I was there" she mumbles.

"I simply brushed passed her..." Callie defends, slightly waving her hands around to emphasize her point. "...okay maybe it was a little more than that...but she definitely over dramatized it...and I didn't really get in trouble, they asked me what happened so I told them...and Emily got suspended by the way..."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer person" Lucy laughs.

"This sucks!..." Alex exclaims, slamming a tray down on the table and sitting across from me. "...how's your day going?" he asks me. When I shrug, he turns his attention to everyone else, striking up a conversation about different things they have done, that have gotten them into trouble. The rules have certainly changed around here. It is no longer the free ride that everyone thought it once was.

"What did you do?" I ask Calliope softly, hoping no one heard me.

"She just said something _really_ nasty about you..." she replies, quickly glancing to make sure no one was looking. She places a hand on my lower back, scooting closer to me. "...she also spent all of third period trying to touch my leg under a desk...I can't stand her anymore. I just lost it when she said that shit about you...I feel the need to protect you and I can't control it.."

"I don't want you to get in trouble because of me..." I say, hanging my head slightly. "...it's not your fault everyone seems to hate me now, you didn't have to do that...because of me."

"Baby no one hates you..." she says softly, kissing my temple. "...it's just two stupid girls who are jealous of you _because_ everyone loves you and thinks you're amazing...and I don't care that I got in a little bit of trouble. I defended my girlfriend, and I would do it again if I had to."

"You would?" I ask, picking at my food.

"I would do anything for you"

While the rest of our friends carry on their own conversations, we spend the rest of lunch, lost in our own little world, enjoying the small amount of time we have together. Our intertwined hands rested on my lap, neither of us caring about what anyone thought.

By the time school is finally over, Calliope and I quickly head to our lockers and take what few books we need. I get to end today in the best way possible. I don't have practice, and get to spend some time with my Calliope, before we go home. When we get out to our cars, Teddy is already waiting for Callie.

"Well, hello love birds..." she teases us, as we approach her hand in hand. "...you still driving me home Torres?"

Callie turns to me. "I just have to drive her home...I'll meet you at your house as soon as I can okay?"

We share a quick kiss before heading our separate ways. I go home and change into my bathing suit, looking to take a quick swim before we go anywhere. When I make my way downstairs, I meet her at the door. She wastes no time in entering the house, closing the door behind her with her foot as she wraps her arms around me.

"Hey there beautiful..." she says, before placing kisses on my chest up to my neck. "...mmm I've been looking forward to this all day..." she mumbles against my skin. "...my god...you're so gorgeous"

"l...looking f...forward to w...what" I stutter nervously, as my heart speeds up at the feelings of her lips on my chest, placing open mouthed kisses there.

"Holding you..." she tells me, trailing her hands up my sides and around to my back. "...and kissing you.." she adds, pulling back to look me in the eyes. "...really kissing you...like this..."

She brings her hands to my face and crashes our lips together. I whimper into the kiss when she slips her tongue into my mouth. My hands find their way to the bottom of her shirt, quickly pulling it up and over her head, only breaking the kiss for a brief moment.

I smirk. "Good, you're wearing a bathing suit"

"mmm hmm..." she mumbles while she un buttons her jeans and slides them down her legs. "...you think your the only one who wants to spend the afternoon staring? I love staring at you in a bathing suit, knowing that you're mine and no one else can have you"

"Oh yeah...who says no one else can have me?" I tease her with a dimpled smile.

When she is in nothing but her bikini, she grabs her clothes and chases me through the house, to the back. We both jump into the water, and it is not long before I loop my arms around her neck.

"You better be all mine..." she says, bringing her lips to my neck and lightly sucking the sensitive spot. "...mine" she mumbles.

"You know I am..." I rush out. "...babe you're driving me crazy stop doing that..."

She pulls back with a slight smirk. "Doing what?..." she asks innocently. When she does it again, I suck in a sharp breath as chills run down my spine. "...doing this?"

"a...are you marking me?" I breathe.

"mmmm hmm.." she mumbles, before pulling back, making a small sucking sound. "...I want _everyone_ to know that you're mine...especially that other blonde that kept staring at you during history."

"A little jealous are we?..." I tease her, earning an eye roll in response. "...now you know how it feels..." I add jokingly, as her mouth hangs open. "...but you have nothing to worry about, because that blonde is not nearly as sexy as you. She doesn't have your eyes, or your hair...or your gorgeous body...or your kind and loving heart..." I trail off. I bring my arms down and wrap them around her, resting my head on her chest as we away gently in the water. "...and she wouldn't make me feel as happy and at peace as I do in this moment. No one could ever make me feel the way that you do."

"Am I your one and only?..." she asks, trailing her fingertips up my back. "...cause you are definitely mine"

"Always"

Just over an hour later, we arrive at the spot where we shared our first kiss. A night that I will never forget, because it was the night that I begun to feel alive again. I didn't care about the fact that I had just had my heart broken, all I cared about was that I finally got to kiss her. Something I had been waiting for so long to do.

We walk hand in hand up the hill and then she lays down a blanket, under the tree, in the shade. When I sit down, she sits behind me, and wraps her arms around me, holding me close.

"What a bad day huh?" she chuckles, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it kind of was..." I reply with a slight chuckle. I lean back into her embrace and place my hands on top of hers, which rest on my stomach. "...but it's perfect now. I couldn't think of a better way, to end a long day...than being in your arms."

"I love holding you baby..." she says softly, nuzzling her nose in my neck. "...when I'm not with you, all I do is think about you. I count down the seconds until I can hold you again. I'm not me, when I'm not with you..." she trails off, bringing tears of joy to my eyes. "...I have something for you..." she says nervously, reaching behind her and holding a small box in front of my face. "...it's um...I...Teddy gave me the idea...I wanted to give it to you when we were alone..."

"Why are you do good to me?" I ask softly, as I untie the small ribbon on the box.

"You deserve it..." she answers me. I open the box, revealing a necklace with a shiny piece of silver, shaped like a dog tag, and a picture of my brother pressed onto the front. "...I um...I just hope you like it, there's a message on the back...and your mom said that was your favorite picture of him, so I had them up that one on there...I didn't even know you could do that...put a picture on...it's a machine that does it for you..." she rambles nervously.

My eyes tear up as I read the message engraved on the back. A part of his last letter to me.

_My baby sister, _

_I miss you so much._

_I will keep my promise and_

_I will come home to you._

_Until then, I will hold you in_

_my heart, as you hold me in yours. _

_You are with me all the time. _

_I love you._

"I know how much you miss him..." she says softly, as I turn myself around to face her. "...I just thought...this way, you could remember that he was with you always..."

Placing a single finger on her lips to silence her, I push her onto her back and crash our lips together. I rest most of my weight on top of her as I kiss her like never before.

"I...take it...you like..it?" she breathes, when we break from the kiss, that has left us both nearly breathless.

"I love it Calliope..." I reply, brushing my free hand over her cheek. "...no one's ever done anything like this for me before...something that means as much as _everything_ you do for me...you're so amazing...thank you so much."

"You're welcome baby. You deserve everything in the world. I am so glad you love it so much". She gently takes the necklace from my hand, and reaches around to the back of my neck, putting it on me. It hangs just over my heart. "...perfect...I had the chain made shorter so it would fit...it fits perfectly."

"I miss him...I really miss him" I say, tearing up a bit. "...I'm afraid something is going to happen to him."

"I know you do...come here..." she says softly, guiding me to lay down with her. I wrap my arm around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder. "...he's gonna be fine...he's coming home to you soon."

"ugh..." she groans as her cell phone rings. "...it's probably Teddy...or Addison with some awkward situation they've gotten themselves into..." she rambles. "...or it's my mom...ugh"

"Hello...?" she says hesitantly. "...no...I am with Arizona...no...no...yes...okay mom...can I stay with her for a little while longer...please...okay thank you...bye"

"Do you have to go home?" I ask, not wanting to leave her just yet.

"No. She said my dad is not home yet, but that I had to be home in an hour...she said she talked to him a little...I guess."

"What else did he say this morning?"

She sighs heavily, pulling me even closer to her. "He said that I had to...I..." she trails off. "...he said he doesn't want me seeing you anymore..."

"I'm sorry Calliope..." I say, starting to pull away from her. "...I don't want to come between you and your family."

"Get over here..." she demands teasingly, pulling me back to her. "...you're not going anywhere. I am going to fight for us...it's going to take time but I know him, he will grow to love you...just like everyone else does. He's going to get over it...I know he will. But for now...I just want to enjoy the feeling of you in my arms."

"Do you know how amazing you are?" I chuckle. It feels amazing that she would stand up to her family, to be with me.

"Not nearly as amazing as you" she replies, kissing my head.

"I am pretty amazing, right?..." I joke, lacing our fingers together as they rest on her stomach. "...but then again, so are you."

"We're amazing"

"Yeah, we are"

Silence falls around us as we lay under what has become known as 'our tree', and enjoy the time we have together before we go home.

There is no where else I'd rather be, than here in her arms.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Author's Note

_A/N: I may or may not be continuing this story. I feel it got off to a great start, but lately I am not so sure. I have spent a lot of time writing, and feel that I have gotten to the point where it's just not what it used to be. High school fics I've noticed tend to go either way(because its not everyones thing) and I kind of feel this is heading south lol._

_With my other two stories coming to a close within the next two months, I do have ideas for other stories that I will be writing after they are finished. I figured this was early enough on that I could figure all of this out and either continue or end it and focus more on other stories-since it was a bit of a test to begin with. If I were to continue, it would probably be my main focus for a while once "Me and You" was over, which will end soon._

_Should I continue yes/no?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Still haven't decided whether or not I'll continue, but as for now, I'm going with the flow. This chapter is basically a continuation of the last, following up on Callie's conversation with her father. Some drama, but some fluff as well. The storyline w/ Callie's father will develop over time, because I'll be doing a time jump after this chapter. There is also something else in this chapter, that will be addressed in the next, whenever that comes._

_Thank you to those who left reviews on my Author's Note, I really appreciate the feedback and support. I wish I could thank all of you individually, but you know who you are. Thanks so much =)_

_Four hours later..._

**Callie's POV**

Arizona and I spent the last of our time together, wrapped up in each other's arms, under our tree. I didn't want to think about the fact that I was afraid of how the discussion with my father would go. All I wanted to do was focus on the fact that my beautiful blue eyed angel, was in my arms.

My heart broke just a little when she tried to leave, and said that she didn't want to come between my family and I. It took a lot of reassuring her, to get her to realize that I am _not _willing to let her go, just because my father can't accept me for who I am. I can take whatever is thrown my way, as long as I have her by my side. I couldn't take losing her, because she is the best thing in my life.

When it came time for both of us to go home, I found it even harder to let her go. I wanted to stay there forever, just her and I. When I got home, I went straight to my room, thankful that my father was not yet home from work. My mom had tried to talk to me about what happened this morning, but I didn't want to, because nothing she says is going to make any of this easier for me to deal with. She understood how irritated and upset I was, and gave me the space that I needed. I did the very little home work I had, and picked out an outfit to wear to school tomorrow.

As I'm laying on my bed, thoughts of my blue eyed beauty race through my mind and I decide to send her a text message.

_I miss you already baby. I wish I could hold you right now =( -C_

My mother knocks softly on my bedroom door, before entering. I sit up in my bed, as she closes the door behind her.

"Hello Calliope. I know you said that you didn't want to talk..." she trails off, as she sits on my bed. "...but I was wondering if I could talk to you, just for a few minutes."

"Uh...hey...mom..." I reply softly, avoiding eye contact. "...sure"

"I know you're upset about what happened this morning, but you have to understand...your father is under a lot of stress lately..."

I shake my head slightly, without making eye contact. "That's still no reason for him to treat me like that. He's ashamed of me mom...I know he is."

"He is not ashamed of you". She places her hand on my leg in an attempt to comfort me. "He just..doesn't know how to deal with know your father...he will come around, you just have to give him time."

"I've given him plenty of time, this started long before we moved here..." I reply, sounding more irritated than I want to. After all, it's not her fault that he is acting this way. "...I know he's my father, but he shouldn't be telling me I can't be with the one person in this world, who makes me happy...I...I can't break up with Arizona, just because he won't accept my relationship with her. She tried to leave me, because she said she didn't want to cause problems". When I start to cry, I take a moment to contain my emotions. I wipe the tears from my eyes, before making eye contact with my mother again. "Arizona is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't know how to even...breathe without her. She means everything to me, and I know...I know what you're going to say, that I'm too young to know what love is...and before I met her, I probably would have agreed with you, but not now. She's...my first. With her, it isn't a game...it's not just a fling or a meaningless teenaged relationship that will end before you know it, with her...it really means something. I love her, Mom."

By now, we both have tears in our eyes. I blink hard, forcing the tears from my eyes. My mother tries to hide the fact that she's crying, by refusing to make eye contact. While I wipe the tears off my face, she looks anywhere but directly at me. Following a slight sniffle, she slowly shifts her gaze back in my direction, but fails to make eye contact right away.

"You know, I never told you this". She takes my hand in hers, giving me a small smile. "...but when your father and I met, we were...about your age. It obviously wasn't the same situation, but my parents didn't approve of our relationship. They thought that we were too young to know what love was, and that we didn't belong together."

"Well, clearly...you didn't listen" I chuckle through tears.

"No, we didn't.." she replies softly, with a small smile before becoming serious again. "...because when you really love someone, you don't care what other people think...no matter who they are to you. Whether they're your family, friends, or anyone else in your life...if you really and truly love someone, you do what it takes to be with them."

"I really do love her"

"I know you do". She smiles at me, and I return the smile. "I see it every time you look at her. It's the same way your father always looked at me, when we were young."

'Well, that was a long time ago" I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

"Watch it missy, I'm on your side here" she replies, with a teasing smile.

"Calliope, come down for dinner please!" My father shouts, from the bottom of the stairs.

Sighing heavily, I place my head in my hands.

"Calliope, it's going to be okay..." she assures me, though I can tell she is really not sure. "...if he brings it up, try not to raise your voice or show him any signs of disrespect."

Choosing not to answer her, I get out of bed and we make our way downstairs. What I wanted to say, was that he is the one who is being disrespectful, because he can't love and accept me for who I am. He wants to force me to change, so I will be who he wants me to be.

Dinner begins in silence, and all that is heard is the sounds of silverware as the four of us share awkward looks. I try and avoid maintaining eye contact with my father, hoping that he will let the issue go for now.

"So, girls...how was your first day at school?" My father asks.

"Fine.." Aria mumbles, her eyes widening when he glares at her. "...uh...it was good, very good..I think I'm going to like this school" she adds, when she finishes chewing.

"It was good..." I reply, without looking at him. "...I have all of my classes with at least one or two of my friends, so I was able to find my way around easy. Everyone was helpful."

"Very good. I'm glad to hear...you two seem to be adjusting quite well..." he replies, smiling at both of us, which I can only see out of the corner of my eye. When I look down at my plate, and then back up to make eye contact with him, I can tell he is about to ask me something. "...have you finished your homework?"

I nod slightly. "Yes daddy"

"Good, Aria have you finished yours?..." he asks her, receiving a nod in response. "...alright then, I'd like us to all sit down and have a talk after we're finished here. I would like to finish the discussion I had with Calliope this morning."

Aria looks to me, giving me a look that says 'I'm sorry'. I shift my gaze to my mother, who glares angrily at my father, trying to communicate without the use of words. Silence falls around us, as my father ignores my mothers stare. We spend the rest of dinner in yet another period of awkward silence, as no one knows what to say. I eat as slow as I can, dreading how this conversation may go. By the time everyone else is finished, I am still eating, though I am not that hungry anymore due to the intense feeling of nervousness in the pit of my stomach.

"Calliope, are you almost finished?" My father asks.

"Carlos..." my mother warns, with a slightly irritated tone. "...she's had a long day, it was her first day in a new school...she's probably exhausted. I don't think it's really necessary that we put any more stress on her tonight."

"What about the stress she's put on me?..." he replies sternly, shooting an angry glare my way, which doesn't go unnoticed by my mother or sister. "...Calliope, the way you spoke to me this morning was disrespectful."

"Do you really want to talk about disrespect dad?..." Aria chimes in, shooting a glare in his direction that shows she's not backing down, though she normally would, we both would. "...what about the way you spoke you her?"

"Aria please" my mother warns.

"I love her Daddy..." I say boldly, with a slight shrug. "...and I don't care what anyone thinks. I love Arizona. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I refuse to let her go, just because you can't accept me for who I am."

"Calliope, this goes against everything we believe in!" he raises his voice.

"We're your daughters, Dad. You're supposed to love us, no matter what" Aria defends.

"I do love you, I love both of you with all of my heart..." he replies, before directing his attention back to me. "...but I don't understand what's happening, or what I did to..."

"It wasn't anything you did. It's who I am!" I defend, raising my voice slightly. I sit back in my seat, and take a deep breath. "...it has nothing to do with how you raised me...it's who I am...and for me, it's not about the gender of the person, it's who that person is. That person happens to be a girl. Arizona is the sweetest person I've ever met, she would do anything for me...and she makes me happy, that's all that should matter to you."

"Carlos..." my mother chimes in. "...she's our daughter, we should love and accept her for who she is..."

"No, I will not have this going on in my house..." he cuts her off, raising a hand to stop her from talking. "...no daughter of mine, is going to be in a relationship with another girl...it's.."

"It's what?" I snap, glaring angrily at him as I try to keep the tears at bay. "...actually, never mind...I don't even want to know..."

"You need to end whatever is going on between you two..." he cuts me off, pointing a finger at me. "...end your relationship with her or you will never have a life outside of this house...do you hear me? You will go to school, and come home from school...no friends, no softball...nothing."

Knowing that I won't be able to stop the tears, I quickly get up from the table and exit the dining room.

"Calliope, do not walk out on me!" he shouts, as I make my way upstairs and into my room.

After closing and locking my bedroom door, I curl myself into a ball on my bed as I let the tears fall freely. He has never been able to accept the fact that most of my relationships, have been with girls. But he has never gone so far as to tell me that I had to end the relationship. He gave me an ultimatum, knowing how much I love softball. What he doesn't know, is that nothing in this world means as much to me as Arizona. Needing to feel her in my arms, I send her a quick text.

_Baby are you home? I need to see you :'( -C_

I crack my bedroom door open, only to hear shouting coming from downstairs. A rather heated argument between my father, mother and sister. My mother and sister, trying to defend me. While I still haven't gotten a response from Arizona, I grab my keys and slip on some shoes. I sneak downstairs past the dining room, and into the kitchen. I make my way through the kitchen and out the garage door. Not wanting to make too much noise, I exit the garage through the door leading into the back yard, instead of opening the garage door, which would surely be heard.

I sneak around the house and down my driveway, glancing behind my every so often to make sure that I am not being followed. I take the walk down my long street and take a right at the end, making my way to two streets over.

I check my phone, sighing heavily when I notice that she still hasn't responded. I dial her number, as I come to a stop at the end of her driveway. I dial her number, and pray every second that she answers.

"Calliope.." she answers softly. "...I miss you...I just got your texts"

I burst into tears at the sound of her sweet voice. "Are you home? I know you're not allowed out but I need to see you baby. Please.."

"What's wrong babe? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay...can you come outside?"

"I'll be right there, meet me under my bedroom window" she replies, before hanging up.

I do as I'm told, and make my way to the right side of her house, directly under her bedroom window. Less than two minutes later, she comes around from the back of her house, having probably exited through the back sliding glass door. I can only see her due to the small amount of light from her outside lights being on, and all I can think about is how adorable and sexy she looks in her light pink tank top and short grey shorts.

"Arizona..." I say softly trying to hide my emotion. I wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly, and place a hand on the side of her head, holding it to my chest. "...I'm so sorry...I don't want to get you in trouble with your parents, I just...I had to see you."

She forces herself out of my tight hold, and pulls back to look me in the eyes. "Calliope, what's wrong?"

"I just had a huge fight with my dad". As hard as I've tried not to, I burst into tears all over again.

She gently takes my hand. "Shhh babe, it's okay...it's okay". She guides me into a sitting position. She sits next to me in the grass, as we lean against the side of the house. She wraps an arm around me as I lean into her embrace, and she holds me while I cry. "...I'm sorry Calliope...I'm so sorry...it's going to be okay. I know I said that I didn't want to cause problems with you and your family, but I promise that I won't leave you. I need you, just as much as you need me. I will _always_ be here for you...I promise."

"I...can't...lose...you.." I choke out through tears, as my whole body shakes. "...you're...the best thing in my life...he keeps telling me to break up with you, and I can't do it baby...I can't and I won't."

"You're not going to lose me..." she assures me, placing a kiss on the top of her head and softly stroking her cheek with my thumb. "...I'm sure he will come around...maybe my dad could talk to him?"

"I don't know..." I reply, shaking my head against her chest. "...I...I don't want to think about it now, I just had to see you". Grabbing her wrist, I lead her into a position on my lap. "...come here baby..." I whisper, as I pull her closer so that she ends up straddling me. "...I just want to feel you, and be with you...you take away my pain."

"You take away my pain too..." she replies, softly and emotionally. "...my beautiful Calliope" she whispers, bringing a smile to my face.

I run my hands up her sides, as she cups my face with both hands and crashes our lips together in a passionate kiss. We open our mouths slightly, at the same time, while our lips gently caress one another's in a series of loving kisses. She moans when I slip my tongue into her mouth, as I pour every ounce of love I have for her, into the kiss.

Much to my surprise, she doesn't pull away when my hands find their way up her tank top. She breaks the kiss and throws her head back, moaning as I gently palm her perfect breasts for the first time. While her head is thrown back, I place open mouthed kisses on her chest before dipping my tongue into her tank top, down in between her breasts. By now, the outside light which is a motion sensor, has gone off and the only light we have at all, is the very small amount of light from the bright moon.

"mmm Calliope..." she moans, as she grinds her covered center down onto my thigh. "...oh...my...god...your hands feel amazing on me babe...Calliope" she breathes, as my thumbs toy with her now erect nipples.

When I slip my hands out of her shirt, she groans at the loss. Pushing her forward, we land on the grass laying side by side. She rolls herself on top of me as she giggles softly.

"You're so beautiful..." she says softly, stroking my cheek with her thumb. "...you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, and you're all mine."

"I'm sure I look great right now..." I chuckle, wiping my tear streaked face. "...I've been crying for god knows how long, and my hair is a mess."

"Babe, you're gorgeous...nothing could change that" she says sweetly, before crashing our lips together in a kiss that quickly gets heated as hands roam.

"Oh god baby" I moan into her mouth, as her hand snakes under my shirt and finds my breast.

"my sexy Calliope" she murmurs against my lips, as she grinds our covered, heated centers together.

"baby...we have to stop..." I moan, pulling away from the kiss. She rests her forehead against mine, as we both breathe heavily. "...I...we have to stop...or I'm going to want to take you right here, and I don't want our first time to be outside. I want you to be my first, but not like this. I want it to be special, and perfect for you."

"You want me to be your first?" she asks softly.

"I do" I reply softly. She pulls back slightly and rolls off of me. She rests her head on my shoulder, as I wrap an arm around her.

"I want you to be my first too"

**Arizona's POV**

Silence falls around us as we lay in the grass and look up at the stars. I'm wishing every single second, that I could find the words to take her pain away. I know she is still hurting over her fathers disapproval of her sexuality as well as our relationship, but she isn't showing it. She's been so strong for me, and carried me through my bad days and that's all I want to do for her.

"Calliope..." I say softly, breaking the silence. I lift my head off her shoulder and prop myself up with my elbow. "...do you want to come inside? maybe we could just sit in my room and talk..."

"I don't want you to get in trouble..." she tells me, bringing herself into a standing position. She holds her hand out to help me up, and wastes no time in wrapping her arms around me, holding me close. "...I think I am going to go...somewhere...I don't know...but I'm not going home..." she trails off. She places a kiss on my lips, before turning to leave. "...I'll see you tomorrow at school..."

"Where are you going?..." I ask, as I grab her wrist to stop her, and she turns back around to face me. "...I don't like the idea of you being alone right now. Please, just come inside with me for a little while. Let me hold you and be there for you...please."

"Arizona..."

"Please..." I plead, keeping my hold on her wrist. "...let me be here for you, like you're always there for me. Let me hold you for a little while, please."

"I really don't want to get you in trouble" she protests, slightly shaking her head. "...if your father finds out..."

"Just stop..." I demand, placing a finger on her lips to silence her. "...I don't care if I get in trouble okay? You're hurting right now, and you need me...I can't let you go right now, I just can't...I can't bear the thought of you being alone and sad."

Without giving her a chance to respond, I lead her around to the back of my house and up my porch steps. When I notice that most of the downstairs lights are off, I figure my parents have probably gone upstairs to get ready for bed. Their evening routine is that they usually change for bed, and then watch television in the living room for a couple of hours, before going up to bed. I quietly open the sliding glass door, leading her inside.

She stands there awkwardly while I shut the door. Taking her hand in mine again, I lead her through the house and upstairs in a hurry, not even bothering to make sure that we don't get caught. When we finally reach my bedroom, I quietly close the door behind us.

"Lay with me..." I tell her softly, leading her over to my bed. She crawls into my bed, scooting over to leave space for me. "...are you okay? do you need me to get you anything?"

"I just need to hold you baby..." she replies, as her voice cracks up. When I lay down facing her, she tugs at my tank top, signaling for me to come closer. "...you're all I need beautiful. I don't need anything or anyone, all I need is you...you're my whole world."

Unable to stop myself from smiling, I greet her with my dimples. She smiles back at me as she wraps her arm around my waist, and we gaze into each others eyes. Little moments like this, still give me butterflies in my stomach. I have never experienced anything like this in my life, and have never had anyone look at me the way that she does.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask.

"I'm better, now that I'm with you..." she replies. She leans in to steal a few kisses, as she slides her hand up my tank top, softly caressing the soft skin of my back. "...whenever I'm with you, everything bad just goes away, and nothing in the world matters to me. You're the best thing in my life, and I can't imagine my life without you."

"I can't imagine my life without you either. Before you, all I ever knew was heartbreak. You put me back together, and made me whole again". We gaze lovingly into one another's eyes, as silence fills the room for a moment. Right here with her, is where I find my peace and comfort. "...I thought I wouldn't be able to trust again. I was so scared, but you had to go and be amazing...and make me fall for you."

"You're pretty amazing yourself..." she chuckles softly. She removes her hand from my shirt, and brings it to my face, softly stroking it with her thumb. "...and so...so beautiful.."

"Calliope, I'm just like any other girl..." I reply, as my cheeks turn a light shade of red. Though I can't see myself, I can feel the heat as my cheeks begin to flush. "...I'm not that..."

"You are that beautiful..." she interrupts me, giving me a flirty smile, before giving me a kiss. "...and you are not just like any other girl...you are _so_ much more...you really are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. From the moment I saw you, all I could think about was how absolutely gorgeous you are."

"Wanna know what I thought, when I first laid eyes on you?..." I ask, showing off my dimples. "...I find you so breathtakingly beautiful, sexy even...the day I met you, I couldn't stop staring.."

"Yeah, it wasn't obvious or anything..." she teases me. She giggles softly as I playfully swat her arm. "...don't worry, I found it extremely adorable...every time I caught you, your cheeks turned red."

"It's _so_ nice to see you smile..." I tell her softly. When my Calliope is hurting, I feel it too. I had never known it was possible to be this connected to another person. When she was crying in my arms, my heart broke for her. It literally hurt me, to see her so broken. "...I don't mean to, you know...bring it up. I just...when I saw you crying it broke my heart. You have a beautiful smile, Calliope."

"Thank you for being here for me baby. I don't know what I would have done without you. I was sitting in my room crying and all I could think about was how much I wanted to hold you and be with you."

"You don't need to thank me Calliope, it's what we do, you and I...we're there for each other. You were there for me earlier today, at school...you're always there for me, comforting me, and protecting me."

"I hate those girls..." she says angrily. My thoughts drift back to today, and I struggle to keep my emotions at bay. "...I don't like how they treat you". She scoots a little closer, leaving our faces just two inches apart at the most. She runs her fingers through my long blonde hair, a gesture that has somehow always soothes me. "...you don't deserve to be treated that way, _my_ princess...did anything else happen?"

"n...no" I lie. She gives me her 'yeah right' look. She can always tell when I'm lying, as she knows me better than anyone. I don't even know why I would ever try and lie to her, when she can see right through me. It's as if we are one person. "...well, not really...just Kayla saying something but I'm choosing not to listen to her."

"What did she say?"

"That you didn't really care about me, that all you wanted was to get..." I trail off, with a heavy sigh. Thought I know this isn't true, I can't even bring myself to say it. "...that all you wanted was sex, and then you were going to break up with me. She also said I should 'give it up' or you would leave me for her, because she could give you what you want."

"Baby I hope you know that's not true at all..." she says softly. She sits up, pulling me into a sitting position. We sit facing each other, as I mirror her position. "I want you to be my first, and I don't want it to be just sex...I want it...to be special". She pauses for a moment, and all I can do is smile at how beautiful she is, even when she's nervous. "...I want to say something to you, I probably shouldn't...but I am going to any way, because I can't hold back any longer..."

"Calliope..." I say softly, my voice laced with emotion. A combination of fear and excitement. Fear of being loved by her, because of the hold she has on me; and joy and excitement, that someone loves me. That it's her who loves me.

"I love you". My blue eyes mist with tears of joy, as she takes her hand in mine. I remain frozen, due to shock. "...At first, I wanted to wait to tell you, because I didn't want to say it too soon. But...every time I look at you, it gets harder and harder to hold back. I'm so in love with you Arizona...I love you, with all of my heart, and I have from the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"Calliope..." comes my soft reply. I'm not even sure if she heard me. I clear my throat, hoping to find my voice. "I...uh..."

Struggling to find the words, and struggling internally with fear, I do the only thing I can think of. Pushing her back against the head board of the bed, I crawl onto her lap, straddling her. Cupping her face in both my hands, I close the gap between us, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. It isn't too long before hands begin to roam, each of us softly caressing every inch of skin we can find, hands tangled up each others shirts. She moans into the kiss, as I whimper softly when she runs her hands over the smooth skin of my thighs up to my waist, and up my sides.

"Arizona?..." my mother calls from outside the door, knocking a few times. We quickly spring apart as the door cracks open, and my mom enters. "...what are you doing? you know you're not supposed to have people over on a school night...if your father finds out he'll..."

"Mom, please..." I plead, shaking my head slightly. I quickly get off the bed, standing in front of her. I blink a few times, giving her my best puppy dog eyes. "...let me explain..."

"No, I'll explain..." Callie chimes in. She slowly and shamefully walks over to my mother, taking a deep breath. "...it's my fault, not hers. I'm sorry...I just had an argument with my father, and I...needed to see Arizona. I didn't want her to get in trouble...I'm sor..."

"I'm sorry Callie..." my mother says softly, after her and I share a knowing look. I had briefly explained to her, the issues between Callie and her father, regarding our relationship and her sexuality. "...your mother called looking for you. Had I known you were here, I would have told her...you should probably call her, she's worried about you."

"What's going on?" My Father asks sternly, as he stops in the door way. He looks between Callie and I, before shifting his angry stare back in my direction. "...you have a lot of explaining to do young lady..."

"Daniel, please..." My mother chimes in. She shakes her head, as she gestures for him to back off. "...I am going to call Callie's mother, and then I would like a word with you."

I watch them walk down the hall way, communicating through a series of hushed whispers. I try my best to hear, hoping that neither of them are upset and will understand. When it comes to Calliope, and my relationship with her, there hasn't been a whole lot that I haven't told them. I have always talked with them, about my concern for her, regarding her father.

Once they are out of sight, I turn around to face her. Fear fills her beautiful facial features, as my blue eyes meet her brown ones. _Is she afraid she said too much?_ I think to myself, though I can't really blame her. My reaction probably wasn't what she expected at all.

"Calliope..."

She shakes her head slightly. "Arizona, don't. You don't have to". She closes the gap between us, cupping my face with both her hands. She places a kiss on my lips, before kissing my forehead. "...I understand if you're not ready to say it back. I just...wanted you to know. I know you're probably scared, because of your past...and that's okay. I'll wait as long as you need, but you need to know. I do love you. I'm not saying it because I want...certain things from you...I'm saying it because I mean it. I love you, my beautiful girl."

"I..." is all I'm able to get out. _'Come on Arizona, use your words'_ I mentally scold myself. _'I love her, but I'm so scared. Why am I so scared of being loved?'_

"I'll probably get going now..." she says, in a shaky voice. A combination of fear and regret. "...goodnight, my sweet princess". She places one more kiss on my lips, letting her lips linger on mine for a moment, before pulling away. She then wraps her arms around me, pulling me in for a hug. "...I love you Arizona. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, she releases her hold on me and makes her way out of the bedroom. I remain frozen in place, mentally cursing the fact that I am currently unable to even move, let alone form words. I want to stop her before she leaves, I want to tell her I love her too, but I am so confused. '_Is it really love, or is my heart misleading me?_' I ask myself.

By the time I am able to move, I get downstairs too late. She has already left.

I stand in the living room window, watching her mothers car drive away. My last thought:

_What am I supposed to do?_

The first person ever to tell me she loves me, and I don't know what to do.

**General POV**

The short car ride home was spent in silence, neither Callie or her mother knowing exactly what to say. Callie can't exactly read her mothers facial expression, and hopes that she won't be in too much trouble.

While she fears the reaction of both her parents about her sneaking out, every minute spent with her girlfriend, was worth it even though she didn't tell Callie she loved her too. She wouldn't trade a second of her time spent with Arizona, for anything in the world.

When she enters the house with her mother, her father paces back in fourth at the bottom of the stairs, with his hands on his pockets.

"Calliope, where have you been?" he asks.

"I..."

"She was with me..." Lucia chimes in. "...we went for a short drive, to calm down". Callie's eyes widen in shock momentarily, before they lock with her mother's. Her mother nods slightly, silently assuring her that it will be okay. "...Carlos, I would like to have a word with you...and Calliope, please go up to your room and get ready for bed."

Callie does as she's told, breathing a sigh of relief as she makes her way upstairs. While there are so many thoughts racing through her mind, the one thing she can't get off her mind, is Arizona. Arizona is the one constant in her life, the one she can depend on to always make her smile. The one person in this world she knows she can trust, to always be there for her.

Once she is ready for bed, she crawls into her bed. She lays staring at the ceiling as her thoughts run wild.

Ten minutes later, her father knocks twice before entering. Though she can't see his every thought based on his facial expression, he does look calmer than he was, earlier this evening.

"Calliope..." he says softly. When she doesn't respond, he closes the door behind him and makes his way over to the bed, sitting beside her. "...I know you're upset with me, and you have every right to be. The way I talked to you was unforgivable..."

"We don't have to do this..." she interrupts him softly. "...I'm really tired."

"I'm trying...as I said, you have every right to be mad at me. I just...don't understand this, any of it..."

"What don't you understand, Daddy?" she asks him. She hates to sound this way, but all she wants to do is curl herself into a ball and cry. She wants to try and sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be batter. "...I love her, okay?...I...I don't know what else to say. I've said most of what I needed to say. I love her _so_ much, and I wish you could accept that. If you really got to know her, you would love her too. She's...amazing, but you don't even give her a chance...because she is a lesbian. You tell me I can't be with her, and I can't be who I am."

"It's late, we are both tired and have had a long day. We can discuss this at another time..." he offers kindly, sensing his daughters high level of stress. He stands up, unwilling to make eye contact. "...I'm sorry Calliope, I am...so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I am going to try, because your mother is right. You are my daughter, and I must love and accept you for who you are. While I don't fully understand any of this, I need to try and come to terms with it. You need to give me some time. I have had a talk with Arizona's father...and I just need time, to let all of this sink in." _'haven't I given you plenty of time?'_ "Goodnight Calliope". He leans down, kissing his daughters cheek.

"Goodnight, Daddy" she says so softly, that she's not sure he even heard her.

He exits the bedroom, and her thoughts immediately drift to what happened earlier tonight with Arizona. All she wants is for Arizona to love her back, but she doesn't want to push her. She pulls her phone out from under the covers, sending her a quick text.

_I really do love you, princess. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I needed you to know. I love you. Goodnight xoxo -C_

_Goodnight Calliope. I hope you feel better. See you tomorrow-A _comes the almost immediate reply.

Sighing heavily, she exits out of the text message, throwing her phone onto her night stand. She closes her eyes, wishing and praying that sleep would come, but knowing that it probably wouldn't. She is afraid that maybe she's said too much.

_Does she not love me back?_

_To Be Continued?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Long-ish chapter to say thank you to my reviewers for being awesome. Probably way too long but I wanted to continue some storylines in this chapter, before taking a break from the drama-ish side of things._

_Two Weeks Later..._

**Callie's POV**

It's been two weeks since I told her that I love her, and she hasn't said it back. Fourteen long days of struggling with my own thoughts, and I'm becoming barely able to hold myself together. We're still together, but somehow it doesn't feel the same. It's becoming harder to pretend that everything is okay, because for me, everything is not okay.

Neither of us have spoken a word about what happened that night, but for different reasons. I have chosen not to bring it up, because I'm afraid that I'll push her away. The reason that she has chosen not to mention it remains a mystery to me, but I would guess fear. In all honesty, I can't blame her for being scared. She's had her heart broken so many times, that she's afraid of letting anyone in.

Losing her is the one thing in this world that I fear the most. Rather than bring it up, which would probably push her away, I've settled for just being with her-and knowing that she's mine. Not being able to hold and kiss her every day or call her mine, would hurt far more than her not saying 'I Love You' back.

What I feel for her is so strong, that it's overwhelming. This is all new for me, for both of us. She's my first true love. Before having her in my life, I thought I knew what love was though my parents always told me I was too young to know what love was. I discovered that I hadn't the first clue what love was, until I met her.

While I understand how scared she may be, it hurts that she won't say it back. Deep down I know that it has nothing to do with me, but I can't help but think that maybe she doesn't feel the same way; or maybe she does, but for some reason feels that she can't trust me. I've done everything I can to show her that I'm not going anywhere, that she means the world to me and I could never hurt her, the way that she's been hurt.

Standing at my locker, I watch Arizona talking to Meredith and Cristina at the end of the hall. Though her dimples are out in full force, I know that something is going on with her.

No matter how many times she's told me in the last two weeks that she's fine, I know she is not because that's how I get when it comes to her. We're so connected and in sync with one another, that lying to each other has never worked. I know she's hurting, because I can feel it too. My heart breaks for her, whenever she is in any kind of pain-emotional or physical.

Deep down, I know that it has to do with Emily and Kayla who have continued playing their games, and treating her badly. It's gotten worse as time goes on, and I fear that she's beginning to close herself off from me. She's trying to put up walls, but I'm refusing to let her shut me out.

"Earth to Torres!..." Teddy exclaims, waving her hands around, and startling me out of my thoughts. "...what's up with you lately? it's like...you're here...but you're not_ here_". When my eyes meet hers, her facial expression becomes more serious, as she see's the pain in my eyes. "...if...that...makes sense...hey, are you okay?"

"I told her I love her..." I reply softly, hoping no one heard. Unable to maintain eye contact, afraid of falling apart completely, I shift my gaze down to the floor. "...two weeks ago, I told her that I love her...and she didn't say it back...she hasn't."

Following an awkward silence, I make eye contact with her again. While she would normally try and say something to make me laugh, she slowly opens and closes her mouth, trying to form words. Everyone see's Teddy's tough exterior, and they assume that she doesn't have much emotion towards anything. Being her best friend, I see the side of her that no one else does. The sensitive side of her, that hurts for her friends, when they are hurting.

"Have you talked to her about it?..." she asks, as her eyes wander, looking for extra eyes and ears in the hall way. "...I'm sure it's not that she doesn't love you...I mean, she's probably scared...Emily pretty much ruined her..."

"I don't want to push her away. So no, I haven't said anything about it, and we haven't talked about it. Maybe she just doesn't feel the same way."

She places a hand on my shoulder for comfort. "That's crazy Callie...you treat her better than anyone ever has, you're there for her, all the time...saying all these perfect things that make her smile...you buy her anything and everything, take her out...you...support her in whatever she does, you hold her when she cries...you pick her up when she's feeling down, and make her feel beautiful again...you pretty much treat her like a princess, how could she not love you?"

"I...uh..." I trail off, shaking my head slightly. Mark walks by, sending a simple nod my way as he goes to his locker. "...I don't know, maybe she doesn't..." I add when he's out of ear shot, followed by a short pause. "...she probably doesn't trust me..or something...maybe I'm a bad girlfriend."

"That's not it at all, and you know it..." she replies, shaking her head while giving me her 'are you kidding me?' look. "...you're an amazing girlfriend...you're _so_ good to her and she's lucky to have you in her life. I mean...if I was...well,if I was..." she trails off. "...you know, I'd want to be your girl..."

"Why do I always walk into the strangest conversations between you two?" Addison asks, as she appears behind Teddy. She quickly does the combination to her locker, and begins exchanging her books. "...you two run a pretty close race with Meredith and Cristina". When neither of us answer her, she turns to face me. "...what the...what's going on?" she asks, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Hey guys..." Arizona says cheerfully, startling me out of my thoughts. Teddy steps aside, allowing her to get closer to me. "...hey you..." she says softly to me. Without caring if anyone's watching, she grabs my shirt, pulling me in for a quick kiss. "...I missed you...sorry I wasn't here earlier...I had to drive Amelia to school, because Derek kind of 'forgot' her...I had to wait a few minutes for her, so when I got here...you were already inside."

"I missed you too, beautiful..." I reply, giving her a somewhat fake smile as I try and hide the emotions that have just begun to creep up on me. "...ready to go to class?"

While she grabs the rest of her books, I shoot Teddy a look that says we'll talk later. Her response is a simple nod. Addison opens her mouth to speak, when Teddy drags her away and begins a nervous ramble about our English test, trying to distract her.

While Arizona is putting something on the very top shelf of her locker, I notice a small bruise on her side.

"What happened?" I ask, gently touching the area.

"Oh, I don't know...you know me...I probably just wa..." she begins to ramble, avoiding eye contact and quickly pulling her shirt down.

"Arizona..." I interrupt her, shaking my head in disbelief when she briefly makes eye contact. "...you aren't even remotely clumsy...I know this wasn't an accident...who did this to you?"

"We're going to be late..." she changes the subject. She grabs the remainder of her books before closing her locker. "...thank you for waiting for me. I'm ready, let's go" she adds, with a small smile.

Though she isn't fooling me, I decide to let the issue go for now. We walk hand in hand to class, as I notice her drifting closer to me, the closer we get to the room and walk through the crowded halls. As we walk past a few of Emily's friends, she looks down at the floor, avoiding their angry glares.

After we take our seats, the sounds of ten different conversations fill the room as everyone converses on different topics until our teacher arrives.

Emily walks by Arizona. "Oops" she says carelessly, as her elbow hits the back of Arizona's head.

Teddy sticks her foot out, tripping Emily on her way by. "Oops..." she mocks, as Emily stumbles forward and struggles to keep her footing. She grabs Lucy's desk to keep herself from falling, as her books end up sprawled across the desk. "...I am _so_ sorry" she adds, with an angry glare.

"Here, let me help you with that" Lucy says, as she reaches for the books. She lets them slip out of her hand and onto the floor, causing a commotion. "...Oh I'm sorry, I hate it when that happens."

"Are you okay?..." I ask Arizona. I keep my voice down so the few people who didn't see what happened, don't start paying attention. "...Arizona?"

"I'm fine..." she replies quickly, turning away from me. When I shift closer, gently rubbing the back of her head, she pulls away. "...I said I'm fine, please let it go."

I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. Instead, I decide to let it go for now. Little does she know that I refuse to let her shut me out. I know she is hurting, and she doesn't have to go through it alone. I want to be the one whose there for her always. The one who protects her, and the one who makes her feel better. I can't protect her from harm, if she isn't being open and honest with me about what is really happening when I am not around.

We go through the first two periods, just like any other class that we share. Listening to the lesson and taking notes, while stealing glances at one another. She's put on her best dimpled smile, but I am _always_ able to tell when she is faking.

At the end of second period, she quickly grabs her things and doesn't bother to wait for me before exiting the classroom at a quick pace. Without her knowing it, I follow her downstairs and to our lockers.

"Arizona..." I say softly, as I approach her. "...are you okay?"

"I said I was fine..." she snaps. When she see's the hurt look on my face, she sighs heavily, and looks away from me as she continues switching her books. "...I'm fine...I just..."

"You're not fine Arizona. You're trying to shut me out, and I am not going to let you. Now please, talk to me...don't pull away from me. I want to be here for you."

"Please leave me alone..." she replies, somewhat coldly. She shuts her locker door, and when she turns to face me I can tell that she is trying not to cry. The same thing she's been doing all morning. "...I'm sorry...I love how much you care about me...I just wish you would believe me when I tell you that I'm fine...I just need some space."

"From me?.." I ask sadly. "...I'm just trying to be here for you, because I know you're hurting. So no, I won't leave you alone."

"I'm okay, really..." she says softly, giving me a small dimpled smile. "...I'll see you at lunch" she adds, before placing a soft kiss on my cheek and walking away.

She gets about ten steps away from me, when I realize that she's going the wrong way. I know exactly where her next class is, and it's not in the direction that she's going. Quickly opening my locker, I switch my books as fast as I can, and walk as fast as I can through the crowded halls, trying to see where she is.

Then it occurs to me that she's not going to class, because her next class is with Emily _and_ Kayla. The only place I can think of that she would go, is the nurses office. Arizona has never been one to want to miss class, but with all of the emotional pain she has suffered because of these two, I can't blame her for wanting to hide.

When I get to the nurses office, I breathe a sigh of relief when there seems to be no one there. I peak into the small room next to it, which contains places for students to lay down. I see Arizona laying down, with her back facing the door. Her body shaking slightly, as if she is crying. My heart shatters into pieces at the sight of my girl, laying alone and broken. My own pain and confusion is forgotten in an instant, and all I want to do is hold her in my arms and kiss all of her pain away.

"Callie?..." Mrs. Fishman asks, poking her head out of her office. "...are you sick today?"

"Uh..no...I was just...I w...was...well..." I stutter nervously, caught off guard. She tilts her head to the side slightly, giving me a confused look. "...I was just..."

"Are you alright? do you need me to take your temperature?..." she asks. She takes the remaining few steps towards me and begins feeling my forehead,and cheeks. "...do you need to lay down?"

"No, I was just checking on Arizona..." I reply honestly, and somewhat sadly. "...she's not having a good day."

"Is she alright?..." she asks. When I make eye contact, I can see the concerned look on her face and it takes everything I have, not to break down. My heart is broken for my Arizona, and I don't know what to do. "...I'm just wondering, because she's been here a lot lately". She checks her watch. "...almost every day this week, at this exact time. I know you two are close...is something going on at school?"

"Uh...you know what, I think I will just lay down..." I say, changing the subject and hoping that she will let it go. "...I uh...I have a head ache."

"Okay. Just let me know when you need a pass back to class..." she replies with a genuine smile. "...I hope you two feel better soon."

When she steps back into her office, I slowly crack the door open. My heart breaks all over again when I'm met with the sounds of Arizona's soft cries. When I close the door, she startles slightly, quickly wiping the tears away. She rolls over so that she's on her back, and though there's only a very small amount of light in the room, I can see the tear streaks on her beautiful face.

"Calliope, what are you doing here?..." she asks, as she sniffles and tries to compose herself. "...you have a math test this period, you shouldn't be missing it...I told you I was fi..."

"You are not fine..." I interrupt her, as I close the curtains around the bed so no one can see us. I approach the small bed, signaling for her to scoot over. She rolls back on her side and scoots over, allowing me to lay down with her. "...please don't shut me out baby, please..." I plead. I gently wipe her tears away, and place light kisses on her cheek, lips and forehead before pulling back to look into her teary eyes. "...my math test can wait. I can make it up during my study hall period, you are more important to me...please let me in, don't shut me out. I know you are in pain, and it breaks my heart to see you in this much pain. Just...please...let me be here for you."

"You should go to class..." she replies. The tone of her voice is cold and empty, as if she doesn't want me here. No matter what she's dealing with, she's not a cold or angry person. That is my indication that she's faking, so that I back off. "...someone will probably catch us in here..."

"Arizona, I don't care". The tone of my voice is stern but soft and sympathetic. I want her to know that I'm not backing down, but I want her to open up to me at the same time, and tell me the truth. "...you matter more to me than anything in the world, and right now...you need me, everything else can wait. I know you're having a tough time, because when you hurt...I feel it too". I carefully take her hand on mine, placing it over my heart. "...I feel it right here."

Her eyes meet mine for a moment, before she looks away. She blinks hard, forcing a few more tears to fall.

"I'm sorry Calliope..." she says softly, her voice laced with fear and regret. "...I've been...awful to you and I'm so sorry..." she breaks down, as more tears fall. "...you have been the perfect girlfriend and all I've done is try and push you away...I'm so sorry...please forgive me."

Before I get a chance to respond, she scoots even closer, pressing our bodies tightly together. She wraps her arm around me, as if she is holding on for dear life. She clings to me as if I am her life raft, burying her face in my neck. When I make the slightest movement, her hand grips the back of my shirt even tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere..." I assure her. Holding her close to me, I roll us over so that I'm laying on my back. She wraps her leg around my waist, almost making it impossible for me to budge. "...baby I promise I'm not leaving you". Once I am able to get settled, she keeps her arm wrapped around me, and rests her head on my shoulder. "See, I'm right here with you."

"I'm sorry...please say you forgive me..." she cries softly. Her body begins to tremble as more tears escape her beautiful blue eyes.

"Shhh it's okay". Though I can't see her beautiful face, I know it is streaked with tears. I bring a hand to her cheek, gently catching her tears as they fall freely. "...of course I forgive you. Don't apologize...just let me in."

A few minutes later, her body begins to relax as her soft cries slowly die down.

"I don't know what to do..." she says sadly, breaking the silence. "...they won't leave me alone...they trip me...push me...they constantly have something bad to say about me...it never ends."

"You need to tell someone..."

"I can't..." she protests, shaking her head against my chest. Her voice is soft and broken up, shaky and laced with fear. "...if I tell someone, it's just going to get worse. It got worse when Emily got suspended...and...it keeps getting worse". She pauses momentarily, and I'm met with the sounds of her soft sniffles. "They make me feel like I'm nothing."

"You're _not _nothing baby.." I reply softly. I place a kiss on her head, the only area of her I can reach. "...I know you're afraid it's going to get worse, but you need to talk to someone...you can't keep letting them treat you like this. I will go with you."

"You would do that, for me?"

"Of course I would...I'd do _anything_ for you..." I reply, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "...the last time I had a bad day, you were there for me. Now it's my turn, to be here for you. So when you're ready, we will go together, okay?"

"What if I tell someone, and it gets worse?"

"I'll protect you..." I assure her. "...I'll walk you to and from every single class if I have to". I slide my hand under her shirt, and softly caress the skin of her lower back. "...I promise, that I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I won't let anybody hurt you."

A promise that I fully intend to keep. The thought of someone treating her badly, angers me to no end. No matter who and what I have to deal with, I will always do whatever it takes to protect her.

_3 Hours Later..._

**Arizona's POV**

Calliope spent the remainder of third period with me, holding me in her arms and whispering soothing words in my ear. Instead of going to class and being picked on endlessly, I spent my time in the one place that I know I will always be safe and loved-her arms. When I am in her arms, everything bad goes away and she makes me feel like I can breathe again. Every time she kisses me, the pain slowly melts away and I'm brought back to life all over again.

It was never my intention to fall apart like I did, because that's not who I am. I was raised to be strong and stand up for myself. One look in her eyes was all it took for me to lose control of my emotions. After a certain point, I let myself fall apart in front of her, because I knew I could. She's always been the only person I can fall apart in front of, and she's always there to catch me.

When it came time at for us to leave, she did exactly what she said she would, and walked me to my next class. When class was over, I waited a few minutes to see if she would show up, and she did. Even though her class was on the opposite side of the building, she wasn't worried about being late. All she cared about, was that I made it to class without being stopped in the hall way and forced to listen to the many bad things they have to say about me.

As I'm sitting alone at the table we always sit at in the cafeteria, I'm mentally cursing myself for the fact that I didn't wait for Calliope. Emily and Kayla spot me from across the room and begin making their way over to me.

"Hey Arizona..." Kayla says as they approach the table. She takes the seat next to me, while Emily stands behind me. "...where's your girlfriend? did she finally get sick of you?"

"If she was smart, she'd be off finding herself someone better..." Emily says coldly. She roughly squeezes my shoulder and leans down so she's inches away from my ear. "...someone whose a little more..._experienced_ than you."

"Please leave me alone" I say softly, avoiding eye contact with Kayla, as I put my lunch back in the bag.

"Aww poor baby are we upsetting you?..." Emily snaps, as she roughly pushes on the back of my head forward. "...are you going to cry?"

I shake my head slowly, as I pinch my eyes shut tightly in order to stop the tears that threaten to fall. I can't let them see me cry, because then they will think they have won. While neither of them are paying attention, I quickly get up from the table. I keep my head down, trying to forget the fact that the cafeteria is crowded with students, as I make my way out the door. I was so focused on getting out of there, that I never looked back to notice them following me.

"Where do you think you're going?..." Emily asks. She steps in front of me, blocking me from going any further. "...I asked you a question" she adds, as she roughly tilts my chin up, forcing eye contact.

"What do you want from me?..." I ask, so quietly that I'm not sure she even heard me. I turn around to make a quick get away, when Kayla steps in front of me. She grabs my arm, and I try and wiggle free from her grasp as she pushes me up against a locker. "...please stop...just leave me alone."

Just when I think I'm trapped, Teddy appears out of no where, stepping in between me and them. "Get the hell away from her." she demands. She roughly shoves Kayla into the locker. "...how does it feel?" she asks, when Kayla holds the back of her head, from hitting the locker. "...doesn't feel so good does it?"

"You just got really lucky..." Emily huffs, shaking her head in frustration. "...really lucky."

"You won't be so lucky next time" Kayla says angrily, before they turn to leave.

When they're out of sight, I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you"

"No problem..." Teddy replies, with a slight nod. "I gotta toughen you up though.." she teases me. She stands next to me, leaning against the locker. "...you okay?"

"I'm fine". I slowly sink down to the floor. She follows suit, and sits next to me on the floor leaning against the lockers. "...just one of those days."

"She really does love you, you know..." She says softly, changing the subject. _'Of course she told Teddy'_ I think to myself. Sighing heavily, I turn my head to the side, making eye contact. "...she wouldn't say it, if she didn't mean it."

"What if she breaks my heart, like everyone else?" I ask, desperate for reassurance.

"She's not like everyone else, though..." she replies sternly, and honestly, followed by a short pause. She gives me a small smile, before looking away from me and straight ahead.. "...if you haven't realized that by now...then you never will. She's gone above and beyond to prove to you that she's not like anyone else, and that she does love you and now, she feels like she's not doing enough. I'm not saying any of this to hurt your feelings...but open your eyes Arizona...she loves you _so_ much that she was about to let her father disown her, because she wouldn't break up with you. She was going to give up softball...he told her that she couldn't play, if she didn't end it with you...and without a second thought, she said no...because you matter more to her. She stood up to him, and told him that she loves you. Whenever she's not with you, all she does is think about you...and talk about you. I would know, cause I'm always there."

"What does she say?" I ask, as a smile creeps up on me.

"She just...constantly talks about how much she misses you when she's not with you, even if she saw you already that day...she always says, every little thing you do amazes her and that before you... a kiss was just a kiss, and now it actually means something..." she rambles, in a slightly mocking tone. "If that's not love, I don't know what is". Her facial expression falls slightly, back into seriousness. "...do you love her?" she asks, curiously but sensitively.

"I do love her..." I reply. My eyes widen in surprise at the realization that this is the first time I've actually said it out loud. "...but I'm just so scared, you know?"

"Don't you think she's scared too? I mean, you're the first person she's ever truly loved...you're both young...falling in love for the first time, it's a scary thing...but she put herself out there and told you how she feels about you...only to have you not say it back."

"What are you guys doing out here?" Meredith asks, startling us out of our thoughts. "..everyone's looking for you..."

"Oh good, you're here..." Teddy exclaims, pulling Meredith down to sit next to her. "...you're good at things like this..." she adds. Meredith raises an eye brow in question, looking between Teddy and I. "...tell Arizona, how you reacted...the first time Derek told you he loved you..."

"You don't really have to do this..." I protest, slightly shaking my head. I shrug slightly. "...I mean, I know I screwed up..."

"I was scared too..." Meredith says. "...at first...I mean, we're young...we go through our lives up until this point, being told we're too young to know what love is...we get told that so often by our parents, that by the time it happens...we don't know what to do". She gives me a small smile, while nodding slightly. "...it's confusing...I know how you feel...because I've been there, but she really does love you."

Alex exits the cafeteria and rounds the corner. "Hey Robbins..." he greets, stopping when he senses the mood. "...for what it's worth...Torres does love you...I mean, she's the first one you've been with that I've actually approved of...that has to count for something too, right?"

"She's the first one _any_ of us have approved of" Teddy corrects, with an eye roll.

"What, does everyone know how much I screwed up?" I ask.

"Pretty much..." Meredith replies. "... it's not so much that you 'screwed up'...I mean, we all make mistakes...we're human...and it's not because she told all of us, that we know...we can just tell by the way she looks at you..."

"She took the chance, and put herself out there. You should too..." Teddy tells me. Her eyes shift to the right, as she spots Callie approaching from down the hall. "...I get that you're scared...but think about what I said...and...don't let fear keep you from being happy. You're driving yourself crazy with this, I know you love her too...so just tell her."

"What _we_ said..." Meredith corrects, as she brings herself into a standing position. "...I'll see you guys later" she adds, before walking away.

"Lucy wait up!" Teddy shouts, as Lucy passes by down the hall. She quickens her pace, trying to catch up to her and Meredith. They converse momentarily before heading in the direction of where Emily and Kayla took off to.

"Oh no, they're not going to have all the fun" Alex jokes. He helps me into a standing position, and gives me a quick hug before leaving. "...see you later!"

"I've been looking for you everywhere..." Callie says softly, as she approaches me. She holds out her hand, to help me stand up. "...are you okay?"

"I'm better, now that you're here..." I reply sweetly, and honestly. "...can we go outside for the rest of lunch? I think I just...need some air..."

"Of course" she replies, with a slight nod.

She takes my hand in hers as we head down the hall way and out the side door. I breathe a sigh of relief when there aren't many students outside at this time. She leads me over to a large tree on the side of the school, and pulls me behind it, so no one can see us.

"Come here..." she says softly, as she takes a seat and leans against the tree. She crosses her legs, gently patting her thighs. "...I want to hold you". I do as I'm told, and sit on her lap. I sit sideways, resting my head on her shoulder. "...hmm much better. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I don't know, but now I wish I did..." I reply sadly. I tilt my head upwards slightly, and nuzzle my nose in her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. "...Thank you for being there for me earlier. I really needed you, I was just too stubborn to admit it."

"Of course you were..." she teases me. She lifts my shirt up two inches, and softly rubs the area. "So, are you going to tell me the truth now...how did you get this?"

"Last week...I was coming down the stairs..." I trail off. I pause for a moment, pinching my eyes shut as bad memories of the last two weeks fill my mind. "...just as I got to the bottom, Emily was coming up...she came around the corner and pushed me. I stumbled backwards, into the railing...Mark was right behind me, and helped me pick my books up, after catching me so I didn't fall...but I was so embarrassed."

"I'm sorry baby..." she says softly. "..._no one_ treats _my_ girl like that and gets away with it" she adds angrily.

"Angry and over protective you is so sexy..." I chuckle. "...no matter how many times I say it, it never gets old."

"You're pretty sexy yourself..." she husks. She keeps one hand on my back to support me while she brings her free hand to my face. She tilts my head upwards, claiming my lips in a passionate kiss. "...I've been wanting to kiss you like that all day."

I adjust myself so that I'm sitting in between her legs with her front pressed to my back. She wraps her arms around me and holds me in her strong arms, placing light kisses on my neck every so often.

"I really do love you, Arizona..." she says truthfully, but somewhat sadly. "...I love you _so_ much and I know...you're probably afraid that I am going to break your heart, but baby I promise you...I could _never_ hurt you...you really are the most precious thing in my life. Please, open up your heart and let me in...let me be the one to show you what love really is."

Before I have a chance to respond, Addison appears.

"There you are..." she exclaims, with a dramatic sigh. "...I've been looking for you...Arizona, Ms. Wright wants to see you in her office." _'why the principals office?'_

"Um...okay.." I reply.

"It's nothing bad..." Addison assures me. "...any way, I just wanted to let you know...I'll give you two a minute."

When Addison is out of sight, I stand up and brush off before offering my hand to help Callie up. Suddenly feeling anxious about having to leave her, I wrap my arms around her, clinging to her for dear life.

"I don't want to leave you" I say sadly.

"You don't have to..." she assures me. "...I'm going with you...and while we're there...I want you to tell her the truth, okay? I know you're scared, because you don't want it to get worse but that's what Emily and Kayla want. They want you to be afraid, because they know that if you did tell...they would get in trouble. Don't let them win, by being scared. You have nothing to worry about because I am going to protect you okay? and I'm going to be right there with you.."

"You really mean that?..." I ask. I lift my head to look into her eyes, and bat my eye lashes. "...you'll come with me?

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, except by your side..." she replies. She places a lingering kiss on my lips before pulling back to look at me. "...I..." she trails off, almost as if she's caught herself about to say something that she will regret. _'Does she regret telling me she loves me?'_ I think to myself. Though I can't blame her if she did, my reaction wasn't exactly what she was expecting.

"You what?" I ask.

"Never mind..." she replies, shaking her head. I can see the disappointment in her eyes, and it breaks my heart, because it's my fault. She takes my hand in hers, as she grabs our things. "...you ready?"

We walk hand in hand to the principals office, ignoring the commotion of the many students that roam the halls. When we get there, Teddy sits slumped in a chair with her head resting on the back of it, staring at the ceiling. Lucy sits next to her staring off into space, blowing bubbles with her gum. Meredith sits next to Lucy, looking to her left to Alex as the two communicate through a series of eye rolls and awkward looks.

The assistant principal opens his office door, rolling his eyes at the sight of our friends. "What a group we have here today..." he huffs. "...next"

"Bye guys" Teddy laughs. She quickly gets up, following him into his office.

"What are all of you doing here?" Callie asks.

"Trouble has a way of finding all of us..." Meredith replies with an eye roll. "...in the form of Emily and Kayla."

"The usual..." Alex answers her nonchalantly. "...and they want to ask us questions or whatever...I really don't care, I'm missing Spanish."

"Yeah, your Spanish is horrible..." I tease him. "...you really shouldn't be missing it."

"Shut up, smarty pants!..." he fires back jokingly. "...not all of us know _everything_, some of us actually have to try...dork."

"Arizona Robbins, just the person I wanted to see..." Ms. Wright says, as she opens her office door, causing the playful banter to come to a halt. "...Callie, you can wait out here."

"Actually I'm going to be here for moral support, if you don't mind" Callie her only response is a simple nod, we enter her office, taking a seat side by side in front of her desk.

"Are you adjusting well to the school Callie?..." she asks, as she digs through student files. "...it looks like you already have quite a lot of friends. That's always helpful."

"I am, thank you" Callie replies.

"Alright, Arizona..." Ms. Wright trails off. "...I've been hearing several...stories, every time certain students are sent down here...I'm just going to ask you a few questions, to see if I can get a better view of what's happening...and then I would like your side of the story, I'd like you to tell me anything you can remember...okay?". When my response is a simple nod, she clicks her pen to start taking notes. "...First off, what happened earlier today?"

"It started in the cafeteria..." I reply. Callie offers her hand for comfort, not caring who thinks what. "...they just started...taunting me...and when I left, they followed me out into the hall way, and threw me up against a locker. Teddy stepped in, and they left."

"Has this been happening a lot?" she asks. "...I mean, I...thought you were close friends with Emily at one point, I guess I'm not understanding the situation..."

"We were..friends..." I trail off. I accept Callie's hand. She holds my hand in hers and softly strokes the back of it with her thumb. "...we're not anymore...and I don't really know what she has against me now, because I've never done anything to her..."

"Okay..." she nods. She turns her attention to Callie briefly. "...have you been involved in any of this?"

"I've seen some things happen, yes" Callie replies.

"Okay, let's just start from the beginning..." Ms. Wright trails off again. "...Arizona, you can go first...just tell me as much as you can remember and we'll go from there"

Nearly an hour later, we exit her office. Calliope held my hand as I sat there and explained a series of humiliating moments and painful memories of hurtful words that have been said over the last two weeks. She didn't care that we were in the principals office, she didn't care what anyone would think of us holding hands. She never has, because she's proud to call me hers, something that Emily never felt.

"Torres!.." Teddy exclaims, as she quickly makes her way through the crowd of students. "...did you hear the good news? They're both suspended, while the school looks into the issue...and there's a _good_ chance they'll get expelled, because of all the trouble they have both gotten into. Isn't that great?"

We share a laugh at Teddy child like enthusiasm, before making our way out to our cars. We say our goodbyes, before she heads home and I head to practice.

Later at night, I lay in my bed as my thoughts run wild. Teddy's words echo in my head, as I replay our conversation from earlier. Meredith's words replay in my head as well, bringing a sudden realization that hits me like a ton of bricks. My only answer as to why, is because things always seem to make more sense, when it's coming from someone whose been in your position before.

It is now that I realize exactly where I've gone wrong. I used the fear of my past, as a reason to close myself off from the one person in this world that I've always been able to depend on. I figured if I kept pulling away, that she would eventually let go, and maybe, just maybe not love me. I _was_ afraid of being loved, and why? because I've been hurt so badly before. I've been burned in past relationships, so many times, that I almost missed my chance with Calliope to begin with.

She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and she's the only reason I'm able to deal with the every day struggles of being a teenager. We both have our days, but we are in it together. She's always been there for me, through everything, and she's never given me any reason to question her love for me.

Being a teenager is confusing enough, without bringing more confusion on yourself. As Derek once said to me, life and growing up, is about taking chances. Putting yourself out there and learning things on your own, without the guidance of your parents, who won't always be there to catch you. There are many lessons to be learned, and the best ones are learned in the hardest situations.

I may have been heartbroken before, but my Calliope has slowly put me back together; and on the days when I don't have the energy to move forward, she carries me through. She's been nothing short of amazing to me, and after what I've done, I feel that I don't deserve her.

A text message from Addison, brings me out of my thoughts.

_I said I wouldn't get involved, but...you know me...any way, you really should talk to her. She's a mess-A_

_How do you know? _I type back.

_Right now, I can see her in her room, and I talked to her earlier.-A_

How can it be, that I've seemingly taken for granted, the one person in this world who I can truly trust. The one who always holds me when I cry, and tells me it's going to be okay. The one whose gone out of her way, to _prove _to me, that she loves me. She poured her heart out to me, twice, maybe three times, and all I did was ignore her. She never had to prove it to me, because I always knew.

I can feel it in the way she holds me, because I've never been held quite like that before. I can see it in the way she looks at me, because no one's ever seen me the way she does.

I quickly jump out of bed and scramble around my room, trying to find clothes and shoes. Once I'm dressed in sweat pants and a light hooded sweatshirt, I grab my cell phone and house keys. I sneak downstairs, past my parents, who are too occupied with the television to notice that I'm sneaking out the front door.

I take the short walk to Callie's house, and end up under her bedroom window, on the right side of the house. I take my phone out, sending her a quick text.

_Can you come outside? I'm here...I need to talk to you-A_

A few minutes later, she comes around the side of the house. "Arizona, what are you doing here?" she asks. She approaches me, and places a soft hand on my cheek. "...are you okay? did something happen?"

"I'm fine, nothing happened. I just needed to see you..." I reply. "...I needed to tell you, in person...how sorry I am...you poured your heart out to me...two weeks ago, and then today...and all I did was ignore you. I'm so sorry, Calliope...I really am..."

"Arizona..." she replies softly. "...we've been through this...I forgive you. But, did you really come here just to tell me that?" she asks.

"No...I...well yes, I came to...t...tell you...that...and something else...which is that I...I...that I..."

"Baby, you're rambling. As adorable as it is...get to the point" she teases me.

I bring my hands up to her face, and claim her lips in a passionate kiss. A kiss that I pour every ounce of love I have for her into. We both moan into the kiss, as our tongues caress one another. We continue kissing under the moonlit sky, and once again, everything bad in the world just fades away. The same way it always does, whenever I am with her.

"Woah..." she breathes, when we finally break for air. "...not that I'm complaining, but...what was that about?"

"I love you too"

_To Be Continued..._

_So, whose still with me?_

_Yes, it's to be continued for sure(most likely). I know the last two chapters have been drama-filled so I've got a nice fluffy chapter coming up next. _

_I enjoy writing everything, which is why I include everything in every story. I don't mind writing the drama, but love writing the happier times as well..so that's whats up next =)_

_The next chapter will also contain mostly C/A with less appearances by other characters. I love all of them, but want to bring this back to the happier side of things with C/A and want them to have some time alone. _

_I'll be starting it soon, and hopefully posting it within a week._

_Ready for some cute/sweet C/A scenes?_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Now that I finally have the internet back, I get to post this chapter that's been done for a while now. My original plan was to post all updates at the same time, but I wanted to post this because it's been so long since I updated. This chapter will go with the next chapter. This one in particular is mostly C/A with small appearances by other characters, but mostly C/A. _

_A/N 2: I've created a twitter account matching this username (CalzonaLovin) so that I can tweet what story I am working on and when it should be posted, to give people a better idea of when my updates will be posted. I figured it would be easier for people to follow me on twitter, instead of PM me...since I don't always log in here and read msgs right away._

_2 Months Later..._

**Callie's POV**

Falling in love for the first time, can be beautiful and scary at the same time. You feel an intense amount of happiness, that you have finally found your 'first love'. The kind of love that most young people search for, comes the fear and uncertainty of exploring something so new at such a young age. Once you get past the initial confusion of feeling something so strong for someone, for the first time, you begin to think that the hardest part is over. In reality, it's a never ending whirlwind of emotions.

At first I had struggled with the fear that she didn't feel the same way, that her feelings aren't as strong for me as mine are for her. I had feared the rejection that I was so sure was coming my way, until she finally told me she loved me back. While it was the single most happiest moment of my life, it opened the door to a whole new kind of fear. The never ending fear of losing her, has been the hardest part of all of this.

If there's one thing I've learned the hard way in life, it's that you can lose someone just as easily as you love them. There's always that possibility, and it's not one I even want to think about when it comes to her, because she means the world to me. She's found her way right into my heart, and has completely taken over me, mind, body and soul.

Every day with Arizona, is a day that I experience true happiness. My feelings continue to grow stronger for her every day, as well as my deep emotional attachment to her. Whenever I'm with her, I constantly feel the need to keep some form of physical contact with her. Whether it's holding her in my arms, holding her hand, or simply resting my hand on her thigh, I always want to be _that_ close to her. I am so attached to her on an emotional level, that I often find myself feeling sad when I can't be with her.

Never have I felt so strongly for someone, that I feel the need to be around them all the time. Never have I loved someone so much, and been so connected to them on an emotional level, that when they're hurting, I feel it too. Whenever she is sad, my heart breaks for her. The moment she told me she loved me back, was the happiest moment of my life and every time she says it, still feels like the first time.

As I sit on the front steps after a long day at school, waiting for her arrival, I find myself becoming more anxious by the second. After a long week of homework and tests, I will get to spend the next two days with her. A text message from Teddy, brings me out of my thoughts.

_What are you up to tonight? u coming out with us?-T_

'_Spending the night with my girl_. _I promised her some time alone, so I don't think we will be coming' I reply, receiving another response from her a moment later._

_Boo...you're no fun_!_ Kidding. If u two weren't so cute I might be mad at you. Have fun ;) -T_

A big smile appears on my face, when I see that Arizona has arrived. Once she parks her car in front of the house, she wastes no time in jumping out and quickly making her way over to me.

"Hey beautiful" she says sweetly, showing off her adorable dimples.

"Hey you" I reply, reaching out for her. "Come here". I place my hands on her hips, pulling her close. "Hmm much better" I moan as our bodies press against one another. "I'm _so_ happy that I get to be with you tonight."

"Kiss me" she tells me.

I slowly close the gap between us, placing a soft kiss on her waiting lips. We barely break from the kiss, before she brings a hand to the back of my neck, pulling me in for a more passionate kiss. She opens her mouth slightly, granting my tongue access.

"I've wanted to kiss you like this all day" I moan against her lips. She giggles softly as I begin a series of quick kisses, full of want and need.

"Callie!" Addison calls from her front yard. "Seriously, your front door is two feet away from you...why give the whole neighborhood a show?"

"and they wonder why we want time alone" Arizona mumbles under her breath.

"Come on, let's go inside" I tell her. I take her and in mine, leading her into the house. "My parents won't be home for a little while, so we have the place to ourselves unless Aria comes home."

After locking the door behind us, I lead her upstairs and into my bedroom. I barely have time to close and lock the door, before I am being pinned against it. She presses her body against mine, as our eyes remain locked as she closes the gap between us, at a teasingly slow pace.

Taking her by surprise, I place my hands on her hips, as I push myself off the door. I crash our lips together, as I begin guiding us towards my bed. We stumble backwards without breaking the kiss, as we kick our shoes off and she throws her purse on the floor next to my bed.

When the back of her knees hit the bed, we fall onto it together. Following a small fit of laughter, she grabs onto my shirt as she scoots backwards, bringing is all the way onto the bed. Resting most of my weight on my elbows with my hands resting on either side of her head, I look down into her gorgeous blue eyes, listening to the sounds of her slightly labored breathing.

"Baby, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" I ask her.

"You only tell me every day" she chuckles softly. Following a moment of silence, she smiles up at me. "But, I don't mind. You make me feel...amazing."

"You _are_ amazing" I tell her. I pull her shirt down slightly, stopping just above her breasts. I lean down, bringing my lips to her chest to trail light kisses over various areas of her bare skin. "My beautiful girl" I murmur against her neck. As I begin trailing kisses back down to her chest, her breathing picks up, along with her heart beat. "So sexy" I breathe, as I feel her heart beat fast beneath my lips.

"Oh god" she breathes, as her body shutters under my touch. "Calliope" she gasps, as I slide my tongue in between her breasts.

I slide one hand down the side of her body while looking into her eyes, as they darken with lust. I slide my hand under her shirt, smoothing my hand over the soft skin of her beautiful body, as my hand makes its way to her covered breast. The sound of her soft moans, causes me to become more aroused, as I tease her covered nipple with my thumb, feeling it harden under my touch.

She sits up slightly, resting her weight on one elbow as she begins inching her shirt up. Keeping my eyes locked with hers, I help her pull her shirt up over her head. She tosses it on the floor, before bringing a hand to the back of my neck. She crashes our lips together as she lays back down on the bed.

"I want you _so_ bad" I tell her, in between kisses. "I...I don't know if I can..." my words are cut off when she tugs at the back of my head, crashing our lips together once more. "..stop" I finish in between kisses.

"Just shut up and kiss me" she breathes.

She traces my bottom lip with her tongue, before plunging it into my mouth. She releases the back of my head and brings both her hands to the bottom of my shirt. She sticks her hands under my shirt, slowly inching it up as her hands caress my back. I break the kiss just long enough to allow her to pull my shirt over my head, before bringing my lips to her neck.

"Baby" I breathe against her skin. Her only response is a small moan, as her body jerks slightly at the feeling of my breath on her skin. "We have to stop". I pull back slightly, to look into her eyes. Her eyes have become a shade darker, and her cheeks are slightly flushed. "If we don't stop now, I am not going to be able to."

Keeping her eyes locked with mine, she reaches for my hand. She gently takes it in hers, and guides it down to the button on her jeans. She swallows hard as I slowly undo the button, before sliding the zipper down.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She responds with a slight nod, and fails to stop the sharp intake of breath when I slide my hand into her jeans, cupping her covered center.

"Kiss me" she whispers.

I lean down and capture her lips in a slow and passionate kiss, slightly moaning into her mouth at the moist heat I feel as I rub her covered center.

"Calliope" she gasps, after she tears her lips away from mine. "Put your mouth on me" she breathes, pulling her bra down, exposing one breast.

"Oh god baby" I moan, at the sight of her exposed breast. While continuing to rub her covered center, I tease her nipple with the tip of my tongue. "So fucking sexy" I husk, receiving a moan in response.

As I swirl my tongue around her erect nipple, her breathing picks up. She releases a series of soft whimpers when I take it in my mouth and begin sucking lightly. I release it, creating a small sucking sound, before doing the same to her other now exposed nipple.

"Oh my god...oh my...oh...Callie" she stutters. She brings a hand to the back of my head, grabbing a small fist full of hair. "Your mouth feels amazing on me"

I take my hand out of her jeans, and slowly slide it up her side. She shutters under my touch, and the sound of her soft whimpers, leaves me more aroused than ever before. Taking me by surprise, she wraps one arm around me and flips us over so that she is on top of me.

She grinds her hips down, rubbing our heated centers together. She takes her bra off and tosses it to the floor, exposing her perfect breasts.

"Mmmm" I moan, as I slowly run my hands up her sides. "Look at that sexy body."

"Take your bra off" she tells me.

I sit up slightly, barely having time to reach behind me, before she wraps her arms around me. Her hands find the clasp of my bra instantly. She pulls it off quickly, tossing it to the floor. When she leans down to kiss me again, we both moan at the feeling of our bare breasts pressed together. Her body jerks in response when my hands find their way into her jeans, cupping her ass.

I groan at the loss of her body against mine, when she rolls off of me and lands on the bed next to me. "Get on top of me" she tells me breathlessly. She lifts her hips off the bed slightly as she pulls her jeans down.

"Oh my...god..." I moan.

"What?" she asks self consciously.

"You...uh...oh my..." I stutter nervously, once she takes her jeans off. No matter how many times I've seen her, I can't get over how sexy she is, and how badly I want her. "You're just so freakin beautiful, sexy, and sweet all at the same time.. I..."

My words are cut off by her hand on my mouth. "Come here" she whispers. I do as she tells me, and crawl on top of her, resting my weight on my hands and knees on either side of her. As I hover over her, our eyes remain locked. "Touch me" she husks, her voice dripping with sex.

"I love you" I tell her softly, as I slowly trail my finger tips from her chest to the waistline of her panties. "My beautiful girl."

"I...love you...too" she breathes softly. Her body trembles, and her breathing picks up again as I slide the tips of my fingers into her panties. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop."

"Are you sure about this?" I ask her, looking deep into her eyes. "If you're not ready, I understand. I'm perfectly happy just being with you."

Without responding, she slides her hand down the soft skin of her stomach. She places it on top of mine, guiding it to her soaked center. She opens her mouth slightly, whimpering softly as I slowly run my fingers up and down, moaning at the wetness found there.

"You're the only one that's ever done this to me" she tells me.

I bring my lips to hers, claiming them in a passionate kiss. She whimpers into my mouth when the tips of my fingers brush against her clit. As nervous as I am, touching her for the first time, I am also the most turned on I've ever been. I continue the slow movement of my fingers as our tongues slide together.

I tear my lips away from hers, when breathing becomes an issue. I look down into her blue eyes as we both catch our breath. "Do you want me to stop?" I ask her.

She shakes her head 'no' before bringing a hand to the back of my neck. She pulls me in for a soft kiss. When we break from the kiss, I begin placing soft open mouthed kisses on her chest and neck. Her warm skin beneath my lips, brings all these feelings that I've never felt before. The way her body responds to me, the way mine does to her, is all so new to both of us.

"Calliope" she breathes softly, her small voice laced with emotion. "That..feels...so amazing."

"You feel so good baby" I mumble against her skin. Her body shutters slightly in response, at the feeling of my breath against her neck.

As I tease her opening with the tip of one finger, I feel her tense slightly. I stop my movements, slowly pulling my hand out of her panties. She groans slightly at the loss. I pull back to look her in the eyes, searching for any trace of what she is thinking.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She blinks hard, remaining silent as she is unable to form words. "Do you want to stop? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's nothing you did" she tells me. She brings a hand to my cheek, softly stroking it with her thumb. "I just need a minute."

I give her a quick kiss before laying next to her. After a few minutes of silence in which I spent trying to read her facial expressions, I search for our clothes when I hear a noise coming from downstairs. I hand her, her bra and shirt before putting mine on.

"Are you mad at me?" she asks sheepishly, as she scrambles to cover herself.

"Not at all" I reply, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll be right back" I add, giving her a quick kiss before exiting the room.

Having been left extremely turned on, I head down the hall into the bathroom, in order to pull myself together. As I run my hands under the cold water, I glance at my face in the mirror. I splash cold water on my cheeks, before patting it dry. I place my hands on either side of the sink as I try to study my breath.

Having left the door open a crack, Teddy comes barging in, stopping dead in her tracks. When I turn to face her, she studies me closely, as a wide grin appears on her face.

"Woah, what's going on with you?" she asks, with a slightly mischievous grin on her face.

"Don't you ever knock?" I ask her. "and how did you even get in my house?"

"I have my ways" she replies. I can almost hear her smirk as I gently dab my chest and neck with a cool face cloth. "Those teenaged hormones are a bitch aren't they?" she jokes.

"Shut up" comes my aggravated response.

"I would recommend a cold shower" Addison teases, as she appears in the doorway behind Teddy. When they both start laughing, I send an angry glare in their direction. "What? It helps." she adds with a slight shrug.

My frustration growing by the second, I reach for the nearest object which happens to be a half empty bottle of hand soap, and throw it at them. Teddy ducks slightly, causing it to bounce off the door frame.

"You know, you might want to work on that throw before the season starts" Teddy chuckles.

"You two really suck sometimes you know that!" I exclaim as they run down the stairs in a fit of laughter.

"You love us!" Addison calls back.

When I make my way downstairs, Mark walks in the front door just as I reach the bottom of the steps. "What do you want Mark?" I ask him, with a slightly aggravated sigh.

"Is that any way to treat your guests?" he asks, pretending to be offended. He walks into the living room, sits on the couch and turns the television on, as if he lives here. "I thought you and I could hang out for a bit, unless of course you're busy with blondie."

"Don't mind her" Teddy calls from the kitchen. She enters the living room with a bag of potato chips. "She's a little sexually frustrated. She's just having a moment."

"You haven't hit that yet?" Mark asks, whipping his head around in my direction. His mouth hangs open in shock, as he fails to notice that I am not amused. His facial expression some what clueless as to how much he annoys me with comments like that.

"She's not just a piece of ass to me, Mark" I snap slightly, grossing my arms. "She's my girlfriend, and I love her. I care about her feelings, and whether or not she's ready. With her, it's not a contest or a game, it's not just about sex. It's about love, trust, and honesty..."

"My god, she's ruined you" Teddy jokes, shaking her head. "What happened to my badass best friend?"

"What is it? Are you nervous?" he asks, with a slight smirk "You're nervous aren't you...if you want, I could teach you a thing or two. I'll blow your mind, and then you can blow her mind."

He flinches slightly, when I take a step toward him. "Get out" I tell him angrily, pointing to the front door.

"Callie, I love you. But, horny and sexually frustrated you is no fun...it's just scary" Teddy teases me. When I shoot a glare in her direction, she scrambles behind Addison, jokingly using her as a shield. "I'm your best friend and you love me, please remember that."

"Really Torres, can I just help you out?" Mark asks. He gets up off the couch, and takes a step towards me. His eyes travel up and down, scanning my body, as a devilish smirk appears on his face. "I promise, you'll feel better. Much better."

"No, I'm good. But you can get out" I reply. I grab his arm and lead him out of the living room, to the front door. "and you really need to stop talking like that. Arizona hates it."

"She a little jealous?" he jokes as he gestures to the small mark on my neck. As usual, he is completely oblivious to the fact that his jokes aren't funny to me at the moment. My only response is an angry glare, and a slight head shake. "What? You're hot. I'm not the only one that checks you out."

Before he has a chance to say anything else, I shut the door in his face. When I turn around, Teddy and Addison stand only a few feet away, both trying to avoid laughter as they study my facial expression. Before I have the chance to say anything to them, Aria walks through the front door.

"What do you need?" Aria asks with a slight eye roll, when I turn to face her. "I know that look"

I place my hands on her shoulders, giving her my best puppy dog eyes. "I need a night alone with my girlfriend, and I need your help."

Sensing the desperation in my voice, Teddy and Addison say their goodbye's before heading out the door.

"So..." I trail off, once they're gone. "Can you help me out or not? Her and I never have any time alone. Someone's always around or there's always too much going on and all I want is a quiet and peaceful night alone with her. Please."

"Fine" she replies with a slight eye roll.

Whether our first time happens or not, I want tonight to be special for both of us. I've made plans to take her to dinner, followed by a walk on the beach before spending the night with her alone, somewhere none of our friends will know about.

All either of us have wanted for quite some time is a quiet night, where it's just the two of us. No friends, family, or interruptions. Just the two of us, spending some quality alone time together after having barely gotten much time together this week. After Aria helps me come up with a plan for tonight, I head up stairs to check on Arizona.

**Arizona's POV**

After putting my clothes back on, I had ventured out into the hall in hopes of finding Callie. I felt slightly nervous when I discovered she was no longer upstairs. A million thoughts had begun racing through my mind, and I had begun to fear that she was upset with me, but didn't want to tell me. She had never lied to be before, as far as I know but I guess I thought that maybe she had, because she didn't want to hurt my feelings. Just as I was about to go downstairs and find her, I stopped dead in my tracks at the top of the stairs at the sound of Mark's voice.

Insecurity began to creep up on me when I heard him commenting on our sex life. She has never said or done _anything_ to indicate that she is only with me because she wants sex, but sometimes that doesn't stop be from feeling insecure when it comes to fully giving myself away to someone else. Since the moment we declared our feelings for one another, it's been a constant effort on my part, to not let my past relationships effect my relationship with her. She's been nothing but patient and understanding with me, always supportive of me and most of all loving. She's never given me any reason to doubt her love for me, but there are still times that my past gets the best of me.

Along with the insecurity, came the unavoidable jealousy that I always feel when it comes to her. Jealousy instantly coursed through my veins when I heard the things he said to her. Any other time I had heard him talking like that to her, he had always assured me that he was just joking around, though I have always been able to tell that there is a hint of seriousness. I've chosen to believe that he only tells me he's just joking with her, because he doesn't want me to know that he actually means half of what he says. I can't blame him, or anyone else who looks at her, but I'd never tell them that. She's beautiful, funny, sweet, smart. She's sexy, and she's mine. I'm not about to lose her to anyone else, especially him. For someone who is supposed to be my friend, he often upsets me with his 'jokes' about getting in my girlfriends pants.

As I sit on her bed leaning against the headboard with my knees tucked up to my chest, my thoughts begin to run wild. Falling in love for the first time, has been far more amazing than I ever dreamed it would be. In all the times I had imagined what it would be like to find my first love, I never pictured myself being this happy, or sharing this experience with someone as amazing as her. No amount of words could ever describe how it feels, to find this kind of love. How it feels to love someone so much, that you constantly want to be around them, and feel sad when you can't be with them. The kind of love where you can't keep your hands off of each other and you always feel the need to keep some form of physical contact, because you love being that close to them.

She enters the bedroom, startling me out of my thoughts. She locks the door behind her and makes her way over to the bed, and sits beside me. I can feel her eyes on me, but keep my gaze fixed straight ahead, wanting to avoid eye contact.

"Hey there gorgeous" she says softly and sweetly. She wraps her arm around me, holding me close to her as she places a light kiss on my cheek. "You want to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" she asks.

"It's...um..." I trail off ever so softly. I pause for a moment, trying to gather my emotions and find my voice at the same time. "It's nothing. I'm just tired. Long day, you know?"

"Baby, I know something is bothering you. Please talk to me" she pleads. She kisses my temple, before bringing her lips to my ear. "I love you, my princess" she whispers, knowing that I won't be able to keep myself from smiling. I have always loved when she calls me princess, and she knows it. "There's those adorable dimples, and that beautiful smile that I love so much" she says softly but excitedly, when I break into a huge smile. I turn my head in her direction, finally making eye contact. She smiles back at me as she closes the small gap between us. She places a short, but loving kiss on my lips before pulling back, to look me in the eyes. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I..." I trail off. My mouth hangs slightly open, as I struggle to find the right words. My eyes start to water slightly as I look into her brown ones, silently pleading for her to understand me. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for" she replies. As I search for any sign of what she is thinking, all I see is love and honesty in her beautiful brown eyes. "If you're not ready, I understand. There's no need to rush. I am perfectly content, just being with you and knowing that you're mine."

"I really do want this to happen for us" I tell her.

"and I do too, but if you're not ready I understand" she replies. She brings a hand to my face, softly stroking my cheek with her thumb. She looks into my eyes and I see nothing but love. "You can want something, but still not be ready for it."

"But I am ready..." I protest. My eyes water with unshed tears and my bottom lip begins to quiver slightly. "I'm ready. I want you _so_ bad. When you touch me, things happen to me that I can't even explain. I feel all these things that I have never felt before. I don't know why I keep hesitating. And you, you have been amazing. You have been nothing but loving, patient and understanding with me. You're so good to me...I just..I don't know if I can give you what you want. Maybe you would be happier with someone else."

She shakes her head. "Listen to me" she tells me sternly but lovingly. She turns me slightly while shifting herself so that we're facing each other. She then brings her other hand to my face, cupping it with both her hands, forcing eye contact. "You are my whole world, Arizona. You mean everything to me, and I love you more than I could ever tell you. I would _not_ be happier with someone else, because no one else will make me as happy as you have. I don't want my first time to be with just anyone, I want it to be with you. I will wait as long as you need. If you're not ready right now, I will understand. I'm not going to break up with you to be with someone else. I'm not going to pressure you into this, or cheat on you. I am not with you, just because I want sex. I am with you because you're the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid eyes on. Every time I look at you, you take my breath away. I am with you because I love you. The moment I laid eyes on you, you stole my heart. My heart belongs to you. No one else."

"I love you too" I tell her, my voice thick with emotion as she looks into my eyes. "I love you so much. You already have my heart. I have never felt for anyone what I feel for you, or given as much of myself to anyone, and maybe that's what scares me."

"You're scared?" she asks, to which I respond with the slight shake of my head. "Come here" she tells me softly. She scoots back so that she's sitting against the headboard of the bed. She pats the spot in front of her, signaling for me to sit down. She wraps her arms around me, holding me close to her. "I'm scared too baby, I'm scared too. This is new for both of us, we can be scared together."

"Most of all...I'm terrified of losing you" I admit sadly. "Especially to someone else."

"I'm afraid of losing you too, but I try not to think about it. I try and focus on how happy you make me, and how strong my love for you is."

Before I have a chance to respond, the sound of the doorbell ringing downstairs interrupts me from my thoughts. Sighing heavily, I hang my head in frustration. After a long week at school, and barely having had a chance to spend much time with her, all I wanted was some time alone with her.

"Aria can you get that?" she yells. She groans in frustration when she gets no response. "I love them all, I really do...but they're really testing my patience today" she says, at the sound of the doorbell ringing once again. "I'll be right back" she tells me.

"I'll come with you" I reply, as we both get up off the bed.

When we make our way downstairs, Aria is no where to be found. Callie makes her way over to the door, and opens it, revealing Derek.

"Uh hey.." He greets. "Sorry to bother you. Torres, how much do I owe you?" he asks, digging through his pockets for money. She steps aside, letting him enter.

When it comes to their relationships, Derek and Callie are a lot alike in the sense that to them, it isn't a game or another meaningless teenaged relationship. It's real, and they treat it as such. He is as good to Meredith as Callie is to me and that's why they seem to get along so well. Whenever he wanted to buy something for Meredith, but didn't have enough money, she would always lend it to him because she understands his need to take her out all the time and buy gifts for her.

"It's alright" she tells him, shaking her head slightly. "Don't worry about it. Just keep her happy" she adds, with a small smile.

"Thank you" he replies, smiling back at her. "I'm taking her somewhere special tonight."

"A night away from the madness?" she asks him. The three of us share a small laugh. "Us too" she tells him, when he shakes his head.

It isn't too long before he says his goodbye's and leaves. However, the peace and quiet doesn't last long, as we hear foot steps coming through the kitchen from the garage. When we make our way to the kitchen, Mark, Addison and Teddy are there.

"Sorry, I forgot my phone" Teddy tells Callie.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asks Mark, sounding slightly aggravated.

"You can stop looking at _my_ girlfriend like that" I tell him, when I catch the smirk he sends in her direction. Addison and Teddy share a series of whispers, before focusing their attention back to me. Callie wraps her arms around me from behind, holding me close to her as she leans against the kitchen island. "Don't give me that look, Mark. I'm not stupid, and I'm not deaf. I did hear what you said to her, and I'm not totally oblivious to the way you check her out all the time, or the way you 'accidently' bump into her and feel her up."

"Earlier today?" he asks. "I was only joking around with..."

"It's all just a joke to you, all the time" I snap slightly. "But it's not to me. So yeah, no more undressing _my _girlfriend with your eyes, making jokes about our sex life, or trying to get in her pants, okay? She's not yours, and she never will be. She's _mine_, and I don't plan on letting her go any time soon so you need to get rid of any thoughts you have in your head about you and her, because it's not gonna happen. I'm not about to lose her to you, or anyone else. Respect our relationship, or stay away from her because I don't trust you with her."

"I'm just gonna..." he trails off, gesturing to the door. He stands only a few feet away, with his mouth hanging slightly open in shock. He senses the anger in my eyes, and steps towards the door. "I'm gonna go..."

"I love this side of you" Addison laughs, when he quickly exits the house."You sure you guys don't wanna come with us tonight?"

"I promised my girl a night alone, so that's what she's going to get" Callie replies. She kisses my cheek before resting her chin on my shoulder. "I'll see you guys later though. Have fun to night."

When Teddy and Addison exit the house, leaving us alone, I begin to feel slightly nervous. I begin to fear that I may have handled the situation with Mark wrong, because I had let it bother me for so long before saying anything.

To my surprise, she turns me around and flashes a megawatt smile my way. She places her hands on my hips and pulls me close to her, so that our bodies touch.

"That was insanely hot. You have no idea how sexy you are, when you get possessive like that" she tells me, with a slight smirk. She brings her lips to mine, as we share a kiss that we both smile into. She lets her lips linger on mine for a moment, in a lasting kiss, before pulling back to look me in the eyes. "I didn't realize you heard him earlier,otherwise I would have asked if you were okay. I'm sorry."

"It's not you" I assure her, shaking my head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I mean, maybe I over reacted...but I _hate_ the way he looks at you, and talks to you...because I know him. I know how he can be with girls, and I don't trust him around you."

"You trust me though, right?" she asks.

"Of course I do. You have never given me a reason not to" I tell her sincerely. Relief immediately washes over her face. "But I don't trust him, just like I don't trust Kayla."

"You _never_ have to worry baby. I only have eyes for you. I guess I don't pay as much attention to it, because I am always thinking of you. I only ever see and care about you. When I tell you my heart belongs to you, and only you, I mean it. I'll tell you every day of my life if I have to. I love you, and you are the only one I want." she tells me sincerely. She brings one of her hands up to my cheek, before placing a soft kiss on my waiting lips. "Do you wanna go lay in the hammock for a while?" she asks.

My only response is a simple nod, as she takes my hand and leads me out the back sliding glass door. She lays down in the hammock and I snuggle up to her side, resting my head on her shoulder, and draping my arm around her mid as she runs her fingers up and down my arm softly. I love when she holds me, and I live for being in her arms.

These are the best moments of my life. The times when it is just her and I holding each other. No words are needed, because of the ability we have always had to communicate through body language. A simple touch, a facial expression, or a simple kiss. Sometimes the time we spend in silence as we lay wrapped in each others arms, are the best moments of all.

Hours later, following a nice dinner, we walk hand in hand along the beach. She took me to our favorite restaurant, and was able to get us a table outside on the doc. As we ate our dinner and shared stories about our day, we got to watch the boats coming and going.

With our pants rolled up and our shoes off, we walk along the edge of the water, holding hands. One of the things I have always loved about her, is how proud she is to be with me. It had taken me some getting used to, because with Emily, I was always given restrictions on when we could act like a couple. She never held me, kissed me, or held my hand, if people were around us. To some, I was introduced as her friend, and not her girlfriend.

"Baby?" she asks softly. She stops, keeping her hold on my hand and spins me around to face her. "Are you okay? You're really quiet."

"I was just thinking about my brother" I tell her sadly. I shift my gaze down into the sand, before making eye contact again. "We always went to this beach together. It's been a little over a year since he left. I just really miss him, and I'm so afraid something is going to happen to him."

"I know you miss him. I'm sorry baby" she replies. She mouthes a simple 'come here' as she pulls me closer, wrapping her arms around me. "He'll come home soon. Nothing is going to happen to him. He's gonna be just fine."

As she holds me in her arms, silent tears escape my eyes. She rubs my back softly, and places a gentle kiss on the top of my head, whispering a sweet 'I love you'. She rests her cheek on the top of my head and silence falls around us, as the sun begins to set.

"I can't wait for you to meet him" I say, breaking the silence.

"Do you think he'll like me?" she asks.

I lift my head off her chest, and smile up at her. "You're _very _good to me, and you make me so happy. I know he's going to love you. He might lecture you on breaking my heart though.."

"You're his little sister, it's his job to look out for you. But, I'll never break your heart"

"I love you" I tell her sweetly, showing off my dimples.

She smiles back, before giving me a kiss. "I love you too, beautiful. Ready to go?"

Following a small nod in response, I take her hand in mine. The walk back to the car is spent in a comfortable silence as we walk hand in hand. The ride to our next destination consists mostly of silence. An awkward silence in which I can tell that she has something on her mind.

"So..." I break the silence. She looks to me briefly before focusing her attention back on the road. "Where are you taking me tonight?" I ask.

"You'll find out..." she trails off. She takes a momentary pause before taking a turn into the back parking lot of a hotel. "Right about now" she adds, as she pulls into a parking space. She turns the car off and releases a heavy sigh. She takes my hand in hers, and turns to face me. "I just want to say, before we go in...that I didn't take you here because I expect something to happen. I don't want you to feel pressured. I took you here, so that you and I could have a quiet night, alone...without any interruptions."

I nod slightly. "I know. Thank you, for being so patient with me. But, I want this to happen. I really do. I love you, so much...and I you're the one I want to share this with."

"We can maybe talk about it more when we get to our room?". She smiles at me as she brings my hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. "We can take things slow if you want. There's no rush."

Not long after we enter a moment of silence, spent gazing into each other's eyes, a knock on her window startles us out of our thoughts. Callie jumps slightly, before releasing a sigh of relief when she realizes that it's Aria. She turns the key one click in the ignition and rolls down her window.

"Here's your room key card" Aria says, handing the card to Callie. "Go in through the back, take the elevator up to the fourth floor. It's room 419. Checkout is at noon tomorrow, I'll come back shortly before that. Everything you asked for, is in the room. I will be about ten minutes away, so call me if you have any problems. Mom and Dad are out to dinner with Addison's parents, and they all think you and Addison are with me, and they think that I'm at Derek's with his sisters...and so on."

"I can't thank you enough for doing this" Callie tells her.

"Sure you can" Aria chuckles, reaching out her hand. "I need to borrow your car". Callie shakes her head in response. "Callie, after all I just did for you...I lied to mom and dad for you...I got a room for you, because I'm eighteen and you're not..."

"Fine..." Callie sighs. She turns to me. "Grab your stuff and we'll go up, okay?"

After we grab our stuff out of the back seat of the car, they trade car keys before we begin our walk to the room. Once we reach our room, she immediately locks the door behind us and closes all the shades, while I look around the room.

"Come here baby" she tells me, pulling me out of my daze. "I have something for you" she adds, studying my confused facial expression. She takes my hand and leads me into the bedroom, where a vase with a dozen red roses, and a box of chocolates sit on the small nightstand next to the bed.

"They're beautiful. Thank you so much." I tell her.

"Anything for my girl" she replies. She kisses my cheek, before handing me the card that was attached to the roses. "I hope you're okay with being here tonight. I didn't want to freak you out or anything, I just wanted a night alone with you. The only person who knows that we're here is Aria, and I know she won't bother us..."

I barely hear what she is saying as I read the beautiful heartfelt words printed on the small card. My blue eyes water with unshed tears of joy as I read the message. Every day of my life, she makes me feel amazing. She has shown me the meaning of love, and made me feel alive again. She has healed my broken heart, and made me whole again.

I place the card back on the night stand. I take her hand in mine, and force her to take a seat on the edge of the bed next to me. I bring a hand to her face, before bringing my lips to hers. She moans softly as my tongue meets hers. Before the kiss gets too heated, I slowly pull away.

"What's on your mind?" she asks.

"I'm ready. I mean, for our first time" I reply. She looks into my eyes, searching for any sign of what I am thinking. As I search her eyes, I see many things. But, most of all love. "Your first time is supposed to be with someone that you love and trust. Someone who is special to you. You are that person for me. I love you. I trust you and I want this, with you."

"Are you sure?" she asks. "I told you I don't mind waiting. I mean it babe. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

"I'm...more than sure. I just..." I trail off. She patiently waits as I gather my thoughts. She takes my hand in hers, resting our intertwined hands on her lap. "I want to be sure, that this is going to stay between us."

"Of course baby" she assures me. She softly strokes the back of my hand with her thumb. She looks down at our hands for a moment, before making eye contact again. "Whatever happens, will stay between us. I promise. I just want to be sure you're ready. If you're not, that's okay..I will be happy just holding you. If you are, we will take things slow."

"I'm ready..."

_To Be Continued..._

_Kind of mean, I know...a lot of people wanted their first time to happen. You'll have to wait to see if it really happens or not. The reason Arizona hesitated_ _will be revealed in the next chapter as well. It will start with Callie's POV...picking up where we left off. _

_The next chapter will contain much more Calzona alone time than this one._

_It goes with this one, because there is a lot for them to talk about, before they go through with anything._

_Thanks for being so patient, I know it's been far too long since I've updated and I apologize for that. This would have been posted over a week ago but I lost internet and just got it back tonight. So, here I am. _

_Thank you so much to all who review, you always make my day =)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sexy times, and not my best. Sorry about that._

**Callie's POV**

"_I'm ready...""_

The second the words fall from her pink lips, I begin searching her eyes once again, for any sign of what she is thinking or feeling at this very moment. For a moment, I become lost in her sparkling blue eyes as they shine with love for me. Those eyes, so beautiful that I could stare into them forever. Amongst the look of pure love and adoration for me, there's a hint of fear, which begins to take over her beautiful facial features. Her cheeks turn a slight shade of red, and she looks away momentarily as if trying to hide the fact that she is nervous.

"Ugh what is wrong with me" she whispers, quietly scolding herself. She removes her hand from mine, placing it on her cheek to feel the heat that has built up. "Come on Arizona, you can do this...stop being so nervous..." she nervously rambles to herself. She stops when she realizes she is not as quiet as she though, but perhaps thinking out loud. "I said all of that out loud didn't I?" she asks hesitantly, and quite adorably.

"You did" I reply. When she shakes her head and tries to turn away, I gently grab her chin with my hand, and turn her head back in my direction. "Listen to me. I meant everything that I said earlier, if you aren't ready, I will totally understand. If it doesn't happen for us tonight, I'll be okay with that, because I still get to be with you. I'll still get to kiss you, and hold you in my arms knowing that you're mine and I will be perfectly okay with that."

"I _am_ ready" she protests. Her blue eyes begin to water slightly as our eyes remain locked. "I'm ready. I want this to happen for us, so badly. I'm just..."

"You're nervous" I finish for her. When I let go of her face, she nods slightly and blinks hard. "You're nervous, and that's okay. I'm nervous too. It's normal to be nervous when it's your first time."

"I am not nervous" she protests.

"You are" I tell her. "And like I said, it's okay."

"Okay, maybe I am a little nervous" she admits.

Her eyes wander to the right momentarily, before she makes eye contact again. Though I know she would most likely never admit it, I know she is feeling slightly embarrassed. I have always been able to tell bits and pieces of what she is thinking, based on her facial expressions and body language. A deep connection that I have never had with anyone before I met her. A connection that the two of us share with only the other, as if we have our own little world together.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask her. She shrugs slightly, before folding her hands in her lap. She looks down at her hands, taking in a deep and shaky breath. "Don't be embarrassed for admitting that you're nervous. There is _no_ shame in that, it's perfectly normal. Like I said, I'm nervous too...so, I want us to talk through it, okay? This is just you and I. You can be totally honest and open with me, and we will work through it."

"Okay" she says, taking a deep breath, before making eye contact once again. "What if..."

"What is it baby?" I ask her, following a long pause. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"What if I'm bad at it?" she asks. Her blue eyes becoming more heavy with emotion, a silent plea for patience and understanding, which she knows deep down that she will always have with me. "What if it's good for me, and then...it's not good for you? What if I really don't know what I'm doing?" she finishes, in a shaky voice before looking down again. She takes a deep breath. "I mean, I've never...had sex before. What if it's not as special for you, as it is for me?" she adds.

"Hey" I say softly, trying to get her attention. I slowly reach over and slide my hand on top of hers, gently grasping it. She lets go of her own hand, allowing me to take it in mine. "Please look at me" I tell her, softly and patiently. When she makes eye contact, I slowly raise her hand to my lips, placing a light kiss on the back of it. "It's not like I've done this before either. You're the first girl I've ever loved. The only one that I've felt _this_ strongly about, and the only one I have wanted this to happen with. Until now, the thought never crossed my mind. Your first time is supposed to be with someone that you love and trust, someone who you feel comfortable with and if you find that person, that's all that should matter. It will be special for me, because I get to share it with you."

"There you go again, saying all these perfect things" she replies. One corner of her mouth curls into a small smile, revealing one of her dimples. "You always know what to say, to make me feel better."

"and there you go, being all adorable" I tell her. When she breaks into a full smile, revealing both of her dimples, I smile back at her as I hold her hand to my heart.

"You, really mean all that?" she asks.

"Every single word of it" I assure her. As a brief moment of silence falls around us, I slowly close the gap between us, bringing my lips to hers. "I have the same fear" I admit. I nod slightly when she raises one eyebrow in question. "Honestly. I 'm afraid it won't be good for you. But I trust you enough, and I feel safe with you. We can communicate and talk each other through it."

"Okay" she replies, with a slight nod. "So, we can take things slow?"

"As slow as you want, okay?" I reply, reaching out to brush stray hairs behind her ear. "If you're sure that you want this to happen tonight, it doesn't even have to be right now. We can watch a movie first if you want, maybe go get some desert?" I suggest, hoping to calm her fears.

"Thank you, for being so patient with me" she tells me. She pauses for a moment, swallowing hard. Almost as if she is trying to swallow her fears and insecurities. "But I want this to happen, tonight. I mean, I want to take it slow...but I do want it to happen. I want you...so bad, and...it's all I can think about."

"I want you too baby. But, it doesn't have to happen right this second. We have all night" I reply. I rest my hand on her lower back, and place a kiss on her warm and still slightly flushed cheek. "How about getting some fresh air?" I suggest, with a slight shrug. "There's no rush. We can go outside, get some fresh air and then maybe talk about it a little more, when you're more relaxed."

"Or, we could make out" she replies in a slightly flirty tone, looking at me with her gorgeous blue eyes. She scoots a little closer, so that our legs touch. Looking into my eyes, she closes the gap between us at a teasingly slow pace, before stopping "All I want to do is kiss you right now."

"So kiss me" I whisper. She smiles sweetly before bringing her lips to mine in a simple kiss, that says so much. She lets her lips linger on mine for a moment, before pulling back. When I open my eyes, I find her sparkling blue ones staring back at me. "Mm need more kisses" I mumble, causing her to giggle softly.

She brings a hand to my cheek, as our faces drift closer together, leaving our lips only two inches apart. I take the initiative and close the small gap between us, barely brushing my lips against hers. When I run my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she opens her mouth slightly, granting me permission. When our tongues meet, we both moan softly into the kiss as our nerves begin to settle down.

With my eyes closed as I'm lost in the kiss, a small fluttering sensation takes over my stomach. The same feeling of warmth and happiness that I feel, whenever I am with her. It amazes me that after all this time of knowing and being with her, I still get butterflies in my stomach whenever she kisses me, or looks at me with those baby blue eyes of hers, that I become lost in every time.

In an attempt to deepen the kiss, she brings the hand that was resting on my cheek, to the back of my head. She pulls me closer into her, almost as if she can't get close enough. I slide the hand that was resting on her lower back, to her side and pull her closer into me. Without breaking the kiss, she places the hand that was on the back of my neck, on my shoulder and nudges me slightly.

I tear my lips away from hers only when breathing becomes an issue. When I scoot further back onto the bed as she has signaled for me to do so, our eyes remain locked as she slowly approaches me with fire burning in her eyes, which have become a shade darker. She places a leg on either side of me and lowers herself down onto my lap. She takes my hands in hers and guides them to rest on her hips before looping her arms around my neck.

"Now, where were we?" she asks with a mischievous grin.

"Right...about.." I whisper as our faces drift closer together. "Here" I add, before crashing our lips together in a passionate kiss.

It is not until a few minutes later that she breaks the kiss, and we both pull back momentarily for air. She rests her forehead against mine, as we both try to steady our breathing. Placing a few kisses on her pink lips, I slide my hands up under her shirt.

"Oh god" she breathes, when my thumbs reach just under her breasts.

"What?" I ask hesitantly. I slide my hands back down, resting them on her hips. "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"Every time you touch me..." she trails off, still slightly out of breath. She brings one of her hands down in search of my own, guiding it to her chest. "My heart beats faster. I feel all these things I've never felt before."

She pulls back to look me in the eyes. I take the hand that was resting on her chest and bring it to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. When her body begins trembling, I attempt to pull away from the kiss. She kisses me once more, before I place a hand on her chest.

"Baby, you're shaking" I say. My voice laced with concern and fear. I'm afraid that maybe I have done something wrong. "Are you okay?"

As she rests her forehead on my shoulder, I feel her hands shaking as they grip the back of my neck.

**Arizona's POV**

As my forehead rests on her shoulder, I close my eyes tightly, mentally cursing the fact that my nerves seem to have gotten the best of me once again. I can't help but feel frustrated with myself for ruining every chance we have, to go through with our first time. The first time for either of us, and our first time together.

Before I ended up with Calliope, I had never felt nervous about whether or not I would be good at it, when the time came. I had always thought that when the time came and I met the right person, that it may come easy to me. Never in a million years could I have prepared myself for the nerves that consume my every thought and action, when it comes to her. I can't help but want this to be as perfect for her, as I know it will be for me.

Being only sixteen, I had never really thought too much about it, until I met her. My first relationship was far too short to even consider having sex, and during my last relationship, I had no desire to take things to that level. The fear and anxiety of being rushed into such a life changing event, had consumed far too much of me. I had been so afraid of giving myself away to Emily, because I feared that that's all she wanted from me. The last thing I wanted to be, was the girl who gives herself away, only to have her heart broken. While a part of me still feels that way, I trust Callie and know that her intentions with me are only good ones. For once in my life, I am sure that my heart will not be broken, and maybe it's finally finding that special person, that has me feeling this way.

"Arizona?" she asks softly, as she begins rubbing my back. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head 'no' against her shoulder. "I'm _so_ frustrated with myself" I admit. Sighing heavily, I remove my head from her shoulder, and pull back. "I can't believe I keep ruining this for us." I add, shaking my head in disgust.

"Look at me, please" she tells me softly. When I try and cover my face with my hands, she gently grasps my wrists, pulling my hands out of the way. With my head slightly down, she brushes stray hairs out of my face. "Please don't be frustrated with yourself. Everything that you're feeling, I'm feeling too. There is no need to rush this, okay?"

I shake my head slightly "No...I'm fine" I protest. When I go to kiss her again, she places a hand on my chest to stop me. "Really. I'm okay."

"Please" she pleads. She guides me to sit on the bed next to her, and places her hand on my lower back for comfort. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm sorry" I tell her. The only words I can seem to find at the moment.

"I already told you, you have nothing to be sorry for" she replies. "Come with me" she says softly, when I sigh in frustration and bury my face in my hands. She grabs my right wrist, pulling me off the bed. With my hand in hers, she leads me over to the sliding glass door. She opens the door, and leads me onto the balcony. "I think you need a little fresh air". She places her hands on my hips, guiding me toward the railing before wrapping her arms around me as we look up at the moonlit sky. "Just breathe baby. Take deep breaths and try and relax, okay?"

"Okay" I sigh.

Taking a deep breath, I hold onto her arms, which rest somewhere around my mid. I lean back into her as she lightly sways us back and fourth and I begin to relax in the comfort of her arms. There has always been something about being in her arms, that _always_ makes me feel better. Whether I am sick or sad, hurt or confused; whatever I am feeling, can always be cured by simply being in her arms. She has always had a way with me, that no one else ever has. She has pieces of me, that no one else does.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks, after a few minutes of silence. She unwraps her arms from around me, before stepping in front of me. Taking my hands in hers, she looks into my eyes, searching for answers. "Is it more than you being afraid that it won't be good for me, or..." she trails off. With a heavy sigh, she shakes her head slightly. "Never mind."

"No, ask me" I tell her simply but sternly. "We have always been able to ask and tell each other everything."

"Is it me?" she asks, as her voice cracks up at the end. Though the moon only gives off a small amount of light, it is enough for me to tell that her eyes are filling with unshed tears. "Do you not trust me? I need to know if you _really_ trust me, because if you don't, I want to know what I can do to make you trust me."

"It's not you at all" I assure her. I bring my hands up to cup her face, forcing eye contact as she tries to look away. "I _do_ trust you, I trust you with my whole heart and that's a little scary for me. I have never opened up to anyone or trusted them like I do you. I've given you more of myself, than I have ever given anyone. You have pieces of me that no one else does, and maybe that's what scares me the most. I don't trust people easily. I've had my heart broken too many times and promised myself I would never let myself fall for anyone but...then you came along and made me love you. You treat me far better than I ever could have dreamed of. You put me back together and made me feel alive again. I can assure you, me being nervous has nothing to do with you, and it it not an issue of whether or not I trust you, because I do."

"You really mean that?" she asks. She rarely ever shows the vulnerable side of herself, because she always tries to be 'bad ass' and tough about everything. That is the one part of her that only comes out around me. The emotional, and vulnerable side. A side that she's rarely ever shown Teddy, whom she trusts fully and truthfully, as a friend. "You trust me?"

I nod slightly. "I do. Everything you have done for me, has proven that you're not like anyone else I've been with. I know that you're not just using me for sex."

"I'm not" she says. She closes the small gap between us, placing a lingering kiss on my lips. "And I promise you, it will stay between us, if that's another thing you're worried about. No one has to know what happens between us."

"Thank you" I reply. "I just feel that...your first time should be kept between you and the person you share it with. It's a special thing that happens between to people who love and trust each other. I don't think it's something that anyone else should know about. I know people would find out eventually, I just don't want it to be right away."

"I agree with you" she tells me with a simple nod. She takes my hand in hers, as she sits in one of the chairs on the balcony. She tugs slightly, signaling for me to sit on her lap. I sit on her lap sideways, curling myself into a ball and resting my head on her shoulder. "So, tell me what else is going on in that pretty little head of yours." she adds.

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm so nervous" I admit. I nuzzle my face in the crook of her neck as I inhale the scent of her perfume, before kissing the soft skin of her neck. "It's...so hard to explain."

"Can you try?" she asks. "I don't mean to sound like I'm forcing you. I just want us to be able to talk through things, and work them out."

"I..." is all I am able to get out, for a moment in time. Following a heavy sigh, I pause for a moment as I run my finger along the material of the neck of her shirt. "I guess I'm just confused."

"Confused about what? is...is it me?" she asks nervously. "I hope you don't feel pressured..."

"No, no it's not you at all" I assure her. "You have been wonderful to me and for the first time ever, I don't feel pressured. I trust you, I'm comfortable with you. I want you to be my first. I want it _so_ badly. When you touch me, things happen to me that I can't even explain. I feel...all these feelings I've never felt before and it's like I lose control over my own body. I can't even control my nerves, and it's frustrating."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?" she asks. "I meant what I said, I'll wait as long as you need. You're worth the wait."

Lifting my head off her shoulder, I loop my arms around her neck and pull back to look her in the eyes. "I don't want to wait" I tell her. "I appreciate you being so patient and understanding with me, but I don't want to wait because I know what we have is special, it's real. We love and trust each other. I feel safe with you..."

"And you should" she interrupts me. She places a quick kiss on my lips before pulling back. "You're _so_ special to me, and I could _never_ hurt you the way you've been hurt. After our first time, I want there to be many more times. I want this to last, because every day with you is..."

"Amazing" I finish for her, receiving a nod in response. "I want it to last too."

She smiles at me, that gorgeous smile that caught my eye, the very first time she smiled at me. When she smiles at me, there's a certain shine to her beautiful brown eyes, that only shows when she's looking at me. Without a single word, her eyes can say so much. They are filled with so much love and adoration for me, that it makes my heart swell with joy every time she looks at me. Every time our eyes meet, feels like the first time.

"I love you" I tell her, before giving her a kiss.

"I love you too, Princess"

She turns her head to the right, looking up at the stars. Resting my cheek against hers, I hold her closely to me as silence falls around us for a moment. For another moment in time, my fears and insecurities begin to melt away as I am wrapped in her arms. The safest place in the world, and my favorite place in the world. If it was at all possible, I'd stay here forever.

When I crawl off of her lap, she groans at the loss of my warm body on hers. "Come with me" I tell her, reaching out my hand.

When she places her hand in mine, I help her up off the chair and lead her back inside. Once we're inside, I let go of her hand for a moment while I lock the door and fix the shades so that they are fully closed. Once we're locked in the security of our own room, I take her hand in mine again and lead her to the bed. Stopping at the foot of the bed, I turn to face her. I take her other hand in my free hand, grasping them in my own as I look into her eyes.

"Could we...maybe try again?" I ask her.

Her only response is a sharp intake of breath and a slight nod as she places one of her hands on my cheek. She strokes it with her thumb softly, as our eyes remain locked.

"You're sure about this?" she asks.

"I'm sure" I tell her, sending a small dimpled smile her way in an attempt to reassure her. "I want this to happen for us. I want to feel your hands on me. I want _you_."

"I want you too baby" she whispers. She brings her lips to mine in a simple but loving kiss. A kiss that says so much, like all of our kisses that say I want you, I need you, but most of all and most importantly, I love you. "So bad" she murmurs against my lips.

When we break from the kiss, she pulls back to look me in the eyes as her hands find the bottom of my shirt. She slides her hands under my shirt, feeling the soft skin of my sides. Our eyes remain locked as she slowly slides her hands up my sides, stopping just below my breasts. She grips the bottom of my shirt, while I undo my jeans.

I then watch her every move as she removes her own shirt and undoes the button and zipper on her jeans. We make eye contact once again before I slide my jeans down my legs. Once they are all the way down, I step out of them, kicking them to the side, leaving me in only a bra and panties. Feeling her eyes on me, I look into hers once more. She moans softly at the sight of me, as her eyes carefully scan my body, turning a darker shade of brown. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth, giving me a look that says 'I want you'.

Once she removes her jeans, leaving her in only a bra and panties, I take the remaining few steps towards her, unable to keep my hands off of her any longer. Placing my hands on her cheeks, I take her by surprise, crashing our lips together. She moans into the kiss as she places her hands on my hips. Gently gripping the soft skin of my sides, she pulls my body closer into hers.

In an attempt to deepen the kiss, I slide my hands from her cheeks to the back of her neck. I turn my head to the other side, opening my mouth slightly. She opens her mouth slightly, slowly darting her tongue into my mouth. When our tongues meet, I whimper softly into the kiss. As tongues begin to dwell for dominance, our hands quickly roam every inch of exposed skin on the other, as if we can't get enough. Lost in the heat of the moment, we momentarily forget to breathe.

We break the kiss, only when air becomes necessary. She rests her forehead against mine as we both try to catch our breath. Her breath on my face, and mine on hers, our bodies long for the others touch. Reaching down in between us, I take one of her hands and place it on my chest, allowing her to feel the rapid beat of my heart.

"Do you feel that?" I ask her, still slightly out of breath. I take a few more deep breaths before speaking again. "You're the only one whose ever done this to me."

She nods against my forehead. "I do". She reaches down in between us, taking my free hand and guiding it to her own chest, allowing me to feel the rapid beating of her heart. "My heart beats faster, every time I look at you."

"Calliope?" I whisper.

"Yeah" she replies, shakily and still somewhat breathlessly.

"Put your hands on me" I tell her. I take her hands in mine, placing them on my shoulders. "I _need_ to feel your hands on me."

Looking into my eyes, she slowly slides my bra straps half way down my arms, slightly exposing the upper half of my breasts. She brings her hands back down to my sides, softly caressing the soft skin, leaving me with goose bumps. She then brings her lips to my chest, placing a series of kisses so light, that it leaves my body tingling and wanting more.

"Can I take this off?" she asks, when she reaches my bra. She pulls back to look me in the eyes for approval, and I nod slightly. "You sure?" she asks. The amount of love and concern in her voice causes tears to well behind my eyes.

"I'm sure" I tell her.

She trails her fingertips up my sides and around to my back, before bringing her lips to mine. The kiss is soft, gentle and loving, as she unhooks the clasps of my bra. She breaks the kiss, only to look me in the eyes once again. When I nod, urging her to continue, she removes my bra and tosses it on the floor, leaving me in only my panties.

"Oh my god" she breathes, staring at the naked upper half of my body. "You're _so_ beautiful baby. Every time I look at you, you take my breath away" she adds.

"Oh god" I moan, as she softly palms my breast. I throw my head back slightly, granting her lips access to my neck. She wraps one arm around me, as her free hand roams the upper half of my body, feeling every inch of naked skin that she can. "Oh my god...Calliope" I breathe. "Put your mouth on me" I tell her, bringing a hand to the back of her head and guiding it toward my breast. "Yes, just like that" I add, when she takes my nipple into her mouth.

As familiar feelings take over my body, my breathing becomes heavy and my legs become slightly shaky. Holding onto her with one arm, I use my free hand to undo her bra. Once I remove her bra, I bring my hand to the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss.

With our bare breasts touching, we both moan onto the kiss. She slowly trails her hand down my stomach, stopping at the waistline of my panties. I whimper into her mouth, urging her to continue her journey, into my panties.

At first, she doesn't comply, but simply trails two fingers over my covered center. When she stops, I groan at the loss. She breaks the kiss, and pulls back slightly.

"Can I take these off?" she asks, lightly tugging at my panties.

I nod slightly. "Yes" I breathe.

Placing her hands on my hips, she tugs me closer to her, as she takes the remaining few steps toward the bed. She sits down on the edge of the bed, and looks up into my eyes. Her eyes never leave mine, as she loops her thumbs in the waistline of my panties. She slides them a little more than half way down my legs, allowing me to step out of them.

"What?" I ask. As she stares at me with her mouth hanging open, I begin to feel somewhat self conscious about my body, her being the first person to see me like this. "What...Calliope please say something.." I stutter nervously, covering my naked front. "No one's ever seen me naked, and you're making me nervous."

"Baby don't be embarrassed" she tells me, slightly tugging at my wrist. When I remove the hand that was covering me, she looks me up and down. "I'm sorry...you're just _so_ beautiful" she adds. She pulls me closer to her, and places soft kisses on my stomach as her hands quickly find my buttocks, squeezing gently. "You're...perfect, and you're mine". Taking my hands in hers, she looks into my eyes again, searching for any trace of my thoughts. "Can I lay you down?" she asks.

When I nod, she scoots back into the bed. With my hands in hers, she pulls me onto the bed. She then wraps one arm around me, using the other to support some of her body weight, as she gently lays me down.

"You have an amazing body" she tells me. She chuckles nervously as she holds herself up with a shaky arm, leaning down for a simple kiss.

"Touch me" I tell her, when we break from the kiss. "Please. I _need_ you now."

"Promise me, that if you feel uncomfortable and want me to stop, you will tell me" she tells me sweetly. "If at any point you want to stop, we can stop. Okay?"

"Okay" I answer her, softly and emotionally. "I promise."

Easing her body down on top of mine, she places kisses on my neck, while her hand very slowly makes it's way to my soaked center, feeling every inch of naked skin that she can along the way.

"You okay?" she asks.

My only response, is a slight nod as I gently grasp her wrist, forcing her hand past the small patch of trimmed curls. She slowly runs her hand through my soaked center, moaning at the extreme wetness she finds there. My body jerks slightly, when the tips of her fingers brush against my clit.

"Oh god" I gasp, sucking in a shaky breath. She sucks the sensitive spot on my neck ever so lightly, while slowly and gently running her fingers through the slick wetness. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop."

"Does that feel good?" she asks, her voice husky, and oh so sexy. My only response is a slight whimper when she begins circling my clit at a teasingly slow pace. "You like that baby? Huh?"

"Yes" comes my rushed response. As my breathing picks up, my body tingles under her touch. I close my eyes and savor the feeling of her hands on me, and the sheer pleasure of being touched by her. "Will you try going inside me?" I ask her, when I open my eyes and come face to face with her. "Please" I add, noting her facial expression.

"Okay baby" she tells me. She carefully slides one arm under me, holding my body closer to her own. She kisses me softly, before making eye contact once more.

As she carefully eases one finger inside of me, her eyes never leave mine. My back arches slightly off the bed, pressing our naked fronts closer together. I moan deeply at the feeling of her inside me for the first time. She slowly pumps her finger in and out of me, trying to be as gentle as she can. Having started at a slow pace, she begins to quicken her pace ever so slightly, once she has allowed my body time to get used to the feeling of her.

"More" I tell her. "Please"

Still holding me close to her, she carefully eases a second finger inside of me. I shut my eyes tightly, as she slowly and gently pumps her fingers in and out, allowing my body to get used to her. Savoring the feeling of her inside me, I keep my eyes closed as I begin to lose control over my body.

"Are you okay baby?" she asks. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"I'm okay" I tell her. "Really."

"If it hurts, just tell me and I will stop. Okay?" she says. Right here, right now, looking into her eyes and wrapped securely in her arms, I begin to feel even more feeling that I have never felt before. "Arizona?" she asks, bringing me out of my daze. When my only response is a slight nod, she quickens her pace just a little. When her thumb finds my clit, my body jerks slightly in response. My breathing picks up and I turn my head to the side, as a tingling sensation takes over my entire body. My whole body feels like it's on fire, and I'm losing all control. "Talk to me baby. It's just you and I."

"Oh my god" I gasp, finally letting go. As her thumb gently circles my sensitive bundle of nerves, I begin to pant heavily. "That feels so good. Don't stop."

"Baby" she breathes. I can feel her breath on my skin, while my eyes are closed. "Look at me, please" she tells me. When I open my eyes, I am met with a pair of loving and emotional brown ones. "I want to look into your beautiful eyes."

Continuing her motions, she looks into my eyes the entire time. For a moment in time, every insecurity that I have ever felt goes forgotten. In this moment, all that matters to me is her and I, and the sheer pleasure that she is bringing me. My heart beats so rapidly that I can feel it beat against her, and can almost hear it.

"Let go for me baby" she tells me.

"Oh my god" I gasp loudly, finally allowing myself to lose control. "Calliope" I moan even more loudly.

Her warm body on top of mine, she begins to tremble slightly. "I love you" she tells me. My eyes never leave hers. "So much" she adds shakily and almost breathlessly.

"I..." I breathe. "Oh god...oh my..." I stutter. As my orgasm quickly approaches, my body quakes beneath and against hers. "I...love you...too" I rush out.

The sound of our labored breathing and my whimpering are soon the only sounds that fill the room. As my orgasm hits me suddenly, my body quakes against hers as I call out her name loudly. With a final jerk of my body, I attempt to steady my breathing, as she slowly and carefully lowers herself closer on top of me.

She slows down the pace of her fingers, with her thumb still on my sensitive bundle of nerves, ever so gently continuing the circular motion of her thumb, drawing out my release. She kisses my neck, on the spot that she knows drives me crazy, causing chills to run through my body.

I shut my eyes tightly as I feel the final shock waves of a very powerful orgasm. With my eyes closed, I can see stars. My body feels limp and I feel slightly light headed, in a good way of course.

She carefully rolls herself off of me, and lays next to me. She keeps the arm that was underneath me in place, and wraps her now free arm around my slender waist. As I come down from my high, I feel her lips on my bare shoulders, neck and cheek as she whispers sweet words in my ear.

"I love you" she tells me softly. She rests her lips on my flushed cheek, placing light kisses. "My princess" she then whispers in my ear.

As I rest safely and comfortably in her arms, my thoughts begin to run wild and so many different emotions begin to take over. In all the times I had imagined my first time, I never imagined that it would be this special, and with someone as truly amazing as her.

When I open my eyes, and turn my head in her direction, I am met with a pair of loving brown ones and a look of pure love and adoration. She has always looked at me with such love, but somehow this feels different. Somehow, it feels even better.

In all the times I had imagined what my first time would be like, I had never imagined feeling as safe, protected and loved as I did with her. She looked into my eyes the whole time, and I knew I was safe with her. That it was as real for her, as it was for me and not something she was using me for.

"Hi" she says softly, bringing me out of my loving daze. "Princess" she adds sweetly, flashing me one of her best smiles. "You okay?"

My heart swells with emotion at the level of love and concern in her voice. She has always been like this with me, and I am thankful for every day that I spend with her, because it's one more day of my life that I get to experience a sense of love and joy. Everyone should get to feel this way, and I am so lucky to have found her. She has brought me back to myself again by healing my broken heart, and I will forever be thankful for her presence in my life.

"I'm perfect" I reply, softly and emotionally.

She kisses me softly, before pulling back to look into my eyes.

"You _are_ perfect" she replies. She pulls the covers up over us, before taking me in her arms again. "I love you"

"I love you too"

As a comfortable silence falls around us, she rests her head on the pillow next to mine. She continues holding me as close to her as possible.

As she trails light kisses the bare skin of my neck and shoulder, I close my eyes for a moment and savor the feeling of peace and comfort that I feel right now in her arms, which have become my only sense of security and comfort in this world.

When I am here, I am home.

_To Be Continued..._

_A/N: As always, I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter, and the few who always make it a point to review every chapter. You guys are awesome and I am forever thankful for everyone's love of this story and never ending support. It's meant a lot to me. _

_This chapter was getting pretty long, so the rest of their night will be in the beginning of the next chapter, and the second half will include a time jump. It will obviously consist of sexy times and will be a generally fluffy/happy chapter._

_I haven't quite decided yet if I will keep things at a very happy place for the next few chapters, or throw a little drama in the mix and as for now, I am not sure when I will be able to get my next update finished, but I have already started it. _

_Thank you to those who have followed me on twitter. I've had fun getting to know some of you and talking about my fics, as well as other fics, and anything Calzona related =)_

_Reviews are always loved and appreciated. _

_Unfortunetaly, due to some unwanted reviews, I have had to block anon reviewing for now. Those of you who usually review that way, I am very sorry. _

_Hope you enjoyed =)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Callie's POV**

The only sounds that are heard are the sounds of her soft breathing as I hold her in my arms, while she comes down from her high. My still rapidly beating heart swells with so much emotion that I can almost physically feel it. Tears of joy begin to form behind my eyes, something I couldn't stop from happening if I tried. No matter what people tell you or how you try and prepare yourself, nothing could ever prepare you for the emotions you feel, and the inexplainable feelings you begin to feel with all of those emotions combined, when when your first time is happening. I had expected to be nervous the whole time, which I was. But, I wasn't nearly as nervous as I thought I would be, because it felt _so_ right with her, like it was meant to be.

There are not nearly enough words to describe how incredibly lucky I feel right now at this very moment in time, lying here with her, our naked bodies pressed together and our legs tangled together beneath the sheets. She fits _so_ perfectly in my arms, almost as if she was made to fit there. It feels nothing short of absolutely _amazing_ that I am lucky enough to call this sweet and perfect girl in my arms _'mine'._ She is absolutely perfect in every sense of the word and could have anyone she wanted, but shewanted to be with me. She has given me not only her heart, but herself as well. She trusts me enough to know that I would never intentionally break her heart or hurt her, and that my intentions with her are only good ones.

My head rests only two inches apart from hers, on the same pillow. I close the small gap between us, placing a light kiss on her slightly flushed cheek, and feeling the warmth that has built up. She sighs in contentment, when I continue placing light kisses on her cheek, and one on her temple. I carefully remove one arm from under her and prop my head up with my hand, so that I can look at her beautiful face. I could lay here, stare at my princess and kiss her sweet face all night. From the moment I first saw her, I wasn't able to take my eyes off of her and that has never changed. If only I could count the number of times in a day that I catch myself staring at her.

I smile to myself as I stare down at my girl, who still has her eyes closed at the moment. Her silky blonde hair is sprawled across the pillow and her cheeks are still a light shade of red. She looks so peaceful and content in this moment, that all I can do is smile to myself as I take in her beautiful features. There isn't a single thing that I don't love about this girl. From her facial features and her beautiful blonde hair, to her gorgeous body, I love _everything_ about her.

When she opens her sparkling blue eyes, I smile at her. "Hi beautiful" I tell her softly.

"Mmm" she mumbles quietly, closing her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. She smiles back, as tears begin to fill her gorgeous blue eyes. "Hey you."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask her. Taking the hand that was resting on her stomach, I bring it to her still warm cheek and gently caress it with the back of my fingers, feeling her baby soft skin. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you didn't" she tells me, shaking her head slightly. "You were _so_ careful and gentle with me."

I catch a single tear with my thumb, gently wiping it away "But, you're crying" I reply, frowning slightly in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Calliope" she whispers sweetly, as a small smile creeps up on her, revealing those precious dimples that I love so much. She reaches up and gently grasps my wrist, and looks deeply into my eyes. "You didn't do _anything _ are happy tears."

Keeping my hand on her cheek, I capture her lips in a soft, lingering and loving kiss before pulling back to look into her baby blue eyes once again. "How was it for you? Was it...okay?" I ask hesitantly. "You weren't scared were you?"

"It was perfect" she tells me, followed by a short pause. I spend the brief moment of silence looking into her eyes, seeing nothing but love and honestly. "It was...amazing. When you looked into my eyes, I knew I was safe with you and that I wasn't making a mistake by giving _all _of myself to you. I expected to be scared the whole time, but I wasn't because it felt _so_ right with you. I felt truly loved and wanted, and I've never had that before. When I looked into your eyes, I knew that it meant as much to you as it does to me."

"It means everything to me" I tell her sincerely, my voice thick with emotion. I shift myself so that I'm on top of her, using my elbows to support most of my weight. "_You_ mean everything to me. You're my whole world baby" I add, followed by a short pause. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asks, with an adorably confused look on her face.

"For loving me" I tell her sweetly. I kiss her cheek softly a few times, letting my lips linger on her warm skin because I can't _ever_ get enough of her. "For trusting me enough to give yourself away to me. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, because you're mine."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest" she says sweetly, showing off her adorable dimples once again, as I twirl locks of her silky blonde hair with my fingers. "You're gorgeous, and you have an amazing could have anyone you wanted, and you chose me."

"I feel the same way" I reply with a slight nod.

"Really?" she asks, to which I respond with another nod. "You're the most beautiful girl in school...in the world even, and you're mine. You could have had any girl you wanted, and you waited for me. I'm the lucky one."

"I didn't want anyone else" I tell her, before kissing her pink lips. I rest my head on her shoulder, nuzzling my nose in her neck, as her perfume fills my senses. "I still don't. You're all I could ever want and need."

"I love you so much" she says in a faint whisper. She adjusts the covers around us, before wrapping her arms around me, holding me close to her. She holds onto me as if her life depended on it, and as if she never wants to let go. "_My _beautiful Calliope."

"I love you too" comes my soft and emotional reply. I kiss the sensitive spot on her neck, making her moan softly in contentment. I then place a trail of feather light kisses up her neck, before bringing my lips to her ear and whispering "My sweet, and beautiful princess."

The room falls silent for a moment, as we enjoy the peace and quiet of being alone together and sharing the experience of our first time. With our naked bodies pressed against one another and our bare legs tangled together beneath the sheets, there is no where else in the world I would rather be right now, then right here with her. I _love_ how perfectly our bodies fit together,as if they were made to fit that way. The time we spend alone together are the moments I live for. The best moment of my life.

When she stirs slightly, I lift my head off her shoulder. "What are you thinking beautiful?" I ask her.

"Just thinking about how much I want you" she tells me, with a slight smirk. She places a hand on my shoulder and pushes me off of her, rolling me onto my back. I wrap my arm around her, pulling her with me.

"Take me baby" I husk. She straddles me, giving me a perfect view of her gorgeous body. I smooth my hand over her thighs, bringing them to her hips before sliding them up her sides. "You have the most amazing body" I tell her, licking my lips at the sight of her. "So sexy" I add huskily.

She flips her hair to one side, before placing her hands on either side of me, dangling her perfect breasts over mine. She places a trail of light kisses across my chest, and then drags her tongue up my neck, to my ear. She gently nibbles on my ear lobe, sending shivers down my spine and a new rush of wetness into my panties, the only article of clothing I am still wearing.

She trails her fingertips down my bare stomach, making goose bumps appear. "Can I take these off?" she asks, tugging slightly at the waistline of my panties.

When she looks me in the eyes, I nod slightly, urging her to continue. She dips her head down, opening her mouth slightly and capturing my lips in a searing kiss, that leaves me wanting more. When she pulls away, I groan slightly at the loss of her lips on mine. I then close my eyes and savor the feeling of her lips on my bare skin, as she slowly trails light kisses down my body. She takes her time, exploring every inch of my bare skin that she can along the way, making me more wet by the second. She hasn't even touched me where I need her the most, yet I am the most turned on I've ever been.

I moan slightly, feeling her lips and tongue just above my heated core. Looking me in the eyes, she loops her thumbs in the waistline of my panties and slowly begins inching them down as her eyes darken with lust. When she breaks eye contact, her eyes slowly scan my whole body. I lift my hips off the bed slightly, allowing her to pull my panties down. She scoots backwards on the bed as she slowly slides them down my legs, before fully removing them and tossing them onto the floor beside the bed.

"You are _so_ incredibly sexy" she husks, her voice dripping with sex. "And all _mine_" she adds proudly.

"All yours baby" I tell her.

She settles in between my legs and smoothes her hand over my thighs as I spread my legs apart a little more. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth and moans at the sight of me, wet and ready for her. As she slowly trails her hands to my inner thighs, her eyes meet mine for a brief moment, as she searches for any sign of what I might be thinking at this very moment. "Are you good?" she asks me.

"I'm me" I tell her, in a hushed whisper. "Please baby. Touch me. I _need _you."

She uses one hand to part my folds, while she runs the fingers of her other hand through my soaked folds at a teasingly slow pace, making me whimper softly. She slowly circles my clit with her thumb, causing me to involuntarily shudder under her touch.

"You like that baby?" she husks. "huh?"

"Yes" I hiss, followed by a quiet moan.

When she stops her movements, I groan at the loss of her touch. When my eyes snap open, I catch her with the biggest smirk on her face. Placing her hands and knees on either side of me, she slowly crawls up my body, towards my waiting lips, capturing them in a passionate and possessive kiss. As we begin getting lost in the kiss, I slide my hands up the back of her legs to cup her ass. She moans into my mouth when I squeeze gently, and grinds her hips down, pressing our heated cores together. She tears her lips away from mine, when breathing becomes necessary. As my hands roam every inch of her naked skin that I can reach, she lightly nips and sucks on the sensitive spot on my neck. Gentle enough to cause me no pain, but hard enough to leave a very small mark.

"Little possessive are we?" I tease her.

"Shut up, no talking" she mumbles against my neck. The feeling of her breath on my neck, sends chills down my spine. "Mmm m-mine" she breathes, in between sucking and nipping.

She pulls back to look into my eyes, as her right hand slowly makes it's way down my body, to where I need her the most. The tips of her fingers against my soft skin, making my whole body tingle under her touch. Whenever she touches me, I lose all control over my own body. My body automatically reacts to her, something I've never experienced with anyone else. As her hand cups my heated centre, she brings her lips to my chest, placing open mouthed kisses in various areas until she reaches my breast. Her hot tongue slowly circles my nipple, as she begins running her hand through the slick wetness of my dripping core. She moans at how wet I am for her, sending vibrations of pleasure down my body, adding to the extreme wetness that's been building up all night.

She releases my nipple, making a small sucking sound, before moving to the other. When she slowly circles my clit with her finger, my mouth opens, but no words come out.

"Feel free to let me know how I'm doing here" she teases me.

"You said no talking" I play along. Her lips form a small pout, but her eyes say otherwise. "What's wrong?" I ask her. She looks deep into my eyes, her own silently pleading for a sense of understanding. It is then that no words are needed, as I know exactly what she is thinking. "Don't be nervous baby. It's just you and I. You have nothing to be worried about okay?" I tell her. I bring my hand up to her face, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. "Just do what feels right. I told you, this is already perfect for me, because I get to share it with you."

She nods slowly while blinking hard. She brings her lips to mine once more, this time in a less aggressive kiss. Instead, it is soft and loving, tender and passionate. I open my mouth slightly, as her tongue begs for entrance. As our tongues slowly collide with one another, she teases my opening with the tip of her finger. I moan into her mouth, eagerly anticipating what's to come.

She pulls back to look me in the eyes, as she slowly eases one finger inside of me. I moan softly, as she gently massages my walls at a slow pace, allowing me to get used to the feeling of her. "Are you okay?" she asks me. "I'm not hurting you? Please tell me I'm not hurting you..t-the last t-thing I want to do is h-hurt you" she stutters nervously. "You were so gentle with me and I don't..."

"I'm okay" I quickly assure her. I bring a hand to the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss, which quickly turns into two. "Keep going" I tell her, when we break from the kisses. "I'm fine. I promise."

Our eyes remain locked as she slides her finger in and out of me at a slow pace, as gently as she can as I still get used to the feeling of her inside of me. She stops for a brief moment, and places another finger at my opening. I nod slightly, silently granting her permission to continue. Slowly and carefully, she slides two fingers into me. My back arches slightly off the bed, pressing our naked fronts together.

As I look into her sparkling blue eyes, tears begin to form behind my own. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. The combination of the love for me shining in her blue eyes, and the amount of care she is using with me, is stirring up so many inexplainable feelings from deep within me. After a few minutes, she quickens the pace of her slender fingers, which fill me up so perfectly. My body shudders involuntarily when her thumb brushes against my clit.

"You like that?" she breathes. She kisses me softly, before pulling back to look me in the eyes. "Huh baby, you like that?" she asks. As she pumps her fingers deeper inside of me with each gentle thrust, she lightly presses her thumb against my clit, creating a circular motion around the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Yes" I breathe shakily. "That feels _amazing_" I add, encouraging her to continue.

"You feel _so_ good" she breathes, as my juices coat her fingers.

It is not too long before I begin to lose _all_ control over my own body. I wrap one arm around her, holding her close to me as my whole body trembles against hers. I lightly dig my nails into her back as I begin panting heavily and use my free hand, reaching around to find something, anything to hold on to. When my hand ends up next to my pillow, she slides her hand from my elbow, to my hand. Still looking into my eyes, she laces our fingers together and holds my hand tightly, as if she never wants to let go.

"Arizona" I moan softly.

"Calliope" she whimpers shakily in response.

"Oh god, baby!" I gasp, when she presses her thumb more firmly against my clit. "Don't stop. Whatever you do, don't stop. You're amazing!."

She smiles at me sweetly, as her eyes scan my face for a moment, before looking into my own. "You're _so_ beautiful" she tells me in a breathless whisper. Exactly the words I need to hear, as I lose all self control for her. "I love you."

"I love you too baby" I reply, in one quick breath. I suck in a shaky breath, as she leans down to kiss me. "I...love you..._so_ much" I whimper in between breaths.

The feeling of her breath on my face, and her warm body against mine as she makes love to me for the first time, is the most amazing feeling I've ever felt. Never in my entire life have I experienced something so real and pure. Something that felt so right, and meant so much to me, as this exact moment in my life does right now. I had never imagined feeling this safe, secure and loved, when I finally gave myself to someone else. I am no longer nervous, or scared. I am safe and loved, wrapped securely in her warmth.

Her small hand shakes in mine as she continues bringing me nothing but sheer pleasure. My whole body tingles and my legs begin to tremble against hers, quickly followed by the rest of me. I open my mouth to speak, but am unable to form words. I close my mouth for a moment, before opening it once again to breathe. As I get closer to coming undone, I moan quietly in between breaths.

"Let go for me" she tells me softly. "Let go, Calliope."

Our eyes remain locked as her body trembles slightly against mine. My walls tighten around her slender fingers and body quakes beneath hers as my orgasm suddenly rips through me. I tighten my grip on her hand, hold onto her tighter and release a deep throaty moan while she whimpers softly in response, as I come hard against her hand.

Keeping a firm grip on my hand, she kisses my neck softly as she slows down the pace of her fingers, drawing out my release. The final jerk of my body lets her know I can't take anymore. She slowly and carefully removes her fingers from inside of me, before collapsing on the bed beside me. She reaches down and pulls the covers up over us, snuggling up to my side. She rests her head on the same pillow and wraps her arm around me.

As I come down from my high, I close my eyes and I try to steady my breathing. She nuzzles her nose in my neck, inhaling the scent of my perfume, which she does so often. She drops a light kiss on my shoulder, before kissing my neck softly on the spot where she had left a small mark.

"You're _so_ beautiful Calliope" she whispers softly. "The most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

My still rapidly beating heart swells with emotion as I lay here in her arms, while she tells me how beautiful I am. Once I am able to gather enough energy to move, I roll over onto my side, so that I am facing her. She keeps her arm wrapped around me, holding on a little tighter. When I wrap my arm around her mid, she inches as close to me as she can possibly get. She buries her face in my chest, resting her lips on my warm skin. She places a lingering kiss on my chest, feeling the rapid beat of my heart beneath her sweet lips.

Silence falls around us for a moment, as we hold onto each other. When she blinks hard, her eye lashes brush against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. When she blinks again, I feel a single tear land on my chest. I kiss the top of her head, as a single tear falls from my own eye.

Her arm wrapped around me, her breath on my skin, our naked bodies pressed together and our legs tangled beneath the sheets, the scent of her shampoo and perfume filling my senses. The most peaceful moment of my entire life.

**Arizona's POV**

No matter how hard I tried, I know that I could never find the words to describe everything that I'm feeling right now, lying here with her, as close as humanly possible. Holding her in my arms, and her holding me in hers. Feeling her soft skin against mine after we have made love for the first time, is a little piece of heaven on earth. Nothing ever could have prepared me for the inexplainable things I am feeling right now. There aren't enough words to describe how incredible it feels to have shared this experience with her. Lucky doesn't even begin to describe what I feel right now, knowing that I have a part of her that no one else does. Knowing that I am the one who gets to hold her hand, kiss her and call her mine.

Placing another light kiss on her bare chest, I let my lips linger on her skin for a moment, feeling the beating of her heart once again. A heart that beats for me. A heart that belongs to me, and only me. I keep my arm wrapped around her waist, as I pull back to look at her beautiful face. Something I often catch myself doing, as often as she catches herself doing it to me. No matter how hard I try, I can't keep my eyes off her. After so many months of being together, she _still_ takes my breath away, just as she did the very first time I laid eyes on her

Her eyes remain closed for a moment, as I take in the rest of her beautiful features. Her long dark eyelashes, and the small smile of contentment that graces her face as she slowly breathes in and out. Her long, dark and wavy hair sprawled across the pillow behind her. I bring my hand to her face, feeling the warmth on her cheek for a moment, before tucking stray hairs behind her ear. I kiss her lips softly, before pulling away, resting my head on the same pillow just inches away from hers. Her brown eyes open slowly, and meet mine in a loving daze.

"Hey" she says softly. She closes her eyes for a moment, before opening them again.

"Mm hey beautiful" comes my soft reply. "Was it..okay for you? I mean, d-did you enjoy it?" I ask her, slightly hesitantly, feeling a bit nervous. "Please tell me it wasn't bad..."

"It was absolutely perfect" she assures me. The tips of her fingers trace lazy circles on my hip, as she looks deeply into my eyes. "You're amazing baby, you know that?"

I smile at her, my dimples out in full force. "Of course I do. You never let me forget it" I reply with a soft chuckle, before my facial expression becomes more serious. "I...I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask her softly.

"No baby" she replies, shaking her head against the pillow and blinking hard. "You didn't hurt me. You were _so_ sweet, gentle, loving...you were perfect. You _are_ perfect."

"I'm_ really_ glad I got to share this with you" I tell her softly. I bring my hand to rest on her warm cheek, softly stroking it with my thumb as I close the small gap between us, giving her a soft kiss. "You were so gentle with me a-and I wasn't scared at all. I felt_ so_ safe with you. It was far more special than I ever could have dreamed."

She smiles back. "Me too baby, me too" she replies. "I'm just really glad I didn't hurt you. The last thing I would want to do, is cause you any pain. You mean too much to me."

"Hold me?" I ask her, batting my eye lashes and showing off my dimples. "I mean, _really _hold me."

"I could hold you forever, my love. You know how much I love holding you" she mumbles sweetly. She wraps her arm tighter around me, before rolling over on her back, pulling me on top of her as I giggle softly. "Is this better?" she asks.

"Much better" I sigh softly in contentment. "I could stay like this forever. Can we, please?"

"I wish we could" she chuckles softly. "Just you and I."

She adjusts the covers around us to keep me warm, and holds me securely in her strong arms as I rest my head on her chest. When the room falls silent, I close my eyes as I hear the soothing sound of her heartbeat. Listening to her heartbeat, has always calmed me down, from the first time I spent a night in her arms. My eyes remain closed as she runs her fingers through my hair, placing kisses on the top of my head every so often. I savor the feeling of peace and comfort I am feeling at this very moment, wishing it would never end. If it was at all possible, I would spend every night of my life like this, just her and I. I long for those summer nights when I can sleep in her arms every night, my favorite place in the world.

Along with the greatest happiness I have ever known, has come the inevitable feeling of fear and the shock that comes along with the realization that I have just given myself away to someone else. I have never wanted to be the girl just gives herself away to someone else, but with Calliope, it was inevitable. It was meant to happen with her, this much I do know. But, it doesn't calm any of my fears or make me less anxious at this realization.

Now that I have_ all_ of her, I am more afraid than ever of losing her. Now that I have a part of her that no one else does, I know in my heart that I could never let her go and would truly never get over losing her. The sad truth about life is that anything can happen at any time and the sad truth about being this young when you fall in love is that nothing lasts forever. Most teenaged relationships don't last past high school. What if she falls out of love with me? What if someone comes between us? The never ending questions that constantly plagues my mind, no matter how happy we are. Deep down I know that these feelings are most likely lingering insecurities from my past, and I don't want that anymore. Little by little, I seem to be getting past it, though not fast enough for my liking.

The sound of my phone ringing, startles me out of my thoughts. I let out a groan of annoyance as I slowly lift my head off her chest. Caught in her loving gaze for a moment, I let my phone ring until it goes to voice mail. As I look deep into her big brown eyes, she flashes me one of her megawatt smiles, as she rubs soft circles on my lower back. I smile back at her as I close the small distance between our faces, placing a lingering kiss on her luscious lips.

"Mm one more" she tells me. She places a hand on the back of my head, pulling me in for another kiss. "I could kiss you all night" she adds, when we break from the kiss.

"You can, but first I should see who that was" I tell her, trying to free myself from her hold. She wraps her arms tighter around me, unwilling to let me go. "Calliope, seriously!" I warn her. She groans disapprovingly when I am finally able to free myself from her grasp. I wrap the sheets around me, as I sit on the edge of the bed. "Calliope!" I warn her again, when she pulls the sheets away from me.

"Mmm" she moans, licking her lips at the sight of me. "You are without a doubt the most beautiful girl I've _ever_ seen. And so very sexy" she tells me, making my cheeks turn a slight shade of red.

Once I put my clothes on, I grab my cell phone and head out onto the balcony, sliding the door shut behind me. Seeing the missed call from my mother, I quickly dial her number to inform her that I'll be spending the night with Callie. Once I hang up from the short phone call, I walk over to the edge of the balcony and lean on the railing, looking up at the stars as my thoughts begin to run wild. My mind begins to race, and my heart begins beating a little faster, as many thoughts cloud my mind.

The sound of the sliding glass door opening, brings me out of my thoughts. Calliope cautiously steps out onto the balcony. "Hey baby" she says softly. She approaches me, with one of her sweat shirts draped over her arm. Her blue softball hoodie from her old school with her last name and number on the back, and her first name on the sleeve. "I figured you might need this."

I slowly turn my whole body towards her, as her eyes meet mine. She looks at me with such adoration that makes my heart melt, much like the first time she looked at me this way. "I love this sweatshirt, it's my favorite" I tell her, once she has successfully helps me put it on. I sniff the arm of the sweatshirt, inhaling the scent of her perfume. "I love wearing your clothes, because they smell like you."

"You can keep it" she tells me softly. She places her hands on my cheeks for a moment, before gently pulling the hood down over my head. She then tucks stray hairs behind my ears, before placing a soft kiss on my waiting lips. "You look adorable in my clothes. Well, you _always_ look adorable, but I love when you wear my clothes." she adds, making me smile for a brief moment. She gently rubs my arms, trying to keep me warm from the cool breeze. "What's wrong sweetheart?" she asks me.

"It's nothing really" I lie, though I know she is not going to believe me.

"Arizona" she says softly. When I look down for a moment, she gently tilts my chin up, forcing eye contact. The moon shining brightly, gives off enough light for me to see the perfect reflection of love in her beautiful brown eyes. "I know something is on your mind so please, talk to me" she pleads. "You don't regret what happened, do you? Because I..."

I shake my head slightly "it's not that" I quickly reassure her. "It's not that at all. I don't regret sharing this experience with you, because it was the most amazing thing I've ever felt...it's just.." I trail off.

"It's just what?" she asks hesitantly. Fear and uncertainly take over her beautiful facial features.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on" I tell her, slightly changing the subject at first. "You're smart, and funny and you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. You treat me like a princess and I love how much you love me."

"So, what's wrong?" she asks me.

"What we have is _so_ amazing, and it's the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I don't want to lose you" I admit. I wrap my arms tightly around her, resting my head on her shoulder. "Now that I have _all_ of you, I am more afraid than ever of losing you."

"I'm scared too" she tells me. She wraps her arms around me, enveloping me in a warm and comforting hug. "But you're not gonna lose me baby, I promise. I love you too much to let you go."

"You promise?" I ask, needing reassurance.

"I promise" she assures me. I left my head off her shoulder, meeting her in a loving daze. "I know that people think that because we're young, we won't last, but we can prove them wrong. I know we'll have our problems but I'll do whatever it takes to be with you, because you mean more to me than anything and I love you more than I could ever tell you."

"I love you too" comes my soft reply, as I break into a small dimpled smile. She smiles back at me before kissing each of my dimples and taking me in her arms again.

"How about a nice warm bath?" she asks. "I brought some bubble bath."

"You just want to get me naked again" I tease her.

"Of course I do, have you seen yourself?" she jokes.

In a small fit of giggles, I take her hand in mine and lead her inside. Once inside, she quickly pulls the curtains shut and locks the sliding glass door. Once I remove the sweatshirt, she watches my every move as I cross my arms, grip the bottom of my shirt and pull it up over my head. She then begins removing her own clothes, but not without watching me as I slide my jeans down my legs. After removing my necklaces and bracelet from her and placing them on the nightstand, I turn around to see her walking towards the bathroom wearing only her panties, sexily swaying her hips from side to side. Just before reaching the bathroom, she looks over her shoulder, with a smirk on her face. When I reach the bathroom door way, she leans over the bathtub, adjusting the temperature of the water.

"Stop staring" she tells me teasingly , without looking over her shoulder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I reply. I make my way over to the bathroom mirror, and catch a glimpse of her as I tie my hair up in a messy bun. _'my girl is so damn sexy'_ I mumble to myself.

Once the tub has filled up, we both remove our panties, unable to keep our eyes off of each other. Her eyes meet mine for a brief moment, before scanning my entire body. "What?" I ask, as my cheeks turn a slight shade of red.

"I...I'm s-sorry" she stutters somewhat nervously. She takes the remaining few steps towards me, and places one hand on my hip and the other on my cheek. "You're just so beautiful to me. I can't keep my eyes off of you."

"You don't have to. I'm _yours _to stare at" I reply.

She smiles as she takes my hand in hers. She steps into the warm water, before carefully helping me step in. Once she sits down, I ease myself down into the warm water. Her hands immediately find my hips, and she pulls me back towards her.

"This is nice" I sigh in contentment, as she wraps her arms around me. I close my eyes as I melt into her warm embrace, feeling completely at peace. "This is_ really_ nice."

"It is nice" she agrees. "I love spending time alone with you."

She drops a light kiss on my bare shoulder. She then brings her hands to my shoulders, and begins gently massaging my shoulders and upper back, momentarily relieving me of the many thoughts that have crossed my mind. I moan quietly as her hands work my muscles, and my whole body relaxes under her touch. I inhale slowly, smelling the lavender bubble bath as the stress of a long week begins to melt away.

Once the water begins to cool off, we step out onto the towels she has placed in front of the bathtub. She wraps one towel around me, before drying herself off and exiting the bathroom. Once I dry off, I make my way out to the bedroom, where she sits on the bed wearing only panties, as she puts moisturizer on her skin. Another scent that always lingers on her skin, that I can't get enough of.

She reaches for the small pile of clothes on the bed next to her. "I brought this shirt for you, I know how much you wearing love it" she tells me, handing me one of her over sized softball T-shirts from one of the two teems she played for in Miami, before putting her own shirt on.

I accept the shirt, sending a dimpled smile her way, knowing how much she loves my dimples. "Thank you. I do love it. It's so comfortable, and it smells like you."

Once I sit on the bed, she scoots closer to me. She lets my hair down, and when it falls evenly on my shoulder, she brushes it out of the way, granting her perfect access to my neck. As I moisturize my skin, she trails light kisses across my shoulder, and up and down my neck. When her phone beeps, she groans in annoyance before getting up and making her way back over to her side of the bed. I pretend to ignore the troubled look on her face while she types a text message as I loosely braid my hair on each side, just the way she likes it.

Once I finish, I put the oversized T-shirt on, inhaling the scent of her perfume and body spray that always lingers on her clothes and in her bedroom. A scent that is uniquely her, that always comforts me and puts me at ease. Dressed in only panties and a shirt and finally ready for bed, I pull the covers down on my side of the bed before crawling in next to her, catching a quick glimpse of a text message from her ex. The only words I read out of the long message are _'I love you'._

Sighing heavily, I turn away from her and lay down on my side. I pull the covers up over me and try my hardest to fight off my emotions on my own, instead of arguing with her. _'She loves you'_ I think to myself, trying to remind myself that Calliope would _never_ say the words back to her, because there is no longer anything between them. I feel the bed shift as she lays down. I feel her breath on my neck, as she wraps one arm around me, showing me her cell phone. Her last reply to Anna reading _'I'm sorry for the way things turned out, and I'm sorry you're still hurting. But, I can't do this with you anymore. I'm in love with Arizona, and you can't keep trying to come between us. Goodbye, Anna. I will always care about you and want good things for you, but this needs to end'._

"You don't need to cut someone out of your life for me" I tell her. She closes her phone and turns it off before tossing it on the floor, by her bag. She nuzzles her nose in my neck, and gently trails the tips of her fingers up and down my arm. "I don't want to fight with you about this anymore. It just sucks. Having to deal with the fact that someone else tells my girlfriend she loves her, every day."

"You mean more to me Arizona" she says softly, and emotionally. "You mean _everything_ to me. She's been trying to guilt me into saying it back for months. She's trying to come between us and I should have ended it long ago, I'm sorry."

I turn around in her arms, and lay on my back. She keeps her arm loosely draped around my mid, using her other to prop her head up in her hand, so she can look down at me. "I trust you" I tell her sincerely.

"I know you do baby" she replies with a slight nod. She brings her hand to my face, softly stroking my cheek with her thumb. "Tonight was amazing." she adds, changing the subject.

"It was_ really_ amazing" I agree.

She places a kiss on my waiting lips, which turns into two, and then three. When she rests her head on my pillow, I roll over onto my side so that I am facing her. Our faces rest just inches apart, as I look into her big brown eyes. "I love you, Princess" she tells me.

"Never gets old" I sigh in contentment, smiling at her. "I love you too, more than words could ever say."

The room falls silent as we gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. Words are no longer needed, because her eyes say everything, without a single word. While I love hearing her tell me she loves me so many times in a day, she doesn't ever have to. Every time she looks at me, I can see how much she loves me. I've never seen her look at anyone, the way she looks at me. My heart _still_ skips a beat every time her eyes meet mine.

I am most content and at peace with my life, when I am lying with her. If I could, I would stay here forever, exactly like this.

Lying next to her, makes life _so_ much sweeter.

_When you lie next to me  
Breathin' the air I breathe  
We don't have to speak  
And just be  
Our love's a precious thing  
Don't wanna waste a day  
Or one more minute  
Without you in it  
Life if so sweet  
When you lie next to me _

_-Kellie Coffey_

_To Be Continued..._

_First off, I'll apologize for the extremely long wait. I had not planned it that way at all, and thank you all for your patience and continued support of this story. Since you have all been so amazing, my plan is to update_ _this a few times before I start anything else (Once I finish Until I Was Loved By You). I've planned out most of the rest of the story, minus a few small details which I am sure I'll figure out a long the way._

_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I was pleased with the responses I got and so happy that you guys enjoyed it so much. Also, thank you to my 'silent readers' as I call them who always make it a point to PM me and give their feedback._

_As I said in my authors note in the last chapter, I was debating on whether or not to add a little drama into the mix. The next chapter will_ _include a big surprise for Arizona and will be on the happier side of things before there will be some slight drama. I love writing fluff, but think it gets boring after a while._

_Hope you enjoyed :) _


End file.
